when will the pain stop?
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Emiko and her two teammates come back to Konoha to settle down for good Emiko who didn't want to settle down right away and has mixed feelings about the man she fell in love with Jiraiya they both don't know if it's such a good idea to be together until .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

I got to the gates of Konoha and saw how different it was since the last time I had been here which was almost 20 years now at 47 of age and coming back was going to bring up some family issues I was certain of it I greeted the gate watchers and headed toward the Hokage tower I desperately wanted to talk to the third Hokage about my arrival. I walked past few 12 year old ninjas I smiled just like third old team that brought memories of him and his face and the other one I chuckled back than it was cute to see them argue, but as the years passed it got old and tiresome. I walked past the flower shop and saw Inoichi I waved at him being friendly his mouth dropped and he went rigid and dropped the flowers he was carrying I walked inside and picked up the discarded flowers off the ground and put them on the counter gently. Inoichi just watched the movement and said nothing I knew he was shocked out of his shoes and he looked like he needed a drink I laughed "Inoichi how you doing?"

"G-Good what made you decide to come back eh? Emiko?" He questioned

I chuckled again I knew this was coming he was the top interrogation ninja in Konoha and no one and I mean no one could top his skills "I don't know Inoichi just felt like coming home and seeing the family once more." I answered with a smile I saw something go dark in his kindness went away in them and when he spoke there was grimace in them

"I'm sorry Emiko, but the Uchiha clan was slaughtered" He said with his hands balled into fists just thinking about it and he looked at me with renewed sadness in his eyes. I stood there my knees were shaking with anger I portrayed nothing, but sorrow and regret I took a breath and calmed down I knew I would find out who did this soon, but I didn't want to bother Inoichi with questions he looked busy as it was I smiled and started walking out of the store

"You take care of yourself Inoichi." I said with concern.

Inoichi smiled and responded " you too Emiko you too." and had went back to his work. I continued my walk to the tower and walked past a silver hair fellow than I stopped 'Wasn't he the Fourth student?' I questioned in my mind I turned to look at him again and saw that he was older now he looked 26 to be exact. I blinked a couple of times and continued my walk I reached the tower and looked up ' Sandaime I really need to talk to you' I thought sighing I walked in and went up the stairs and bumped into someone "sorry" I apologized

"It's okay my youthful friend" Gai answered kindly

I made a face of weird and had to ask "why do you say Youthful when you know no one likes to hear it?"

Gai looked at me with kind in his eyes "I don't care what people think of me it's my ninja way that why "he answered honestly and giving me the most bright smile I had ever laid eyes on.

I gave him a smile of my own and side stepped past him " bye I must be off" and continue up the stairs when I had finally reach the Hokage office I took a deep breath and knocked "Come in" I blinked 'that's a woman voice' I thought and walked in quietly. The back of the chair was facing me so I didn't know who it was that had taken the third spot as hokage.

I took the chair that was facing the hokage and spoke "Ummmm Hi, but can I ask why Sandaime-Sama isn't here?"

Tsunade spun around when she heard that voice she hadn't heard it for over 20 years "Emiko? Oh my god it's you!" Tsunade said with happiness.

I blinked in surprise "Tsunade? Where's Sandaime-Sama?" Tsunade sparkle left her eyes and when she answered it was of bitter cold anger " he's gone Emiko Orochimaru that son of a bitch killed him!"

My eyes widen "Orochimaru ! That bastard!" I said shaking my fist with anger, but put it down and smiled at Tsunade.

"We'll worry about him later "I said with promise.

Tsunade nodded and looked at me scanning me "My god Emiko you as young as I do"

"I know right " I said with a laugh

"So how's Shikazu?" Tsunade asked curious

"I don't know haven't seen him" I replied with a shrug

"Hmmm what about Cho?" Tsunade questioned

"Haven't heard from him either." I answered Tsunade was perplexed here was Emiko her best friend since they met at the training grounds haven't seen her two teammates over years she was gone than Tsunade smiled

"Hey do you what to know what." Tsunade was interrupted by the door opening and see Jiraiya walking in the guy she was just about to bring up to Emiko than she smiled a wicked smiled lend back into her chair. I gave her a strange look and then I realized that look was only on her face if she had something evil on her mind. Which I think back I taught her that I giggled. Jiraiya was perplexed who was this woman sitting across from Tsunade and why was Tsunade giving off the evil look

"Tsunade what's wrong?" he asked he had to he didn't know what was going on.

I stopped my chuckling when I heard that voice and I almost gasped out for air that I wasn't holding I turned my head and there he was in all his amazing glory and I gasped out trying to speak, but couldn't Jiraiya saw my face and his eyes went wide "Emiko? " He said in shock he couldn't move an inch from where he stood and Tsunade laughed ' I knew this would happen ' she thought

"so Jiraiya what do you want?" Tsunade asked complete flabbergasted Jiraiya couldn't say anything. I couldn't either, but I wanted to break the awkwardness of the reunion

"Hey Jiraiya how's it going?" I asked nicely

Jiraiya shooked his head and replied " Good just been updating my book which you should read." I laughed "I bet they're a big hit"

"oh they are I have two biggest fans " Jiraiya said while I laughed harder with this

"And I wonder who they are?" I asked curious.

Tsunade was shocked she didn't think they would talk right off the bat "hey my question from earlier Jiraiya you fool"

"Oh right I just wanted to stop by to say that I was going on a small journey Emiko would you like to come?"

"Do I look like a hermit to you?" I answered

"No, but had to ask" Jiraiya said with a stupid grin

"I know you go have fun" I said sweetly

" I will" he answered giving me that look he gave me so long ago that almost choked me on the inside, but held it he left the office and I sighed " Tsu I need your help desperately"

"On what Emiko?" Tsunade questioned concern written all over her face

"My love for him is getting stronger and I can't hold it back much longer" I said looking at the door

"I know it's written all over your face what you need to do is talk to him "Tsunade said I knew Tsunade was right on that, but was scared on the outcome. Tsunade saw the look and sighed "go take a walk it should help you"

"alright thanks Tsunade" I answered smiling while leaving I walked out of the tower and looked around 'hmmm I could go to the old training grounds ' I thought heading towards that area anyways than I saw my favorite tree and jumped into it and thought freely I didn't expect to see him so soon so sudden that had me trembling on the inside she sighed deeply.

She heard some talk just a little ways from her tree and look first and realize it to be Shikazu and Cho I smiled two hours here and I see them I don't do anything to blow my cover, but I listen to what they're talking about. Shikazu shooked his head "Cho you just ate five minutes ago and your hungry already"

"Yea that Ramen stand was cooking something good." Cho answered drooling

"Are you out of chips?" Shikazu had to ask

"Yep I'll be..." Cho stops mid-sentence and looks around for the imposter than relaxed when he saw his brother Chouza walking towards them "Cho your back"

"Yep little bro I am so how are you?" Cho asked

"Good did you I own a restaurant and have a son" Chouza answered

"Where's my nephew then" Cho demanded friendly

"With his team right now on a mission" Chouza answered with pride

"He's a ninja like the two of us?" Cho said surprised

"Yep" Cho almost collapsed with surprise and shock he knew that his little brother would've settled down and had a family by the time he got back, but didn't realize his son was the age to go on missions

"So how old is he?" Cho had to ask

"12 "was Choza answer

"Who are his teammates?" Shikazu asked wondering

"Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka are his teammates" Shikazu gulped at Choza answer 'so my brother actually did ask her ' he thought

" wait Yamanaka is you two other best friend right" Shikazu questioned "yes Inoichi he runs a flower shop now Ino his daughter" Choza replied chuckling a little bit.

Shikazu was amazed he didn't think his brother would settle down what really surprised was the fact he had settle down with Yoshino all Shikazu knew was that she was a bossy and troublesome woman that had to be dealt with fast or she wasn't happy not like he had to do anything about it he had always watched Shikaku handle the troublesome woman on his own while his two friends laughed at him for being whipped by her, but by the looks of it now it was the other way around now his brother and Choza would tease about Inoichi having a daughter he just knew it without even having to ask than his thoughts wondered to her Tsunade was quick-tempered bossy and troublesome and he sighed now he knew why it runs in the family his mom was that way too and should've wizened up on that.

He looked to Choza and asked "How's the third?" Choza face went dark and answered with sadness "he died protecting the village"

Shikazu eyes widen with the news "who..." than he stopped it wasn't that hard to figure out 'Orochimaru did this he's the one.' he thought his mind was progressing a lot of possibilities to get his hands around Orochimaru neck and strangle him.

Cho looked at his best friend with worry he didn't know what was going on in that mind of his and he wanted to know so bad he was upset too that the third was gone than he turned to Choza and asked "who's Hokage now?"

"Lady Tsunade is" Shikazu eyes went to Choza with a questioning look and stood up he was going to talk to Tsunade

"you what me to go with you?" Cho asked kindly

"No I'm going on my own" Shikazu answered walking away with determination while he was walking he thought back to Jiraiya and Orochimaru always arguing over the attention of his female teammate who hadn't shown her face here since they're big fight 20 odd years Jiraiya was trying to protect her honor while Orochimaru just wanted her his own scheme he had always known that Jiraiya was the better catch for Emiko even though she thought not, but it wasn't like she was running to Orochimaru either she just wanted to be free from chains and disappointment he knew she had grown up to all that by her father who had tried his best to raise her and be an independent woman he scoffed at that independent she sure was never once did he see her break down in tears and show her weak side not once did she show her true emotions and never did she admit to falling in love with the white hair ninja Jiraiya and not Orochimaru.

Thinking about her Shikazu smirked she was a hand full and that was certain, but she never failed at a mission that couldn't be carried through and she always did her part a 100% and had always looked out for Cho and himself if needed that was what he like about Emiko she never held back, but he remember the last mission they were on together she wasn't herself something had occupied her mind and wouldn't tell him or Cho for that matter it confused him. He reached the office door and knocked "Come in! "He heard Tsunade say.

He walked in "Hey Tsu." Her face was shocked 'not again' she thought and literally hit her forehead with her hand to hide her blush she shooed team 10 out the door "Go!"

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru walking out the door Chouji followed with an open bag of chips

"I've got to see Sasuke-Kun!" Ino squealed excitedly already out the door Asuma laughed and they left. Shikazu looked at their retreating backs 'that's my nephew huh acts just like a Nara' he thought

"It's nice seeing you again Shikazu" Tsunade said kindly

"Yes the same to you Tsu" Shikazu replied taking a seat across from her looking at her intensely Tsunade didn't know if it was okay to say that she had seen Emiko and she knew that showing this on her face would get her trouble so she let face say I've seen Jiraiya today. Shikazu gave a quizzical look and took it for now, but he knew she was hiding something and he was going to find out what.

Shikazu sighed "Tsu how's Jiraiya?"

"He's good just being around town he might go on his journey here soon so yea" Tsunade answered with a smile Shikazu smiled back

"how long do you think he will be gone?"

"How should I know!" she said in an outburst of slight anger Shikazu put up his hands in defense " okay okay calm down" Tsunade took a breather and looked at Shikazu ' he older, but hasn't changed at all' she thought checking him out Shikazu was about to open his mouth to say something when the door came open and Jiraiya walked in again

"What the hell do you want?" Tsunade yelled "Needed to talk, but I guess you're busy..." he stopped talking and looked at Shikazu and his mouth froze and he stared for the longest moment thinking he was shocked out of his boots when Emiko sat in that spot and now there her teammate, but what he saw on her face was of sadness' and sorrow and of longful hate to someone and at the time he thought it was him than he realized she was lost in her own mind lost at what to say lost at what think of herself and people around her lost if coming back was the right decision she made for herself and not for someone else he lowered his eyes in sadness and frowned.

What happened to her? Did Orochimaru finally get ahold of her? Did that scum of a snake hurt her? What did her face portray when she saw him? He was confused and wanted to know why, but he didn't know if it was okay didn't know if confronting her about her problems was a good thing didn't know if remembering the bad times was a good thing for her at the moment. He sighed heavily and looked up to see the two of them concerned

"Ah I'll come back later" Jiraiya responded smiling and leaving he shut the door and leaned against it for support he couldn't hold him steady right now knowing that the woman he loved was hurt mentally on the inside he was bothered about it and so he put his journey on hold to figure it out. At the tree I sighed Cho had left with his brother to meet his nephew and I leaned back onto the trunk and thought why was I so bothered it never phased me before. Why did I come back in the first place? I stopped thinking when the same three ninja children were walking up to tree I jumped out of quietly and landed behind them and walked off in the opposite direction. Naruto turned in that direction

"Did you sense her?" he asked puzzled

" A little" answered Sakura Sasuke glared at the direction I had walked off to he thought it strange he barely sense my chakra and it bothered him, but what bothered him the most was the fact that he didn't hear me jump out of the tree he knew it to be the tree it was the only place to hide.

What bothered him the most was the eyes "Sasuke you there?" asked a very concerned Sakura

"Tsh I'm fine" was his answer and walked off in the very same direction I had taken off to he was going to get answers.

I reached a field and there stood Shikazu and Cho "hey guys" I said smiling Cho eyes widen

"Emiko!" he said running to me and hugging me tightly

"Can't breathe!" I said trying to tap his shoulder

"Sorry" Cho replied and let go Shikazu stared and he saw the sadness in her eyes

"Emiko what's wrong?" Shikazu asked

"My clan got slaughtered "I answered, but I sense someone behind me and I grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back with a Kunai at his neck. I saw the shock in his eye and the fear plain on his face I backed off "Why you follow me kid?"

"I don't know you seemed suspicious to me" he said

"Oh your name?" I questioned

"Sasuke" he replied

"Sasuke what?" I said inquired

"Sasuke Uchiha" he answered while I backed off immediately in shock, but glared "did..." I was cut off by Sasuke

"Why would I slaughter my clan my brother Itachi did!" he shouted ' not little Ita! 'My mind was reeling with different possibilities of how it happened, but I couldn't think past that Sasuke was telling the truth and ranged with the anger that was in his voice. I turned around to think and the wind picked up I hated the wind Sasuke eyes widen when he saw the Uchiha sign on the back of my shirt

"You're an Uchiha?" he asked shocked I turned back to him

"I thought you left and yes my name is Emiko Uchiha the daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha"I replied

"I'm the son of those two you mentioned "he answered

I looked at him than said " you were the last sibling mom had she said so in her letter little Sasu"

"You could say, but were where you when it happen?" he interrogated

"I had other things to do, but I can't believe little Ita did that" I replied

"Do you mean big bro?" he questioned

"Nope little Itachi is my little brother I'm your big Sister the oldest" I answered

"How did you flip me so easily?" he asked while I laughed

"Years of training Sasu" I said

"Are you stronger then Itachi" He asked

"I didn't spare with Itachi so I wouldn't know" I answered him shrugging my shoulders than I looked at him and realized he was hurting and he was angry at me

"Why so angry?" I said

"You could've stopped Itachi from massacring our clan, but you decided to do something that was far less important than our family!" Sasuke shouted while Shikazu almost fell with accusation that he heard from the kids voice every word was a accusation towards me.

I stood there silent for a moment than responded with renewed venom " I didn't know something terrible was happening at home if I had known I would've been here to stop it so don't go accusing me for something I didn't know was happening"

Sasuke eyes softened "I'm sorry it's just that..."

"I know how it feels Sasu I do. I know getting revenge is your top priority and I'm not going to get involved in that, but what I have to say is that think it through and make the right decision making the wrong ones always leads to regret something I don't what you to have on your shoulders" I said

Shikazu looked at me 'Regret?' his mind thought did she regret something in her life? What was it? Was it Cho or him? Shikazu didn't know and he was concerned. Sasuke and I talked a little bit more and he left to get something to eat I sighed deeply and plopped down onto the ground Sasuke was troubled and I knew it there had to be some way to help him ease up on the anger and hatred, but that took self-control the self-control I knew he didn't have at least for that I stood back up and turn to my teammates " I'm going to get barbeque" and I left.

Shikazu straightened up and stretched it was about time to visit his brother he turned to Cho "you coming?"

"Yep" was all he replied to before digging into his new open bag of chips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family

Shikazu reached the old family house he sighed so his brother got the house it didn't bothered him, but he had remembered when his father said that the house would always go to the first born unless the other beat him to having a family and Shikaku being smart as a Nara and being foolishly in love with Yoshino had beaten him to the family home he sighed and knocked on the door. Shikaku answered and his mouthed dropped "Shikazu? "

"Yea let me in"

"Sure sure" and held the door open for Shikazu and Cho they reached the family room and saw Shikamaru and Chouji playing Shogi Chouji knew he was losing, but he didn't complain Shikamaru looked up from the board and stared at Shikazu " you must be Uncle Shikazu?" he blunt about it Shikazu saw it

"Be nice" Yoshino said with her hands on her hips Shikazu smirked ' the same Yoshino I knew way back ' he thought Yoshino looked in Shikamaru direction and she gasped

"Shikazu? oh my god Shikaku how come you didn't tell me?"

"I was about to woman" Shikaku answered Shikazu smirked they were still the same as always Shikaku did everything that Yoshino had told him to do and it made him smile.

Yoshino went to Shikazu and hugged him " it's so good for you to be back " she said with a smile

"It's good to be back " Shikazu replied with a smile he knew even though Yoshino was bossy and troublesome she did Shikaku good and that was a good thing and then he wonder if he could find someone that would give him a good family his thoughts went to her, but before he dug deeply into it the door opened and a pair of shoes were kicked off Shikamari sighed heavily " Hi Ino"

"Hey Shika" came Ino reply and plopped down onto the ground next to him Shikazu stared for a moment and wondered Ino was Inoichi daughter Choza had said back at the training grounds he didn't know his daughter would look almost like Inoichi and such a scary way and also the fact the his nephew was deeply in love with the girl made him smile he noticed the look Shikamaru gave her when she walked into the living room a look that is shared only by lovers so Shikazu thought ' does he love her or likes her?' so he studied Ino she didn't show the same look like Shikamaru did, but he guessed it didn't matter Yoshino did that to Shikaku for awhile before she realized it was him she was suppose to be with of course he didn't remember who Yoshino was crushing back than, but Shikaku knew and thinking ahead to get yoshino to be his forever and an eternity.

Chouji coughed and both Ino and Shikamaru looked at him concerned " you okay Chouji" Ino asked the first to say

"Nothing wrong, Shikamaru your uncle is staring" Chouji answered pointing to Shikazu direction. Shikamaru looked and noticed the look of ponder on his face he knew at once his Uncle was trying to figure something out faster than what his dad could think, but what bother him most even though he heard stories of his uncle this was the first he had laid eyes on him his father had said he was gone on a mission 20 years ago, but had never came back the third hokage said the mission should've only taken him and Chouji uncle a week to finish unless things had gone terribly wrong, but it shouldn't have not with a Nara in the mission something happen something that had nothing to do with him or the mission he was on so why did he get involved in something that shouldn't have been involved in unless it had to do with your teammate, but his teammate had been by his side since the beginning. His father didn't tell him much about it for at the time it didn't concern him for he was still in the academy, but was his Uncle forgotten? Why by his own people? who was it that he was trying to rescue? and who did he what to kill?

Ino looked at Shikamaru and punched his arm in iggitation "Hey Baka you there?"

"Yea Yea troublesome woman I am " was his common reply to anything she said when she was annoyed by something. Ino was about to respond when there was a quiet knock on the door " Get the door Shikaku" Yoshino had ordered

"Yes dear" he replied heading for the door anyways Shikaku answered " hello"

"Hey Shikaku it's me Emiko " I answered friendly

"Come on in" he greeted as I walked in took off my shoes and found Shikazu standing there staring off into space I frowned I knew what he was thinking he was thinking about Tsunade and the others and why Orochimaru would do such a thing I smirked and went over there.

"Frowning so much is bad for you Shikazu" I said waving a finger at him.

Shikazu frowned deeper and muttered "Damn Uchiha" before heading for the kitchen his atempt to ignore me Cho smiled nervously while Shikamaru stared at me

"Who are you?" Ino had bluntly said I widen my eyes at her confidence

"The name is Emiko Uchiha of the Uchiha clan or what most of them" I said rather sadly I went over by the slide door that led to the backyard and looked out it I couldn't believe I was so self-absorbed into myself that I didn't think about home I didn't know what was going on with Sasuke I had no right to indulge in his personal buisness even though it was family related

"Emiko it wasn't your fault for what happened " Cho replied trying but failed to cheer me up.

I turned to Cho and smiled nicely at him " Thanks Cho, but it's something I should've expected " Cho knew exactly what I meant by that he wasn't stupid and neither was Shikazu they both knew why, but they weren't about to go up to my little brother and tell him what it was he couldn't handle it to be exact Sasuke was suppose to be dead and I knew that, but I guess Itachi couldn't do it couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke. Cho sighed and put a hand on my shoulder he knew that I understood the way Itachi did it, but I didn't think he could actually pull it off without it eating at his insides I knew Itachi loved his village and his family, but our family wasn't the goody two shoes like my teammates were. Shikazu left the kitchen with a sweat drop on his brow he had to escpae the wrath of Yoshino before she had started on him it wasn't his fault his brother caused it so why did she start nagging at him for? Shikazu sighed heavily he plopped down on the couch in pure exhaustion Chouji got up off the floor and sat on the couch as well meaning the Shogi game was over and Shikamaru had won the game Shikazu looked at the board and sighed he didn't know if his skills were any good since he's been gone for so long 20 years to be exact he sighed it was starting to get dark and he wanted to visit Tsunade again before it got too dark. He stood and stretched when Yoshino walked out of the kitchen with that look of murder Shikazu sweat dropped and started for the front door.

Yoshino humphed meaning where do you think you're going, but knew better for he was just a brother in-law to her so she let him leave with Cho following suit Choza smiled weakly and told Chouji to get his stuff ready and head on home Inoichi did the same with Ino once they left I turned around sheepishly and left as well didn't want to overdue my welcome I rushed to my tree and saw Jiraiya there waiting patiently I stared and trembled for a minute "Jiraiya" I said putting on a brave mask he gave me a wary look like he didn't want to scare me away from what he wanted to tell me

"Emi what happen to you? 20 years ago? " He asked he didn't mean to be straight forward with it, but there was no way around it. I stood there and collapsed to my knees thinking my mask gone it shown of pure saddness Jiraiya knew this wasn't of 20 years ago, but he knew he would eventually get to it in due time so he would take this explaination instead.

At the tower Tsunade was sitting at her desk she wanted to leave and go home and plop down on her awaiting couch, but something had stopped her she had dug out Emiko old records and looked at the last mission log that was given to her 'wait this one was the last one she had to do and it was with Jiraiya and me and we finished it and went back to Konoha, but what made her leave and come back 20 years later?' she thought the door opened and she hastely put the file away in her desk drawer and put on a straight face when Shikazu walked in " hey Tsu"

"Hey what brings you here at this time?" she questioned

"To talk to you" he replied

"About what?" she asked

"Jiraiya" ' so he played dumb from the beginning ' she thought " you thought I wouldn't have figure it out? eh? I know just as much as you do how they're feelings corresponds with each other and they're both trying hard not to let the other know." he explained

"I've got a question to ask you and I hope you don't share this with Cho " she said

"What is it?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Do you know Why Emiko left so suddenly after her mission with Jiraiya and me?" she asked. Shikazu backed stepped a minute and looked at her bewildered "no I don't know what happened to her after that, but I do know that something is eating at her and she feels like she regretted something and I haven't figured it out yet, but I want to know why Jiraiya been acting out character lately?" he reasoned.

"Only because of Emiko and the conflicts she had with Orochimaru" she said

Shikazu nodded his head in understanding meaning she didn't know either or not into the heavy part of the crazy relationship you would call Emiko and Jiraiya, but that didn't matter right now he wanted to know why Tsunade was hiding something from him and it bothered him to no end "What are you hiding from me?" 'Shit!' Tsunade sighed and took out Emiko file and laid it onto the desk for him to see when he reaches for it she snatches it in time to give him a glare

" This is only between you and me got it Shikazu?" she ordered

"I gotcha troublesome woman" he said while Tsunade fist hit the desk "What?" she shouted.

"Nothing" he said and he takes the file and opens it his eyes widen and he looks to Tsunade all she does is nod her head

"What to know why she left after our mission together and I know you've seen her when you were gone " she explained he closes the file and lays it on the desk.

"Once I saw her go into the Sound village, but didn't think anything of it I thought it had been a mission, but than 4 hours later she had came out with Orochimaru talking to her I didn't dare sneak closer for they would've sensed me, but the looks she didn't like how the conversation was heading." Shikazu explained

Tsunade put her hands together and thought deeply Orochimaru had told her something she didn't what to hear and she could probably think what it was he was trying to tell her to forget about Jiraiya and her and be with him and that he could bring absolute happiness, but also knew that Emiko would never abandon her love for Jiraiya to go Orochimaru Emiko love for Jiraiya was stronger than her love for anyone else even herself Emiko family was dear to her as well, but there was conflicts and she saw her teammates as her new family and Tsunade was always confused about that, but she knew that I had problems with my father and never wanted to talk about it Tsunade got up from her chair and started to put things away and looked to Shikazu "would you like to stay at my place for the night " she offered.

"Sure " he agreed they left after locking up the tower and heading for Tsunade house once there and inside and comfortably on the couch and talking for hours Tsunade got up and was heading for bed she turned to Shikazu " the bathroom is down the hall and to your right Night" she said

"Night." he replied

Once Tsunade was safely in her room she plopped onto the bed and hid her face into her pillow she didn't think she was that close to say fuck it and kiss him right there, but she had dignity and wasn't about to announce her feelings until she knew she was ready to. she closed her eyes and sleep took her Shikazu cursed silently to himself he was being stupid Tsunade was the woman he fell in love with, but was scared to tell her so because he wanted to know if she felt the same way if she didn't he would've been beaten to a pulp right now he stretched onto the couch and yawned heavily sleep took him. Cho laid down on his brothers couch and wonder why didn't Shikazu stay at his brothers house as well Choza had said that Shikazu didn't want to stay be a burden to Yoshino so where did he go than he smirked he went to see Tsunade typical Shikazu had liked her forever and would visit her til the last second and probably asked her if he could stay the night not if Tsunade would have objected to the question and had stayed the night with her his eyes widen could it be? naw she wouldn't move that fast she probably had him on the couch. Yep that was it he yawned deeply and wish he could think more, but drifted off to sleep.

Outside Jiraiya had me in his arms holding me " Emi if that bastard had hurt you. You know full well that I wouldn't had let him do that?" he said holding me tightly

"you weren't there so how would you know a damn thing that had happened " I said defensively

"I know Orochimaru he not looking for your love he's looking for a new body to take "he reasoned I sighed I knew that already that's why I had went to his place to confront him about it and stared at Jiraya straight in the eyes and smiled he smiled in return and gently brought his hand to cup my face I turned away at that and buried my face into my hands Jiraiya frowned "Emi did he do something" he said his eyes searching.

"That's the thing I don't know" I answered

"Well than let me take you home " he offered

"Okay thanks Jiraiya" I replied taking his hand he walked me to my apartment and was at my door within minutes

"Thank you Jiraiya for taking me home " I said unlocking my door I turned to him and smiled I felt his hands cup my face again preventing me from turning away

"Don't be afraid to talk to me about your problems" Jiraiya said I smiled and nodded my head saying yes he let go and walked away and I shut the door and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Craziness

Shikamaru alarm went off and he yawned deeply and muttered troublesome before climbing out of bed he had to meet up with Asuma-sensei and his other two teammates once he was dressed and down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and headed for the door to put on his shoes with the piece of toast in his mouth once he put his shoes on he walked out of the house before his mother could nag. He was on his way thinking pondering all the reasons why his Uncle Shikazu didn't stay at the house, but it wasn't really his place to question his uncle was grown man a few yrs older than his dad he could tell by the wisdom that radiated from him that he knew more than his old man did and it kinda scared Shikamaru he realized his uncle figured out that he was in love with Ino faster than his dad could predict it his mom already did, but Shikamaru was comparing the minds of the Nara brothers in all right Shikzu should've gotten the family house, but he had turned it down for his dad cause he knew his brother would had a family before he did and Shikamaru was amazed by that he probably had figured that before Shikamaru was even born!

Shikamaru came up to the meeting place of his team and saw them waiting Ino was messing with her hair and Chouji was eating on one of his bag of chips "Hey guys" Shikamaru said yawning "Where were you?!" came Ino loud reply Shikamaru cringed against the loud voice " Geez woman tone it down a bit" he muttered " Asuma said we'll be teaching some new motives from your uncle Shikamru" Chouji said with a smile. Shikamaru eyes blinked for a minute and he muttered "What" and sat down why would his uncle come here to teach us something unless he was to observe someone that he called a friend. He was arubtly pulled out of his thoughts by Ino "Your uncle here " " thanks" before Shikazu could say a word he saw Jiraiya running down the street heading toward some apartment buildings 'Odd' Shikazu thought who did Jiriaya know that lived there.

Jiraiya reached my apartment door and knocked he was nervous, but what man wasn't when visiting the woman they loved for years. Inside I opened my eyes hearing the sound of the door had woken me up from my slumber I sat up stretched and headed for the door not thinking to get out of my night gown I opened the door "hello" I said in my most sleepy voice eyes still slightly closed on ther other hand Jiraiya stood eyes wide mouth open and gawking at me 'Emi my god! look at that body!' he thought while covering a nosebleed he sheepishly grinned and waved hello I opened my eyes and saw Jiraiya standing one hand over his nose and mouth and the other waving at me in a hello gesture I blushed deeply, but stepped aside for him to come in he did so and darted for the bathroom immediately. I dashed off to my room and quickly got dressed came out and went to kitchen to make some tea to wake me up Jiraiya came out of the bathroom with a couple of toilet paper in his nose. I turned around and sat down at the kitchen table he went in there and sat down his face red " Emi did you sleep well?" "kinda " "did you figure anything out about the memory you don't remember?" "No, but I do know that it brought about alot of heart ache" "your family""no" " I see" Jiraiya replied.

There was another knock on the door and I got up to answer when I opened the door there stood my little brother Sasuke he gave me a look and walked in " I need a place to stay is that alright with you?" he asked "Sure I have not a problem, but you have to deal with the company that comes over got it." "yea yea" and walked to find the empty room I smiled and went back to the kitchen to talk to Jiraiya "the young Uchiha boy" " yep " was my reply in the other room Sasuke was listening carefully he now knew that his sister was in love with this man meaning she knew about Orochimaru so he continued to listen. I got up and went into my cabinet for cups and poured for three "Three?" Jiraiya questioned confused "yes Sasuke would you like to come join us?" I said loud enough for Sasuke to hear me Sasuke cursed quietly to himself and and came out of hiding and sat down in a chair that wasn't occupied with Jiraiya or Mine original seats "do you know of Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked me I put my cup as gently as I could and stared at him with a hatred of understanding " Yes once I had considered him a best friend, but not anymore " Jiraiya knew more behind the story and he knew that I wasn't about to tell Sasuke any of that.

Sasuke sighed and stared directly towards me " I wonder how he felt if he knew that you were so deeply in love with his teammate" my fist came down hard on the table knocking over the tea cups and tea spilling everywhere Sasuke flinched and put his hands up " I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that I was just wondering " I glared at him for minute than started to get up, but Jiraiya had already gotten up and had a dish towel in his hand and cleaning up the mess I stared blankly at him Sasuke got up and left he had better things to do when he walked out the door he changed back to Shikamaru and went back to his Uncle who was waiting patiently " you didn't tell me she had a temper unlike the Uchihas" he muttered "I should've warned you about that sorry, but want do you find out?" "about her or Jiraiya?" "both " "Apparently she deeply loves Jiraiya and Jiraiya the same to her, but there's a conflict that keeping them apart a Orochimaru" Shikamaru explained Shikazu nodded " I see " so Orochimaru was still main problem between them Tsunade knew this, but why was he still there he had gone and murdered his own sensei, but that wasn't the problem and Jiraiya knew it he knew something Tsunade or Shikazu knew and he wasn't about to tell us what it is.

Shikazu would have to work harder to get the rest, but he wasn't about to send his nephew back in and to be caught by either Jiraiya or me. He kinda figured they already knew it was a disguise so he wasn't going to risk that so he thought that was it for now he send team ten back to Asuma and headed towards Tsunade for plan B. He walked into the hokage office and approached Tsunade " I have a plan, but it involves you and me including Cho if he wants to join, but that would be up to him" "what is it?" " let's visit Emiko Jiraiya already there " Tsunade stood up and walked around the desk and headed for the door meaning let's do it Shikazu nodded and followed her they reach my apartment and knocked on the door I answered " hello Oh hey Tsunade Shikazu come on in" the two of them came in and Jiraiya came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand and sat down on the couch "Hey you two came by to visit" "yea " came Tsunade reply while walking to the living room to sit in a chair not wanting to sit on couch Shikazu took the other chair and I the couch with Jiraiya "what brings you guys to visit?" I asked eyeing Shikazu carefully Shikazu knew that the Sasuke look a-like didn't fool her nor by the look on Jiraiya did it fool him.

I curled my feet under me and stared at Shikazu "you okay" "yea" came his reply he looked at Jiraiya looking at me and saw the most loving look from his eyes that scared Shikazu slightly Jiraiya was never that open about his feelings, but time changes a man then possibly Tsunade must've change her feelings about him and that left him looking at her I stared at Shikazu quizzically Shikazu was never the type to sit there and stare at people especially his friends so I smiled and said " I've got a little game not a childish game, but an adult game, but it involves going to Tazuku town" Shikazu sighed he knew right away both Tsunade and Jiraiya would I'm in "You're on!" Tsunade and Jiraiya said unison. I smiled evilly  
Okay then let's go get Cho" and headed for the door with the three following suit Shikazu slowly moving " Get your ass moving!" Tsunade yelled when they reached Chouza house Cho was outside with a bag of chips and looking toward the sky when he heard me " Hey Emiko what's up?" "come to Tazuku town with us?" was all I said " I guess" he answered with a questionable look towards Shikazu who just shrugged his shoulders saying you should just come along.

Cho got up and walked with us towards Tazuku town once there we headed for the best drinking place in town Cho sweat dropped and looked to Shikazu " don't tell it's that drinking Emiko thought of" he whispered "yep" was all Shikazu said and once Tsunade showed Emiko the best place the five of them walked in got a table and sat down order drinks and then all looked at me. I smiled " Okay the game is simple each of us will be asked a question and will be answered truthfully if you don't you have to take a shot " I explained with a evil glint in my eye Jiraiya gulped, but nodded his head in agreement to the game the other three just sighed " who goes first?" asked Cho nervously "I'll go first" said Tsunade she was bugging to ask this to Shikazu so she looked at him and asked " now you better tell the answer truthfully. During the academy days who did you have a terrible crush on?" Shikazu thought the only person he had a crush on was Tsunade, but he had start liking her when the met the first time not during the academy days he never really had a crush on anyone during those days cause he busy sleeping, but he did reckon that few girls had a crush on him just not the other way around. He sighed and answered truthfully " No one the girls had one on me I was too busy trying to sleep." they nodded their heads at that it was true Shikazu did spend most of his time trying to sleep "now it's my turn to ask the question" Shikazu said.

They waited Jiraiya leaned back against the back of his chair his feet accidently brushing mine. He flinched he looked up to see my face and I looked confused "Jiraiya this is kinda personal, but your going to have to answer it. During the team you were still learning to a ninja what was it that made you think Orochimaru would harm Emiko?" Shikazu asked Jiraiya twitched he didn't want to spill the beans on that he did that for his own selfish need to get me to him instead Tsunade didn't know that neither did Cho or Shikazu than why now? why they ask now? Was he that selfish in getting his desires his wants his needs just so that Orochimaru could suffer? He didn't want to spill all that and for that he took a shot. That surprised Shikazu he always thought of Jiraiya as truthful man there was no secrets on him, but I guess there was secrets Jiraiya wasn't happy about that he wanted other people that would better not know, but now it was too late to ponder into it real deep without getting into trouble by the very friend he was worried about.

For about 3 hours they sat there playing the game Jiraiya had 10 shots total for his lack of answering personal question about me and I took 5 shots towards any that was relatively towards Orochimaru Tsunade took 4 questions about her brother and former love that she didn't want to go into details about. and 2 shots from Cho who hardly had secret worth sharing, but as it came out he did have a couple and finally Shikazu had 1 shot he was shady person and didn't like to hide anything the secret he kept from them was that he was practicing a new jutsu for his clan that he didn't want out and knowing Tsunade and me. We would've blown the whole town about it, however, he was very good at hiding it just not Cho he already knew about the jutsu because they had left on the journey together. Tsunade got up from the chair and started for the door " hey are you going to pay for your 4 drinks?" I asked she grumbled and headed for the counter and paid for her drink the rest of us followed Jiraiya was a little tipsy due to the shots he took, but still on his feet Tsunade was the first to speak and said "let's go to the hot spring and freshen up" they all agreed to do that the guys went to one and the girls went to the other I sighed in bliss " nice suggestion Tsunade" " I know right " Tsunade answered

There was a reason Tsunade had did this to get me to talk about the things I didn't say at the bar " Hey Emiko I've got a question was there someone you cared for while you where gone?" I flinched and then sigh in defeat "Tsunade I'm not proud on anything I've done, but I'll tell you this when I left Konoha after the family problems got alittle outta hand for me. I went to this village and met a guy and right away we talked and became friends, but in a few months I started to see his behavior change to something I had seen only once before remember our mission together we were suppose to get this guy, but if he got away we were still consider a success for there was two options capture or observe we had chosen capture, but ended up observe instead well what we observe was his behavior change and that's what this guy showed and I realised that it was the same guy back then and noticed he had taken me for granted to get something he needed information on Orochimaru for I talked about him whenever he asked, but when he started asking about Jiraiya I gotten defensive and angry with him, however. he apologised, but I could tell he wasn't happy about it that's when I saw the behavior change realized it was the same guy back then."

Tsunade eyes widen after the story was told ' it was the same guy ' she thought then she knew right away she had to send someone to actually capture this guy, but she needed to know this guy name " did he give you his name?" "It was a fake name" "Damn!" Tsunade cursed I looked away I was a terrible person the only reason I had talked to him was because I was running from my problems I didn't know he was the guy that did all that harm back then he had looked different so I didn't realized it fast enough or I wouldn't have been so attached to him I got out of the hot spring and wrapped the towel around me " I need some fresh air Tsunade don't follow me please" I said walking away I put my clothes back and walked outside I went just outside of town when I heard a noise from behind me I turned throwing a kunai in that direction and Shikazu standing there pretty much alone " we need to talk " was he said before he came to stand right next to me.

* * *

A/N: Hey! :p I know this story is going by real slow, but's very good I can tell you that it will eventually become less heavy on the incoming chapters but right now my mind is thinking on this at the time on how everyone is trying to comprehand each other but plz enjoy and review! :p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breaking

Shikazu stood there looking at me with those serious eyes of his Shikazu wasn't happy he knew something was bothering me and he was going to find why cause it was bothering Jiraiya. For Jiraiya thought it was something he did I looked at him with shocked eyes and turned around not facing him at all, however, he wasn't going to let me escape he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around to face him "What happen?" "A fool error on my part that I'm still trying to fix" "about your family?" "No! me helplessly falling for the wrong guy at the wrong time to talk to" "Why haven't you told this to Jiraiya he can help you where I can not" "I don't want his help I know him he'll worry and I don't want his pity" "Emiko he cares for you from the deepest part of his heart and soul did that snake do something to you also he been wondering about that also I can tell" "no Oro didn't do anything he was the one who took care of the problem I'm having hard to forget Oro tracked down that guy, but I don't know what he did to him" Shikazu eyes widen 'Orochimaru did something that wasn't for his own selfish gain, but that doesn't sound right' he thought Shikazu felt me shiver and fall to my knees he sat down on the ground next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "your my best friend too even though your a Uchiha and we all have emotions and Jiraiya is killing himself to figure out why your so down in the dumps so if this problem is already handle let's head back they're about put the hot spring into a joined bathe so you have time to talk to Jiraiya about what's bothering you and he doesn't have to worry alot" he said getting up and handing me his hand.

I looked up and smiled and took his hand and helped me up and we headed back to the hot spring I rejoined with Tsunade and hugged her tightly " Thank you for being a really good bestie!" and giggled " not a problem Emiko I care for you deeply" she responded wrapping her arms around me returning the hug when we let go the guys came in to join Tsunade and me turned away so they could get into the water once we heard three splashes into the spring we turned around I laughed alittle and splashed Jiraiya with out water "Ouch that stings Emi " he said smiling he knew right away his Emi was back he looked to me and saw the most mechevious smile that I could muster before bursting into giggles. Jiraiya was going to go over there, but saw the look Tsunade gave him and stayed put. Eventually they all got out and headed for something to eat Jiraiya walking next to me " So Emi this morning I'm sorry if you thought I intruded on your sleep" "you didn't do anything wrong" I said they found a resturant and sat at a table after they ate everyone was in merrier spirits I jumped onto Jiraiya back and shouted " I'm taking you hostage for the night " I was standing on his scroll and that made him blush, but than he smiled and replied "Where to Emi?" " A place with a really good view" " than I shall take you there" and the two of them where gone.

Tsunade smiled and looked to Shikazu they were heading back to the main streets of Konoha when they got there Cho left to leave Tsunade and Shikazu talk Tsunade started " how did you bring her back?" " I just told her that whatever happened back then was back then and it shouldn't have matter, but the snake handle the situation so I don't know what he did and neither does Emiko that's what probably bothering her what did he do to handle it and what did he want in return? I know that's what she was thinking she just doesn't want to tell us she didn't tell me I just figure it out by her expression shown on her face" Tsunade nodded and than put a smile on " let's not talk about this for now she'll remember it when the time comes, but I want to spend my night with you" she said putting her arm around his arm Shikazu blushed.

On the other side of town Naruto just left the ramen stand to go home when he bumped into Hinata she blushed deeply and almost fainted when he caught her " Hey Hinata don't faint on me" he said, but it was too late she had already done so he groaned and looked around to find something to cool her off with " here use this" a woman said Naruto looked up and saw that she had brown hair and the same eyes as Asuma-Sensei he stared at her before he realized he was being rude "Sorry my name Naruto I would shake your hand, but I don't want to be mean to Hinata" "It's Okay the name Nena it's nice to meet you let me get some water if that helps too" and she had taken off to fetch some she came back a minute later and Hinata had woken up "Nena your back I think she would like that glass of water" Naruto said warmly "sure here" was Nena only reply once the glass was in Naruto hand Nena bowed good-bye and left.

Hinata looked up to Naruto with questionable eyes and was going to say something, but realized she did need something to drink so she took the glass of water from Naruto hands shakenly and drinked the water til the glass was empty and stumbled up off the ground Naruto followed ever so slowly Hinata bowed to Naruto and thanked him for the water and was going to walk off, but Naruto grabbed her hand and looked at her nervously "you wanna go for some lunch tomorrow? " he asked Hinata stared at him for a moment and nodded her head yes and darted off with a smile that she had not let Naruto see then she bumped into Ino the teammate of Shikamaru and Chouji "Hey Ino." Hinata greeted " Oh hey Hinata what's got you all happy?" "N-Naruto ask me for lunch" Ino eyes widen " That's great Hinata! well I'm going to get gone there's a meeting with Asuma-sensei I have to go to he says it's pretty important." "alright I don't want to keep you from being late bye Ino" "bye Hinata" Hinata watched Ino turn a corner and she was alone again and Hinata wondered when Ino would see that the right man for her was the one that stood by her side since they were diapers Hinata knew that Shikamaru and Chouji were Childhood friends and she knew that Chouji wanted them together, but Ino was stubborn and hard to make her stay on the right path, but if it was Shikamaru case he would've had her long before the academy if he wasn't the silent type and had let her get away and Hinata realized that.

If she had continued to be shy and not talk to Naruto than she wouldn't have gotten as far as she has now with him she wouldn't had accepted that lunch invitation for tomorrow she now realized she would have to fight to by Naruto side and to be noticed by him just even a little, but she didn't want to go over board like Sakura would to be noticed by Sasuke. After contemplating that thought she decided to go home and headed in the direction once Hinata was home she saw that Neji was training with her father the training stopped immediately when she walked in the estate Neji was by her side in a blink of an eye "Lady Hinata how was your day?" was the first thing he asked ' how Typical' she thought sighing deeply " It was fine Neji Nii-san I have luch with Naruto-kun tomorrow and that is all what about you?" she asked for once changing to where the topic wasn't on her so much.

Neji sighed " It was okay, but I think something is wrong with Tenten she not been herself lately and it's starting to worry Lee and that bothers me alittle I wish I knew what it is" he answered being complex with worried thoughts Hinata sighed and walked to her room that was something Neji had to work on if given the time to do so. Once Hinata got to her room she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes and thought of Naruto. She couldn't help, but wonder if Sakura was the woman for him and not her, but than again Sakura never saw Naruto in that light just Sasuke and that bothered Hinata she had been hearing rumors that another Uchiha was alive apart from Itachi the one that had slaughtered his own clan did that mean that this one wasn't there when it happened?

If that was true than life would be alittle easier for Sasuke and he wouldn't be so cold towards everyone especially Sakura even though Sasuke doesn't see it right now Hinata knew that Sakura was the girl Sasuke had been looking for, but for all Hinata knew was that he denies it and Naruto knows this. That's what frustrates her more is the fact that Naruto knows that Sakura belongs to Sasuke and vice-versa Hinata sighed deeply before falling into a light slumber. Across town Nena found the grave stone of her father and sat down she gave him a small smile and whispered like she was telling him a secret "Hey daddy I'm back I know it's been awhile a long while that I've visited and knowing putting me as a lost nin broke your heart terribly, but it had to done I guess I didn't believe that your very own student Tsunade would become Hokage I had always expected Jiraiya to become the Hokage "before she could say anything else she hears footsteps heading in this direction she turned her head and Nena was looking straight at her little brother.

Asuma looked at her strangely than realized her Immediately as his sister his father had a photo of her on his desk she had been lost to this village for 13 years and come to find out she was alive this whole time at that time he was only a teenager or younger father had been upset to find out his daughter was lost to him, but what bothered Asuma the most was the fact she had stopped by here and not visited Konohamaru who constantly ask him where she was almost everyday and was starting to annoy him. Asuma sighed heavily and put a flower on his father grave and asked Nena quizzically " in Shogi what does the king represent?" she should know the answer father quizzed him about it Nena looked at him for a moment she didn't know the answer cause she had left for a mission the very day her father wanted to talk to her and now she guessed it was about this " No I don't know I would've if I hadn't left for mission that day he wanted to talk to me."

Asuma blinked his eyes his sister didn't know the true meaning behind the king in Shogi every Sarutobi knew, but he was still trying to understand it " So this is where you are eh Asuma-Sensei" Shikamaru said behind were Chouji and Ino. Asuma smiled he knew his students would find him the most bothersome about them were Ino and Shikamaru dancing around each other trying their best to avoid each other touch and Chouji not doing anything about it. Asuma sighed again they're avoiding each other right now Ino not make eye contact and Shikamaru muttering is favorite saying. Nena laughed, but said nothing Shikamaru gave her a look that meant who are you? Nena realized now that might not be able to get away from, but she did notice why the boy would like the blonde in the first place so she said " I can guess why you like the girl better than you can" it was more of a Challenge than anything Shikamaru glared and responded "give that to someone who cares" walking off a bit angry. Ino was confused, but was concerned about Shikamaru and dashed off after him.

When Ino had caught with Shikamaru "Hey Shika wait up!" she shouted Shikamaru stopped "What is it Ino?" " what did she mean by that?" " I have not a clue, but it pissed me off!" "Come off it Shika! it's not like it hurt anything or did it?" " My pride" "fuck your pride! of course that's asked too much!" Ino finished. They came upon the academy gate and Ino smiled " Remember the time when you and I got in trouble for getting ourselves dirty?" "Yea I do " Shikamaru replied smiling he actually enjoyed hanging out with Ino this time around before he could do anything his father showed up Shikamaru had a questionable look on his face the same with Ino 'why was Shikamaru father near the academy? ' was Ino thought Shikaku didn't look drunk he was more serious than anything and he was looking straight at Ino "Ino your father at home and needs looking after " "ok later Shikamaru" Ino said leaving "later......Ino" Shikamaru replied with a wave.

He turned to his father, but he was already gone ' probably hurrying home to prevent an angry mother' thought Shikamaru with a sweat drop so he started on home, but on the corner of his eye he saw the same woman at the graveyard with his Uncle and few other people they were in the shadows and his uncle was the only one in view. Shikamaru sighed that woman didn't know anything about keeping a silent tone at this time, but neither did the woman she was arguing with and that made him sighed heavily and continued his walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: an Arch-rivals reunion

When Jiraiya and the others got back from Tanzuku town he saw the fimilar brown hair as the third and thought ' oh no it's Nena' Jiraiya smiled awkwardly as if he was trying not to let me know she was here "Nena!" I said slightly annoyed ' here they go again' Shikazu thought sighing by the corner of his eye he thought he saw his nephew, but than his attention went back to Nena and me when he heard Nena bring up Orochimaru and than he watched my face turn from annoyed to straight out pissed off! He didn't like that it meant I still had a friendly bond with him in some way. Nena smirked she knew she hit a nerve "how dare use that against me!" I nearly screamed I was on the verge to screw with the rules and kill her on the spot I was trying to break that bond of friendship towards Oro, but I didn't know how not yet, but than Nena said something else "Tsh Orochimaru is the only one blocking you from Jiraiya even your teammates know that even Tsunade!" I clenched my fist " you don't know me at all Nena!" I muttered I knew better than anyone that Oro was still a big member of my feelings, but he wasn't a part of my heart like Tsunade and Jiraiya.

My eyes widen and I looked to Jiraiya who was looking at me I knew he was looking for an answer and hopefully one were Oro was not apart of my life anymore than saw Shikazu face he was angry, but he was always angry at Orochimaru and I guess he had right to I turned my attention back to Nena. She was looking at me like she won I gave her a smirk and flipped her off and started walking Tsunade followed laughing even though she was wished that fists were thrown like they always did back than. We got to my apartment and I glared at them to leave me alone so Tsunade Cho and Shikazu left waving they're good-byes leaving Jiraiya at door alone he smiled warmly at me and invited hisself in and sat down on the couch. Across town Nena got into her apartment found her couch and plopped down onto it she sighed heavily Emiko still held a grudge she was hoping she didn't, but she noticed her heart was torn she was healing the best she can, but Nena knew better she was trying to keep Orochimaru as part of her friends, but at the same time was trying detach him from her life completely Nena closed her eyes she understood that really she did, but she wasn't about to admit that to her she didn't want the rivalry to be done with cause that was her saying she was friends with Emiko and she hated that, but Emiko still didn't forgive her for want she had done to Cho and she realized that Emiko was a very loyal person to those who got to know her from deep inside Nena smiled she wished she was a friend that knew Emiko the best not Tsunade what did Tsunade do to become Emiko Best friend Nena wanted that spot more than anyone.

Nena had wanted to be in Emiko team as well, but that didn't happen Shikazu and Cho she guess it was because they knew Emiko better than she did at the time and she had admit they did know her and to top it all off Emiko hated her for the slight bond Nena had with her father Emiko had problems with him at the time cause he was upset that he had first born that a daughter and not a son she soon drifted off to sleep thinking about it. Jiraiya was on the couch I had run off to the bedroom and he was thinking ' I hope she wears that night gown I saw her in ' he smirked that perverted smirk of his and then something hit him on the back of the head "here pillow and blanket for you prev!" I said with a hand over my mouth his expression was funny "did I do something wrong?" he asked confused I laughed "you did nothing " and I went back to my room got pajamas on and walked back out and sat down in a chair and curled my legs underneath me " can I ask you a question?" he asked with all seriousness I turned my head away from his concerned eyes and buried my face into my hands " Jiraiya I'm trying to get Oro out of my life, but I'm not like you or the others he hasn't done anything wrong to me besides kill Sarutobi-sensei " Jiraiya got up from the couch went to my chair and pulled me off of it and into a hug I blushed and buried my face into his chest my hands to my side he sighed he didn't get it I was a strong person someone who wouldn't let emotions get in the way, but he figured that it had something to do with the lost memory I couldn't remember and it bothered him he held me til I had fallen asleep and than he carried me to my room and laid me on the bed he wanted to help me to the best of his ability, but all he could do is be there and listen to problems I was having he glared into the picture he saw on the nightstand on him and Orochimaru and me if he couldn't get it from me he would have to get it from Orochimaru, but the only problem to that was where he was hiding.

I groaned and turned myself to him and open an eye and looked at him he was glaring at the picture I flipped it down to were he couldn't see the pic and he turned to me and smiled an awkward smile "Jiraiya it's okay to be angry, but what were you thinking?" "something to help you with your sadness" "you being here is what helps me thanks Jiraiya" he blushed "no problem Emi I'm going to the couch yell if you need me" "okay" and Jiraiya left the room. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes to sleep the next morning I woke up smelling breakfast ' Jiraiya?' I thought sleepily and got up and walked out of my bedroom and sure enough there was Jiraiya in my kitchen cooking breakfast for two and I saw Sasuke sitting at the table with a glare I notice he was glaring at Jiraiya like he didn't approve and I laughed and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and than sat down at the table to look at Sasuke he looked different somewhat cold to the world I flicked his ear and got his attention "Don't do it stupid!" He looked at me confused "What?" "nothing forget that I said anything dork" he stood up than with a death glare that was what I was looking for 'Oro got to him Shit!' I thought biting my lip from saying anything Sasuke sat back down with a hmph coming from his lips Jiraiya saw my expression and knew at once what was going on and he frowned 'what a good way to ruin the morning' he thought.

Across town Ino had found the playground and saw Chouji there it looked like to her that he was eyeing someone and noticed it was Tenten, she was hanging out with Neji and it seemed to bother Chouji Ino smirked and walked up to Chouji and poke his shoulder which made him jump about 3 inches off the ground "Ino you scared me!" he whispered like he was going to get caught Ino laughed harder and guided him away from the playground to the BBQ to have lunch "so where's Shikamaru?" asked Chouji with a side glanced "I don't know I was hoping we'd see him at lunch" was her reply trufully she hated the fact that Shikamaru was always lazy and the only reason she would hang out with him is because he never critisized her never put her esteem down had always been there when no one else was Ino gasped did she really like Shikamaru that way "Uhh Ino you there?" Chouji asked pulling her away from her reverie " uhh Yea just thinking" "about what" "About Sasuke" "oh" 'there she goes again' he thought hopelessly he wanted Shikamaru to man up and ask her out, but he was too lazy to do so or too scared to have a rejection from her they came up to the resturant Shikamaru was standing by the door waiting on them "about time" he muttered walking Chouji followed and Gripped Shikamaru arm and gave me a serious look "What's wrong Chouji " "ask her " "No" "you have to take the risk please" " I said no" and pulled his arm out of Chouji grasp Chouji sighed he knew that would never happen if he pushed him or Ino to each other it had to work on it own accord, but he was getting tired of them avoiding that topic of interest Chouji and Ino sat down at the table Shikamaru was already sitting at she wanted to tell him that her obsession with Sasuke, but she was afraid to say it Shikamaru looked in her direction " you okay Ino?" "yea just day dreaming" they order food and started eating when it had started raining outside "Damn it Idon't want to get soaked" Ino pouted getting up from the table Shikamaru looked outside ' Ino used to love the rain what happen?' he thought I guess it bothered him that Ino wasn't the same that much anymore since she was kid and grew out of things she'd love to do he got up from the table as well and followed Ino out after paying the check for the food.

Chouji almost jumped in joy til Shikamaru called his name to join them and he sighed heavily again with despair and followed them Ino was standing by the door looking up at the grey sky Shikamaru seen Tenten run off north towards the trainings grounds and Chouji noticed and ran after her Ino who had been upset about the rain wetting her hair ignored the fact and followed Chouji, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so "Don't it's his problem" was his reply "but Shika""no buts" and Ino looked down at her feet in despair. Chouji finally caught up with Tenten and pulled her towards him into his embrace she took it cried " I wanted his attention and affection for so long why did she have to interfere! the bitch! She will pay dearly for saying those hated words to me like he knew him all along " "Tenten who're you talking about?" came Chouji question Tenten looked up to see Chouji face and saw that he was concern on who hurted her feelings ' where did this come from?' she thought, but she liked it it meant that there was some man who would care for other than her team "I'm talking about that fucking bitch Temari she took Neji from me " " but I thought you didn't like Neji anymore?" " I was working on it I didn't think it would have to be so soon, but Chouji I'm over him now I want to be with you! You saved me from my despair and I thank you for it" Chouji embraced her " I'll make you strong when Neji could not " Tenten gasped then smiled " you already do by being here" and than she kissed him it took him by surprise, but kissed her back.

When they let go for their foreheads connected " now I know I was being foolish chasing after Neji your the man I need" Chouji smiled his goofy smile and held her hand in his "good cause I been concerned about you lately anyways " " you have?" " yea you can even ask Shikamaru, but he doesn't know much about it " "heh he's your best friend it's okay if you tell him things " " I know " Chouji heard a noise " you can come out Shikamaru " "Sorry Ino was worried" "and you didn't let her come?" "no I didn't what her to get wet" if Tenten didn't know any better it would seem that Shikamaru was in love with Ino and she giggled " you don't have to worry about Ino she doesn't like him anymore or at least that's what I heard from Sakura " Shikamaru seethed Sakura never kept her mouth shut exspecially when it concerned Sasuke Tenten saw the face "sorry I didn't mean to make you angry" "it's not you trust me " "hey what took you so lond Shikamaru!" Ino shouted coming from the direction Shikamaru had Shikamaru turned in that direction and blushed the rain made her look like an angel Ino turned her face when she saw Chouji and Tenten holding hands and Shikamaru frowned "What's wrong Ino?" "nothing" and dashed off towards home Shikamaru sighed and ran off after her Tenten looked up to Chouji "Did we do something" "no Ino is hurting right now" "about what " " her love for Sasuke or her love for Shikamaru she doesn't know which one to choose" "it's easy it be Shikamaru if I was her" "heh for you, but's it's not that simple there Sakura involved if Ino dropped Sasuke Sakura would gloat about it to her and that would piss her off and that's why Shikamaru hasn't done anything about his problem" " wow he's trying to help with that problem first" "you could say that " Chouji replied looking at the direction his two best friends took off to.

* * *

A/n: hey Srry for it being so long to updated been doing other things plz review and enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feelings

Ino had stopped running she was soaked and she pouted about it, but want bothered her was the fact that she was indeed in love with Shikamaru and not Sasuke, but the problem she cared what Sakura thought of her yeah Ino was loud and aggressive with things, but she cares deeply for Sakura then she felt a hand on her shoulder and that made spun on her heel and hit the person the face with her fist Shikamaru hit the ground with a thud and mutters "should've known that was coming" "Shika! are you okay I'm so sorry!" " it's okay Ino I understand " "you do?" "yes I knew you were having these problems to begin with so that's why I didn't interfere " "Shika you shouldn't have done that" " and why's that?" "I needed someone too I feel so weak" Ino said tears falling from her eyes Shikamaru pulled her to him and she gasped in shocked, but wrapped her arms around his neck she felt so protected with him near her she couldn't describe the feeling and it scared her she felt possesiveness go through his body and the verge to be her rock in a hard place meaning she could always run to him when things were hard she had thought her dad was the only one with this type of feeling, but she guessed wrong and she smiled and looked up at Shikamaru " I love you Shika-kun " it took him by surprise, but replied with a fiery kiss to her lips saying he loved her too and she took with that answer "Ino I've loved you since forever remain with me " "Yes Shika" and they embraced again.

Shikamaru took Ino home said good-bye and a kiss and headed home himself once in the door of his home he saw his Uncle there having a serious conversation with his dad he didn't want to interfere he went straight to his room to think about his good fortune. He looked out the window wondering if Ino was doing the same thing than he heard shouting and he ignored it downstairs Shikaku had accidently shouted at Shikazu about why he would let Emiko still suffer like that and why he would leave it to Jiraiya to do it himself, but Shikazu had said Jiraiya was the only one capable to help her and to top it off Yoshino had gotten onto Shikaku for it " That's no way to treat your older brother" "I know and I'm sorry Shikazu I didn't mean to shout it out like that " " Troublesome it's fine you had a right to voice your opinion " "I just hope it didn't bring Shikamaru attention to come down" Yoshino said "Nah that kid happy right now" Shikaku replied "WHAT!!!" Yoshino sqeaked out excitedly "Shhh Woman he might be sleeping" Shikaku said gritting through his teeth. Shikazu laughed he knew what made his nephew happy he finally had the guts to tell Inoichi daughter out on her feelings and he smiled now he just needed to do that with Tsunade, but didn't know how he was scared, but that scared it was her temper that he had to watch out for he decided to leave and head to the hokage tower to talk to Tsunade about his feelings if he could say them that is.

Once Shikazu reach the tower he saw Tsunade just leaving and heading toward home "Oh Shikazu would you like to walk with me?" she asked " yea definately " he replied and walked up next to her towards her home "Tsu how much did Emiko tell you about how hurt she is inside?" "nothing really I guess that guy did a good emotional number on her......." than Tsunade stopped " Orochimaru couldn't help all he could do was kill the guy thinking the jutsu would wear off her emotional displeasure is a jutsu I'm sure of it!" and she dashes back to the hokage tower to look up information. Shikazu stared after her for a minute before running to catch up to her what was she planning he walked into the office and it was a mess he stood shocked out of disbelief " you know it just could be her real emotions " "Emiko nevers acts that way you know it better than I do!" " I realise that, but Emiko got in this mess she can get herself out." "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ME OUT OF THIS!!!!!" Tsunade shouted Shikazu took a few steps back to save his life than Tsunade found it and went to her desk and opened the file " Yea it is a jutsu but one I don't recognize " Shikazu didn't know what to say he didn't know about it either so Emiko was dealing with a jutsu that no one knew about he turned around and walked out of the office Tsunade looked confused at his retreating back. Shikazu didn't if Emiko and Jiraiya was having a sweet moment together he need to them what Tsunade had found he knocked on my down and I answered groggily "hello....." "hey is Jiraiya here with you?" "no he went home?" "I've got something to tell you" "fine Shikazu come in" Shikazu walked and took off his shoes and sat down at the table I noticed he was serious about whatever he had to tell me " ok when you ran off and met that dude did he do any hand signs?" "Not that I can remember wait he did, but that was when we accidently got ambush by these group of rogue ninjas I didn't think anything of it why?" I looked at him suspicously "Don't look at me that way Uchiha I'm worried" "about?" "that the jutsu change you on who we all knew " "WHAT!!" Shikazu smiled there's the Emiko he knew he watched her storming about the apartment throwing profinities everywhere aiming at anything and anyone.

I finally calmed down and sat down at the table across from him when Sasuke walked out from the extra bedroom glaring straight me "you had to yell!" he stated "sorry" he just went back to his room. I made a face of annoyance "the brat" Shikazu sighed " look there doesn't seem to be a way to break but on your own strength so what I need you to do is act yourself and the Jutsu might just wear off " "Tsk fine, but don't make in fucking promises" " now that's you" " oh shut up " than we laughed " so Jiraiya been here huh?" Shikazu asked he noticed the folded blanket and the pillow on top " yea what of it" " oh nothing " he smiled again Jiraiya only stayed to watch over me knowing fool well that Jiraiya loved me deeply the only thing that was pissing him off was the fact he hadn't moved in to claim her Shikazu knew Jiraiya was the right person for her, but they were both too hard headed to realize that now it was time for Tsunade and him to intervene and get them together so he got from the table and headed for the door I looked at him weird and he just said without looking back " I'm tired need to go home " and left. I laughed and stood up to go to bed Sasuke heard the last part ' so sis is under a Jutsu? but what?' he thought he was trully concerned here he was finally not alone someone to run to for his problems a sister to look up to and she was suffering this whole he clenched his fists in anger he wanted to get revenge for her on the guy that did it to her, but the only problem with that was he did't know where to look.

The next day Jiraiya was with Naruto "so pervy-sage where have you been?" Naruto asked " with a friend" "who Tsunade-baachan?" "no!!" "well Who!?" "he was with me blondie" I said laughing Jiraiya looked up from Naruto and gawked 'here I was wearing a complete different ninja attire and he open mouthed at me' I thought getting annoyed and than I saw his nose starting to bleed I rolled my eyes went over there and bonked him on the head " YOU BAKA!!!" Jiraiya just smiled stupidly "that I am" I smirked " how about a training match Jiraiya?" "sure" we got to the training grounds with Naruto on our tails he was wanting to watch when he saw Hinata "Hi Hinata-chan!!" he shouted running to and leaving us I smiled 'about time' I thought Jiraiya got into his stance and so did I "no Sharinngan " he exclaimed "tsk you wish" Jiraiya almost face palmed into the ground ' Emi back to her same old self' he thought almost jumping in joy the match started out fairly and tan rumors started and apparently a crowd had surrounded around the two ninjas it distracted Jiraiya for a moment, but just for that second I landed a punch straight to his face and was thrown back by that time Tsunade showed wondering about why there was crowd around the training area and found out why she sighed until she saw the smirk on my face Tsunade knew now that the Emiko she knew was back the one to kick your ass if the situation called for it or sometimes just doing it if you had pissed her off she smiled when I landed a kick to his shin and ducked from his punch Tsunade now knew I had released Sharinngan and was reading his moves perfectly, but she also figured that Jiraiya wasn't using his old strength she pondered at this why was he holding back he never did before against me so why now.

The match ended fairly and with a tie later that night I was the bar with Jiraiya celebrating our tie " good job Jiraiya you actually stood on your own!" I said with my usual smirk Jiraiya smiled " I know right at least you weren't against the smart one " I laughed " don't tease Shikazu there's times his stragities can kick my ass" " I know you were pissed about that for a whole week" we had a few more drinks and left holding on to each other laughing we got my apartment when he had kissed me fully on my lips so tender and passionate I thought I was going to melt and than he let go " I'm going Emi take care of yourself" and walked away I stood there and put a finger to my lips and blushed deeply red I stumbled into my apartment took off my shoes and plopped onto the couch I smelt his scent and just took it in I couldn't help it was deeply in love with him than I sat up ' than why am I not doing anything about it' I thought I was Furious with myself I got up off the couch put my shoes back on and dashed the door.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone srry about the update enjoy and review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: srry for chapter 6 being so short I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger and I thought that was the perfect spot ^_^ plz enjoy story!

* * *

Chapter 7: the confession

I went down to the training grounds and saw Jiraiya standing there I knew he was thinking about something so I walked up behind him and hugged him my arms around his waist I felt him stiffen in my arms not knowing who it was til he heard me talk " Jiraiya thank you for being here with me "It's not a problem Emi" he turned in my arms where we were facing each other "Jiraiya there's something I need to tell you " he saw tears, but a smile was still plastered on my face " what is it?" he kept his arms around me in case there was a sobbing breakdown, but there wasn't " I love you Jiraiya all of you ever since, but was too afraid to say it and to admit it to myself you helped me to my feet when no one else could you are my rock my shelter from my pain don't you understand I'm meant to be with you like you are to me." his eyes expressed shock, but love as well " I love you too Emi I do " and we kissed passionately what they didn't know was Shikazu and Tsunade had walked by and heard the confession and Tsunade was smiling ' finally' she thought she knew Emiko wanted to confess to him, but was scared if he didn't show the same feelings she had always knew that Jiraiya had kept her safe he did on that last mission she was on and saw how much devotion he showed towards me even though his perverted ways got in the way sometimes and she knew Shikazu thought the same he smiled knowing they were meant for each other.

Jiraiya let go for air and touch his forehead with mine "Emi I've love you since the beginning, but was scared of your rejection if I had confessed " "I understand it was the same to me" I went and straddled his lap and placed my hands on his chest " come home with me Emi" Jiraiya said with a lust covered voice I smiled "Sure" he stood up picking me up and went to his apartment. At the Hokage office Tsunade was dancing in happiness " I knew it " Shikazu shooked his head "we all knew it Tsu" he said walking towards her he took Tsunade hand and twirled her around the floor Tsunade blushed and when he brought her back to him with her hand placed lightly on his chest he kissed her when they let go he said " I love you forever Tsu" "I love you too" and she leaned onto his shoulder "Shikazu My life feels perfect with you, but I want to surprise Emiko and Jiraiya with this if you don't mind " " I don't mind at all, but Emiko is known as the forgotten loudmouth if you have forgotten about it" "it'll be fine plus she's kept all my secrets to herself and hasn't said a word about to anyone in the past so I don't think she going to now" "True " Shikazu kissed Tsunade again and this time she put her arms around his neck and fingers into his hair.

The two of them didn't hear the door open til they heard Jiraiya talking " about time to you two as well" Tsunade went red in the face "Not funny Jiraiya!" I laughed "Let's gamble to celebrate!" Tsunade dashed out the door dragging me in the process Jiraiya was going to follow Shikazu shooked his head " let the girls go free this time they need girl time" it bothered Shikazu that Emiko had brought that up he knew that was a way for me to talk to Tsunade without the boys he sighed and patted Jiraiya shoulder "hey let's go do something" and walked out the door with Jiraiya following Tsunade got her place walked and I followed "Tsunade why did you do that?" " I wanted to talk" "oh okay so what is it?" " How did you know I liked Shikazu better than Orochimaru?" "the way you always stared at him with longing eyes " "oh hey the other reason I dragged you away is that I need you to go on a mission with Team 7 if that's okay" "Yea that's fine " Tsunade handed me the scroll "all the details of mission is in there" I nodded while putting the scroll into my pouch "when do I start " " now if you like " "sure call them to your office I'll be waiting for them by the gate"

Tsunade was waiting in her office for team 7 she had sent a messenger to get them a few minutes later they walked she noticed Sasuke was still the same person meaning he wasn't glad that his sister was back Tsunade could understand why she saw Naruto muttering under his breathe something about Sasuke Tsunade presumed and than she spotted Sakura who really didn't say anything, but you can tell she was pissed as hell. " hello you three you have mission " Tsunade said handing out three scrolls she was going to make this as easy as she possibly could for me Sasuke tooks his as well as the other two "who're we with?" Sakura asked "Emiko Uchiha" was all Tsunade replied "what?" Sasuke answered with anger laced words " she's waiting for you three at the gates" they nodded and headed out.

Jiraiya and Shikazu were at the bar having a few drinks of sake "It seems to me that Emiko is feeling better " Jiraiya said "yea she is I'm glad you guys are together" "same with you and Tsunade " they laughed Shikazu was actually happy that Emiko had gotten the guts to confess to him he knew it would happen it was just a matter of time he also was happy that he got the courage to ask Tsunade Emiko confession proved him that everything could be possible if you believed it would happen he smiled and knew Jiraiya was thinking the same thing. Cho hd walked into Ichiraku for lunch and saw Shizune there just about to order "Let me treat you to lunch lady Shizune" Cho offered with a smile she smiled and replied "ok" they had ordered and gotten their food and talked as well Shizune was saying " Lay Tsunade talked about you guys highly like you guys were her very own family, but what I noticed she talked very highly of your friend Shikazu like she was deeply in love with him don't tell Tsunade I figured that out?" " oh I won't cause I knew that before you did " Shizune smiled after they ater lunch they walked around and talked Shizune actually enjoyed his company. She laughed at his jokes and old stories he shared and smiled at kind heart "So Cho how about a date tomorrow?" "sounds good what time?" "the same time today" " perfect" Cho gave Shizune a kiss on the cheek and headed on his way ' he's a handsome man' Shizune thought maybe it was time for her to start thinking about dating just like Tsunade did she smiled.

Shizune got home and sat down on her couch thinking of her good fortune would Tsunade believe her that she would possibly be dating a good friend of hers or not Shizune had not a clue about her feelings just yet so she wanted to keep this a casual date til her feelings were completely cleared about Cho. The next day Shizune and walked into the office Shikazu was there he smiled and waved Shizune smiled and said " How's Cho?" "he's good " " Great" Tsunade saw the small glint of a blush carressing Shizune cheeks and smiled love was certainly in the air Cho walked in and took Shizune hand " come eat breakfast with me " "ok" and he took her out of the office and down the street to the training grounds " I thought we were going for breakfast?" "changed my mind I just want to hang with you I really enjoyed your company yesterday" Shizuna giggled " I did too" They talked for hours Shizune now knew why he kept his distance from woman besides Tsunade and me it was because he had liked this girl from a long time ago and she rejected him pretty harshly and Shizune hugged him " I would never reject you for who you are." Cho hugged her back " I know I felt that about you" he said with a smiled.

I was having a hard time with team seven and almost pulled out my hair " Listen! this is a ambush mission and we need all the teamwork we can get if you can't do that than go home!" Naruto and the others nodded there heads an agreement and concentrated on the mission ahead "what's the plan?" Sasuke said " we surround them and attacked them I'm not good on routine plans so stick with me, but if we surround them we should have a less casualty count than needed " The three of them responded with " Hai" and they did want they were told. The enemy knew they were coming and attacked them ' Shit!' I thought we got into the middle of a battle of wits " You said this should be easy" Naruto said " shut up didn't think they would find out...unless" I heard a laughter that I heard in the past " that's right my dear Emiko I knew you would come." It was that man that I had met and betrayed me with my own emotions my fists clenched together around the kunai I held in my hands he smiled he knew it still got to me.

He went for Sakura and I got in front his sword peircing my shoulder " your my opponent no one elses got it " he smiled evilly and pulled out the sword roughly I screamed out in pain our fight started I ended up behind with the kunai to his throat "your name " he didn't notice her move he guessed he should never underestimated a Sannin " Jinko is my name the turth" "tsh like I believe that" "look you have me at your mercy I not fully trained Ninja like you are so you have me that name is the truth" he said with true honesty the kunai left his throat and his arms and hands were bound together " your coming with me " I said I handed him off to Sasuke and held my shoulder ' god that hurts' I thought I bandaged up my arm and headed back to Konoha with team seven and Jinko.

We reached there and headed for the Hokage tower "Tsunade mission accomplished" "great I knew you could do it!" " eh I know " " how did team 7 work?" " off course at first but they did Great" " good " Sakura felt bad for me protecting her, but Sasuke wouldn't let her " Sakura that man was her problem and you know that" " yea, but I didn't move didn't defend myself or anything " "you did the best you could and that's all my sister asked for " Sasuke said with a small smile I turned to them " I wasn't expecting anything big from you guys just your very best" I replied with a smile Jiraiya stormed and hugged me I flinched in pain " what's wrong? are you hurt?" he asked worried " eh just a scratch" "if it was a scratch than the Emiko I know wouldn't flinch from it" Shikazu explained thoroughly I glared at him saying do I have to hit you that same spot as last time look " let me look at it " Tsunade said I knew I couldn't get away with it so I undo the bandaged and showed her Tsunade grimaced " did you medicine the wound before bandaging it?" " yea " "ok hold still Jiraiya hold her still" "ok" after Tsunade healed it she looked at me " no mission til that is completely healed you got me" "yes" I replied.

Jiraiya laughed he knew I wasn't going to listen to anything anybody said I glared at him" what's sooo funny?" "you" "how's that funny?" "the way you said yes when you don't listen" "tsk I am this time is that a problem?" "no Sweetie it's not" "oh and Jiraiya I also suggest no Sex til I say so is that clear" now it was Jiraiya turn to be open mouthed and shocked "b..but " "no buts she needs no stress put onto that shoulder and I mean it or I'll crumble you to ground if I hear you did " now it was my turn to laugh and he just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Sadness

Sasuke reached the apartment of his sisters when Naruto got in front him "follow me " Sasuke glared, but followed him they reached the roof of the hospital "what" " I won't let you leave us Sasuke " "hmph over my dead body " " as you wish Sasuke!" Naruto yelled they fought for 10 minutes Sakura had watched the whole thing Naruto had his Rasengan and Sasuke Chidori. Sakura was devastated and screamed " Stop!" before the attacks hit each other Kakashi deflected the attack Sasuke had run off pissed that Kakashi had interrupted their battle. He looked to where Naruto Resangan hit he had thought it was just a small attack due to how it enter the water tank, but he underestimated the strength and he clenched his fists ' how could Naruto become so much stronger than me?' he thought seething through his teeth. He rushed home and packed a bag and headed for the front door, but he noticed I was blocking his way "what are you going to fight me too?" "If that's what I have to do to get you to listen to me than I will" I said glaring Sasuke didn't really want to see my full abilities he couldn't stand a chance against me to begin with " look you can't stop me from leaving" "no I can't, but I know Orochimaru and he's not looking out for you only for himself think clearly I can train you " "no you can't your mind is corrupted by this village" " A village that took you in when our family was slaughtered!" I shouted my hands shaking with anger "you know nothing of what happened that day" " I do understand what happened and that doesn't give you the reason to go run off to Orochimaru and say hey train me he's going use for his ow sake not yours " "Orochimaru can give me the power to kill Itachi" I had stopped listening "Look Itachi slaughtered the clan for a reason, but know this he did love you and I love you too"

That stopped Sasuke for a minute, but walked past me " Remember you don't have to do this I just want you to do want's right and this isn't it " He didn't hear that part just walked out the door and slammed it shut. When he reaching the gates Sakura stopped him " don't go please don't go " "and why should I? " " I love you and couldn't bear it if you left so please don't leave!" He got behind her and she didn't see it in time " Sakura...Thank you" and knocked her out and place her on the bench and left the village. The next morning Shikamaru had gathered Kiba Neji Chouji and Naruto to help rescue Sasuke , in the meantime I was still standing in the same spot where I stood when talk to that little brat of a brother when the door bell ranged I turned around on the spot and answered it "What!" I practically shouted " um did someone wake you from the wrong side of the bed " Shikazu remarked with his arms crossed "no come in " and I stormed off into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He followed cautiously the last he had seen me this pissed off was with Orochimaru and it was not a pretty sight he didn't quite remember what triggered it, but Orochimaru learned his lesson that day.

Shikazu went to the cabinets to search for some herbal tea to make to calm the nerves, but couldn't find any he sweat dropped he knew I never run out of that stuff, but today I guess I had he sighed and sat down across from me. I looked at him " What " "nothing, but what happened?" "Tsk" I turned my head away from him Shikazu figured it out his nephew went out on a mission early this morning it had to something about Sasuke he smirked very slightly " is it Sasuke?" I turned and slammed my fist onto the table "that brat!" "well you could've stopped him" " no I couldn't even if I put him into the hospital he would leave just as he was well enough to move" " you could've broken his legs" "tsk even if I do that the answers still the same " Shikazu knew I was suffering in saddness knew that the only family I had was my siblings and both were now rogue or missing nin. There was a knock on the door and I sighed and answered it "What!" "Hey who died?" Jiraiya asnwered worried " no one " and went back to kitchen table Jiraiya saw Shikazu there and went straight for the cabinets " there's no Herbal tea if that's what you searching for" Shikazu replied "naw looking for shot glasses but these will be fine " Jiraiya took out three small glasses and set them down on the kitchen table "please tell you've got booze" "yep Whiskey" he said with a smile " good" he poured the whiskey into the three glasses and handed them out but I grabbed them and downed all three of them Jiraiya stared speechless "hey I was wanting one " Shikazu shooked his head helplessly.

Ino was with Tenten later that morning she was worried about Chouji and Ino patted her on the back " Chouji a strong man knowing he's got a strong Kunouchi waiting for him at home " Ino exclaimed with a smile Tenten smiled back knowing Ino was right, but she couldn't shake off this bad feeling in her gut that something terrible was going to happen. They found Sakura at the ramen stand "hey Sakura let's go do something fun" Ino said with a smile she knew Sakura needed it and that's what she was gonna do "fine" was all Sakura said she was still depressed that Sasuke didn't stay because she knew and he knew they loved each other deeply, but she also knew revenge was the top of his list right now of things to do. They went off to find Hinata and get her to have a little fun and they did find her by the training grounds she was training with Kiba and Shino "Hey Hinata how about you take a break and come with us girls to do something" "o...ok" she said standing up and brushing herself off. The girls went to the hotspring once they were the water they all sighed in relaxation "this feels great!" Ino exclaimed blessfully the other girls nodded in agreement 20 minutes later Shizune, Tsunade and myself showed up and got into the water as well " hello girls " I said with a fixed smiled Tsunade knew I was drunk knew that I was pissed off that Sasuke had pulled off the stunt and had not listen to a word she had said.

Sakura saw how troubled I was and said " he'll come back Naruto promised me" I looked in her direction with a look of slight hope, but knew it was a lost cause I waded to Sakura and put my hand on her shoulder " if you want to help get Sasuke back train with Tsunade and me we'll get you and you three strong to do almost anything." I said and gave a wink to Tsunade, Tsunade just stared at me, but I knew she agreed with me and I smiled. I got out and went to change it was getting late and I had things to do and steam to let off Sakura watched me go "She pissed because of Sasuke isn't she?" "yea, but she let him go hoping he'd realize going to Orochimaru is a bad mistake and hopefully he'll come back" "I see" Sakura didn't blame me for seeing that way Sasuke was my brother she knew Sasuke didn't know about sister just his brother. Sakura sighed and got out too she getting despressed again and needed to do something to get her mind off it.

At the gates of Konoha Kio and Shimo had appeared "it sure hasn't changed since the last time we saw it eh Shimo?" asked Kio Shimo hadn't forgotten he smiled remember the day that he had over heard Kio and Nena talking he had also heard him confessed that he liked her, but Shimo knew better Kio was in love with Nena and that frustrated him for he was in love with her as well, but his father had him busy all the time that he couldn't hang out with her when he wasn't busy with Ninja affairs. Shimo eyes lowered at memory and he knew Kio was thinking the same "Shimo let's get some ramen for old time sakes " "sure" they get to Ichiraku ramen and they see Shimo nephew Shino and Kio leaves to give them bonding time Kio continue to walk and saw someone he dreaded to see " Hey Kio" I said "Hey Emiko what's up?" " nothing just walking about" "Have you seen Nena" of course Kio knew she had not, but had to ask " no " " I see thanks, but I'm gonna continue my stroll see ya later" "later" and I leave Kio sighed he wasn't going to see or talk to Nena again til he ran into her "Nena?" She stood there surprised to see him "Kio?" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Untold feelings

Kio and Nena looked at each other and she ran and hugged him "Kio! it's so nice to see you again!" Kio blushed and hugged her back it had been 10 years since he seen her last and he had missed her during that time period he thought he would never seen her again " hey Nena how have you been?" "good just trying to fit in since the last time I've been here" He chuckled she had a point it change alot since than and people was staring at him strangely. He also saw couples walking down the streets, but he noticed not all of them were with their love ones his heart went to them for his didn't see it didn't see that her love was right in front of her, but she looked else where "Kio you ok?" " huh? Yea I'm fine " "You wanna eat at the barbaque place" "sure" and they left for the resturant. Nena couldn't believe it Kio was here; back at the village she ran to him and hugged him " oh Kio you're here " He hugged back "yea Hey I'm sorry that you lost your father" "that's ok he died believing in what he thought was right and saving his village I just didn't hope that one of his students would be hokage after him" "so one of his students is hokage " "yea" she didn't want to tell him which one after they ate they went for a walk Nena smiled " you know Kio it was really nice to see you again " " same here, but I need to go see my sister and see how's she doing before I head out again" Nena put up a fake smile " well have fun" " I'll try she's obnoxious sometimes" Nena chuckled and watched him walk off.

Nena frowned was she starting to fall for him she didn't know it didn't seem like he wanted to be an a relationship at the moment and it bothered her she sighed and headed back to her apartment. Shikamaru was happy extremely happy he hoped Ino was too he didn't like to see her unhappy or hurt for that matter and he be damned if someone made her unhappy while he was around or not he didn't see a smile on her face in a long time and he wondered why that was he noticed something haunted her memories and it wasn't about anyone here like she had witnessed something that she shouldn't have seen he frowned what was it that made her upset? He was about think further into it When Chouji interrupted his thoughts " we'll be back home after this mission is finished* he hope so Chouji didn't like leaving Tenten behind Chouji knew how Shikamaru felt and knew how much it bothered him. Ino sighed she wish Shikamaru was here she hanged out with Shikaku and Yoshino just fill in that empty void she was feeling she wanted him back home into her arms where she knew was safe she looked down in saddness the empty void was getting bigger with every passing day She wished Chouji was home Tenten was miserible " Hello Ino" Ino looked up and saw Shikazu she smiled the Nara's always did have that sense of something troubling someone " Hey" "missing him" " yea" " he'll be back have faith" "I do have faith, but I can't help that something happen " " everyone has those trust me " they found a bench and sat down Shikazu knew that Shikamaru's girl was the world to him ever since he was little " you know I'm proud of both you and Shikamaru " " you are?" "yes you both understand the importance of patience and missions and love" Ino smiled at that. Shikazu also knew something was bothering the young Kunoichi beside Shikamaru being next to her, but he didn't want to pry into something he knew wasn't any of his buisness unless she wanted it to be Ino looked at him and gave faltered smiled and than looked away " what's bothering you?" Ino shivered at the question "Ummm well back when I was a very little girl I went out for a walk with my mother..." Ino stopped there she didn't want indulge into that story it was too sad for her to handle and she stood up " I'm sorry, but I have a shift at the flower shop" and she left.

Shikazu was puzzled he knew now it was about her mother, but what he didn't know he shrugged his shoulders and stood up as well and headed for his brother's house once there he noticed Cho and Chouza were there as well as Inoichi it seemed they were discussing something important " hey am I missing out on something" he asked Cho looked that way and frowned " No " Shikazu didn't like the way Cho frowned like that and stood within the circle to hear the discussion Inoichi looked down and clenched his fists " Shikazu my wife was killed by the sound five and I'll be relieved to see them all dead " Shikazu didn't blame him now he knew why it troubled Ino so much " Did Ino witness the murder?" Shikazu had to ask " yes my princess saw everything while she hid I think her mother told her to hide so they wouldn't find out and kill her too" Inoichi replied with tears welling up in his eyes Shikaku frowned " hope my son does a good job" all Inoichi could do was nod his head in agreement. Shikazu looked to Cho " How's Emiko?" "pissed as hell she at the training grounds letting off steam why didn't Sasuke listen to her?" " Don't know " "I suggest not going to the training grounds for awhile Emiko looks like she ready to kill something" " you don't have to tell me twice" Shikaku was perplexed " what did she tell Sasuke?" " stuff that deeply matter to her and Sasuke and still he left" Cho answered Shikazu sighed he knew those Uchiha's where stubborn and didn't listen to a damn thing people had to say, but Emiko was different she listened and yet she was still critizied about her people being who they were.

Shikazu heard a rukus going on outside and headed out and saw that the Sasuke retrival mission came back unsuccessful " they're back from the mission" Shikazu also knew they were heading to the hospital " and it looks like they're heading to the hospital " no one said anything just left heading to the hospital once there Shikamaru finger bounded for it was broke was reunited with Ino hugging him Shikamaru was relieved to have her by him and kissed her forehead Inoichi smiled Ino had picked the right man for her to be with and was proud of that fact. Ino looked up at him " how's Chouji?" Shikamaru looked away with a few tears in his eyes Ino cried she wouldn't be able to cope with a lost teammate if Chouji had died the nurse had walked out and said that he would be fine Ino sighed in relief and hugged Shikamaru to comfort him. Tenten ran in and asked " how's Chouji condition?" "he's fine just some rest and healing" was Chouza reply Tenten sighed with relief " can we go see him?" was her other question "let's give him some time to himself and than we'll visit" Chouza answered Tenten nodded her head Chouza noticed she was clearly worried.

When Chouji was in a room Tenten Ino and Shikamaru went to visit "Hey babe" Tenten said Chouji smiled " hey sweetheart " Tenten went over there and gave hom a hug being gentle Chouji noticed she had been crying and patted her back Tenten looked at him after they ended their hug " I was so worried " "I know" He looked over to his two mest friends Ino had a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face it looked like to him that the smile was truly geniue and he smiled at that he knew something was bothering Ino deep down, but it wasn't his buisness he looked to Shikamaru he was relieved that his best friend had made it "Shikamaru don't blame yourself" " I can't help but do so" came Shikamaru reply Chouji laughed "Well I don't blame you neither does the others it was a mission successful or not" Shikamaru hanged his head in dispear Ino hit his arm " don't be that way " "but..." Ino kissed him out of love and for him to shut up Shikamaru groaned and let go and turned for the door knowing Chouji would like a private moment with Tenten so he took Ino and dragged her out of the room.

Once Shikamaru had her outside and to the spot where they firsted kissed and turned to look at her Ino saw for the first time on his face saddness and pain Her hand went and cupped his face and he stared down at her with tears threatening to fall Ino faltered a smile and look at him squarely in the eyes " don't blame yourself " was all she said before his lips touched hers passionately and deeply She returned it with just the same verocity. Shikamaru pulled her closer to him and Ino blushed, but got over it and untied his hair to let his hair fall over him when Shikamaru pulled away the kiss he smiled a real smile " thank you Ino for always being there and being one to love me for who I am" Ino truly did smile at that " your the one I should thank Shika" Shikamaru was confused and waited for Ino to continue " When I was 5 I had witnessed the most horrible thing I was walking with mother on a beautiful afternoon and she felt a presence coming so she told me to hide and I did the sound five showed up in front of her heading for Konoha on orders I think, but mother found out and decided to stall them as much as possible and it cost her; her life was taken for her from me from daddy from everyone that she cared about your mother lost her best friend that day" Ino looked away with tears falling down her face.

Shikamaru hand went to her chin and pulled her face towards him " She sacriface herself to protect her daughter and the village she's a hero and she wouldn't want to see her daughter linger on the bad memory of her death, but remember in life of all the good times you had" "the thing is Shika I don't remember her pass that " Shikamaru embraced her " she's always watching you and send love to you always " Ino cried at that and buried her face into Shikamaru chest. Tenten grasped Chouji hand and kissed it "Don't worry I'll heal and be out of here soon" Tenten smiled and kissed his hand again. Cho was sitting outside when Nena showed up Cho looked away he still remember what had happened between them so long ago and he was still hurting from it then he remembered what I had done to her when I had found out he remember that like it was yesterday. Shizune found me by the training grounds she knew what Cho had said to stay clear of the training grounds til I was calmed and collected "Hello Emiko can I speak with you?" I turned my head to the voice that spoke to me and smiled " Sure Shizune what's up?" " can you tell me something about Cho and Nena?" I stopped and looked at her and looked away with anger " are you sure you want to hear it?" "Yes" I sighed at her reply " Alright" and I took a seat by a tree Shizune went over there and sat next to me " well it started back at the festival Konoha was having when we where fifteen Cho was only 13 at the time, but he loved Nena and asked her out she said yes of course and they were happy, however, a week had passed and Cho was going to Nena's house to pick her up for a date and her mother had said she had left to do something Cho said ok and walked off he walked past a alley way and saw Nena with another guy. He was shocked out of his mind and knew at once that the relationship they had was gone she didn't love him is what she told him just said yes to him to make him shut up well He had taken off running to the uchiha compound without meaning to and almost got arrested if I hadn't seen him I took him to my place and sat him down on my bed to talk and I would listen he told me everything that had happen through tear streaked eyes and I shouted out in anger I was gonna give Nena the worst memory she ever had when the Chunin exams came I was still pretty pissed off at her and noticed that we had to face each other in the chunin exam preliminaries I smiled evilly and the two of greeted each other on the battlefield I had shouted at her for being stupid and Naive and she didn't know what I meant til I went straight for her aiming my Kunai to her heart she had dodged that but couldn't block off my fury the battle lasted for an hour and could've last 3 more until my Sensei and my father pulled us apart I would never forget the look of fear in my father's eyes that he knew I was force to be reckoned with. Actually they had done good by pulling me away from her she would've been dead if they hadn't, but that was my plan she had ill-used one of my friends feelings like they were nothing and I'd be damned if I just stood by and watched him suffer Nena was put into the hospital for two months because of me and I didn't regret a thing about it Cho had thanked me for saving his dignity, but didn't want to see her hurt I knew he still liked her and knew that he would slowly try and get over her" I explained

Shizune was speechless she didn't know it was that bad " Shizune your treating him better than what she did and I trust you to make him the most happiest person in the world he deserves that Shikazu and I make him happy, but he looking for a woman to love him for who he is and a woman to trust him and make him and I know that woman is you" Shizune saw a smile grace my lips she knew I was right She stood up and looked at me " thank you for telling me the story now I know what I must do" and Shizune was off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: relieved pain

Shizune found Cho at the hospital outside of Chouji door "hey Cho can I speak with you?" Cho looked confused, but nodded his head yes they went somewhere to talk more privately and Shizune turned and hugged him " I understand now " Cho was enlightened and kissed her fully on the lips when he let go He looked in Shizune eyes " you've made me happy Shizune " Shizune smiled and kissed him again passionately after they let go of that kiss Cho twirled her around and looked at her " your beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different " Shizune smiled and kissed him again after the kiss ended she laid her head on his chest Cho smiled and kissed the top of her head. Chouza smiled he knew want was happening even without watching the scene he was happy that his brother finally found someone that could make him happy he turned and saw me walk in with a light smile gracing my lips I turned to look at him and sat down next to him " hey Chouza" "Hey Emiko" he smiled at me he knew I was fighting an inner battle " you did the right thing" I looked at him " I know I just hope it was enough" Chouza nodded in agreement when Cho and Shizune came back from their loving moment Cho was astonished to see me there "Emiko?" "Heya Cho miss me?" I said with a big grin Cho was surprised he knew I was pissed off as hell earlier " What brings you here?" He asked " to see my best friend of course" I replied bumping his shoulder with mine he grinned "Emiko thank you for being such a great friend " "why are you saying thank you " "you see I had always thought the Uchiha's were always absorbed in their own lives and not lives of others and you proved me wrong when we teamed up together " I stared at him with a smile "Thanks Cho that means alot" and I hugged him he hugged back and noticed tears "Emiko you alright?" I blinked away the tears " yea I'm fine" I said.

Cho didn't get it maybe I was upset that I couldn't get Sasuke to stay or didn't what to beat the living lights out of him or what,but Cho knew I was hurting because Sasuke "look you did the right thing on letting him go to see for himself his mistake and if he doesn't see that than he's a lost cause and you know that more than anybody" " I know I just hope is all " I said with a small laugh Cho was happy he saw the Emiko he always knew back in front of him I stood up and turned to him with the most evilest grin ' oh no' he thought "you and Shizune meet me at my place I gave a game in mind" I said and dashed off to tell the others. I ran passed Shikamaru and Ino who looked like they were having a great moment just holding each other when I found Tsunade and Shikazu my smile lit up " hey you two meet me in my house I have a game in mind" I ran passed my place to find Jiraiya, but saw him standing at the door he saw me and smiled I ran up the stairs right when Shikazu, Tsunade, Cho and Shizune showed up.

I opened the door and they walked after me "so what game do you have in mind?" Shikazu asked " an old game of Truth or Dare" they sighed, but agreed nonetheless " who starts" asked Tsunade " I guess I will" " Jiraiya truth or dare?" Jiraiya thought about how bad could dare be " Dare" " I dare to go get Baki bring him here get him drunk and than tell him that a Lady would like to sleep with him, but in reality it's Gai so you take him to Gai's room and than tell him she's waiting for him AND you have to take pictures!" Jiraiya hanged his head in doom got up and left good thing Baki was staying in the village for the next two days He found Baki hotel room and knocked on the door with luck he answered quite grumpily "What" " Hey I was wondering if you would like a few drinks with me and a few of my friends it'll help get your mind off things" Baki stood there for a minute and thought about it " sure why not " and walked out the door and Jiraiya came back to the apartment.

Once inside Baki found the saki and started drinking when Baki was drunk enough Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder "Say would you like to get busy with lady?" Baki hiccuped and nodded yes " Follow me I have one special just for you " Jiraiya led him out of the apartment and to Gai's house " she's waiting for you inside" Jiraiya picked the lock and Baki went inside found Gai's bedroom and crawled onto the bed and started kissing Gai's neck immediately Gai moaned in pleasure and placed his hands on Baki's chest Baki smiled and turned Gai face to him and kissed his lips passionately outside the window Jiraiya gagged and took pictures Jiraiya noticed they were getting way into it than he realized and pratically closed his eyes and taking pictures randomly without looking what was happening Jiraiya jumped down from the trach bins thinking he had enough he really wanted to leave this place so he did once he got back to my apartment he ran straight to my arms and face full of my breasts.

I blushed madly and looked down at his thick white hair moving my fingers threw them Shikazu smirked " did you take pic..." "yea " Jiraiya threw the camera onto Shikazu lap once Jiraiya had gotten the image out of his mind he sat up next to me and just stayed silent Tsunade smiled "I'm gonna have a festival and Jiraiya truth or dare?" "Dare I guess again" " I dare you to not think perverted thoughts for the day you and the gang go to the festival" Jiraiya thought that couldn't be too hard. Eventually everyone had decided to go home I put an arm on Jiraiya's arm he looked at me and saw the look of desire in my eyes he smiled the others got out of there quick for safety reasons. Jiraiya kissed me passionately and picked me up and headed to the bedroom he laid me on the bed never breaking contact with the kiss when he did let go it was only for taking of my shirt his hands roamed everywhere letting a moan leave my lips Jiraiya smirked and kissed my collarbone I took off the Headband he wore and threw it across the room and tugged at his shirt he complied and took off all his clothing I gawked at him and than smiled evilly ' well two can play that game ' I thought and took off the remaining clothing I had on.

He went to my breast and sucked hungrily and than with one thrust he was inside I moaned loudly and we made rythem with out love making. When he was finished he pulled me into his embrace and kissed me lightly on the forehead " I love you Emi" "I love you too Jiraiya" Tsunade and Shikazu said good bye to Cho and Shizune and walked hand and hand " Shikazu come home with me I have something for you" " ok" he replied they got to her place "wait here " and she went upstairs She dashed about trying to find her most sexiest outfit and found it in the closet she smiled she put it on and found the robe that went with it and headed down the stairs " I hope you made yourself comfortable" " I am" he was confused what was running through her mind right now, but all thoughts floated out the window when he saw come down the stairs and he realized he was starting to have nosebleed Tsunade laughed and saw him grab a tissue off the coffee table and wiped it off, but his eyes never left her body she knew exactly what he was thinking and she giggled and walked over to him and straddle him where she was sitting comfortably onto his lap. This was turning him on more than he realized for he felt his member getting hard with arousal he groaned in pleasure and couldn't hold himself back and kissed Tsunade passionately he stood up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom Tsunade had already unzipped the vest he wore and was tugging at his hair tie.

Once he got her onto the bed he took off the vest and shirt while she took off the robe he kissed her again and traveled down to her collarbone he heard a moan of pleasure and he smirked against her skin which made a shiver run down her spine He took off that dress gown she was wearing and put one breast into his waiting mouth her nails raking his back He pulled off his pant and went inside the bodies making music together in harmony when he finished he collapsed to his side and Tsunade traced circles around his chest " that was great Shikazu" "I know it did me good" Tsunade laughed " I bet you been waiting to do that forever" " you could say that" she relaxed on his chest "so what go again?" she asked playfully he smiled and kissed her again.

The next morning I woke up with the smell of food she got up and put clothes and walked into the kitchen "What ya cooking?" "breakfast" " oh I'd love to have some" " I knew you would " Jiraiya finished cooking and made plates and set one down in front of me I stared at it and than dug in when she was finished she picked up the kitchen and had it cleaned spotless " clean your plate when your finished " "ok babe" I smiled at the endearment and went to the living room and picked up a newspaper and went outside and threw it at Naruto "Next time I spot you spying thru the window you better run as fast as you fucking can!" I shouted Naruto gulped and ran off. I went back inside " you think Naruto would have better things to do than spy" Jiraiya shifted uneasy in his seat and I glared at him " You taught him that didn't you!" "uhhh maybe" I went over there and bonked him on the head " teach him something that doesn't consist of your perverted ways " Jiraiya just smiled.

Tsunade had woken up early left a note saying she had to get to the office she saw Shizune she was happy that Shizune had found someone in her life to make her complete and was happy for Cho to have found the same in Shizune. Shizune looked her way " you ok lady Tsunade?" "Yea I'm fine just thinking on how lucky we are" "yea was thinking the same thing" they both smiled when the door opened and I walked in Tsunade saw I was annoyed " What he do now?" she asked with a smile " taught his perverted ways to Naruto" Tsunade laughed out loud " that's not new to me " " I wonder" "Well anyways I was wondering if you would like to a B rank mission" "what! this early in the fucking morning " "yes" "tsk fine" Tsunade laughed the Uchiha's did have the famous tsk when agreeing reluntantly.

I looked at Tsunade " when do I leave?" "Now" "Fuck!" and I left taking the scroll with me and slamming the door I got to my apartment and noticed Jiraiya had left 'probably went to go do something ' I thought I grabbed my things and headed out before anyone I knew stopped me from accomplishing my mission. Shizune looked at Tsunade " it wasn't B rank was it " " no S rank she knows where Orochimaru is at and what her to talk to him about giving her back her brother" "but that..." "I know Shizune it's risky, but she probably the only one that he'll do anything for" "but what if..." " than we won't tell them will we Shizune" "but they have to know" "Shizune I know what I'm doing" Shizune stayed silent after that she just hoped the mission came back a success.

A/n: I know real short, but plz enjoy and review :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: a stressed conversation

I got to my destination and cursed aloud " Damn you TSUNADE!" I screamed this was gonna bring bad memories for me and I took a deep breath I knew Oroshimaru was still here and I clenched my fists and headed forward I noticed the guards let me in with hearty smile and I realized Orochimaru was waiting for me. I headed for the main building which so happened to be the Kage building I knew Orochimaru would be there I walked in with the guards letting me through with no problems and reached the office I remembered the last time I had entered this building was when I was distraut about that Jinko guy and had seek Orochimaru comfort now that I had thought about it; it was pretty stupid of me to go to him it only cause me problems and more emotionally distraut and now here I am again like nothing happened ' Fuck you Orochimaru ' I thought I walked through the office door and saw Orochimaru sitting in his chair with his back turned I noticed Kabuto wasn't in the room I stood there Orochimaru was unusually silent til I heard him speak " Long time no see huh Emiko?" "Yea I guess " I answered normally Orochimaru turned to face me and I noticed a look of softness in his eyes " I've missed you" I smirked he was trying to act like he was when I met him 'I'll play along for awhile' " I missed you too" I said with saddness.

Orochimaru stood up and walked to me " You look stunning as always" 'just wait til you realized I'm Jiraiya got me and not you' I thought " thank you Oro" he smiled at the nickname " I missed you saying that name to me " "I can tell" "Say you what some Sake?" "uhhh sure, but not alot" Orochimaru guided me to table and we sat down I couldn't help but noticed him staring at me intently I looked down at my drink and than put it back down without taking a sip and stood up "Oro I have something I must say " "what is it?" "I know my brother went to you, but you don't need him give him back to me please Oro " Orochimaru didn't say anything just smiled I didn't like that.

In Konoha Gaara was sitting on the couch of the hotel room he was staying at Kankuro was on the floor cleaning his puppets from the fight with Sakon and Ukon " you know Kiba could have done better " "Kankuro don't be harsh everyone has a bad day" " I know " Temari walked in Gaara looked up to her " I thought you'd be with Neji?" " He's fine he told me to go home and eat something" Gaara knew better Temari was superly worried about him he knew she would just fix some toast and head back to the hospital "could you make Cookies for me Tema" Gaara asked "Temari glared at him " just eat the cookie dough " and she left the hotel room. She reached the hospital again and walked into Neji room He smiled at her when she walked in "Didn't I say you needed to eat so you can have your energy" "I can't Neji not while your here" Neji smiled warmly and patted a spot on the bed for to sit " Thought you'd be more comfortable here than the chair you'd been sleeping on" Temari blushed ' so he noticed ' she thought while sitting at the spot he had patted next to him. Neji smiled lightly and grabbed her hand kissed it " I love you and your strength will help me pull through this " " I love you too Neji " Temari lifted her feet up and laid down and curled up next to Neji.

When Temari had fallen asleep Neji parted a few stray strands of hair away from her face to look at her he sighed a blissful sigh and smiled deeply he was lucky to have her as the love of his life his rock in a hard place he yawned and fell asleep. Jiraiya paced back and forth in my apartment waiting for me ' where could she be ' he thought he had wanted to spend the afternoon with me at the spot where we'd met. He sat down on the couch moving his fingers he sighed heavily and left the apartment heading to the Hokage's tower to talk to Tsunade and ask her if she knew where his girlfriend whereabouts are. Once he reached the tower and into the office he saw Tsunade relaxed and talking to Shikazu sweetly " you know where Emi is?" he asked worriedly Shikazu looked up " Tsu said she was at home sleeping" " I just left there and she's not there" Shikazu looked to Tsunade " What I can't control what she does on her free time!" They sighed Tsunade was right she didn't control me when it came to free time. Shikazu thought this through 'now what would Emiko do if she had free time?' the answer was obvious she would spend with Jiraiya or Tsunade. So Tsunade story about doing something without her was completely off " your lying to me" "I'm not she came by earlier this morning asking me if I'd like to go do something with her and I said I had a festival to plan and she left without another word" Tsunade explained getting annoyed.

Jiraiya frowned he knew I wouldn't have shopped or anything without someone to talk to it was me to be very talkative and open minded " but why would she go alone if you had said no she would've asked Shikazu, Cho, Shizune or I to come along with her if you were busy" Shikazu knew this to be true I hated silence Tsunade sighed " alright you got me " Jiraiya looked confused " I sent her on mission" "rank?" asked Shikazu "B rank she should be back soon" "oh ok " Jiraiya answered relieved, but Shikazu wasn't convinced, but wasn't going push any farther he could tell that Tsunade was getting pissed and didn't want to push his luck. Naruto was upset and angry with himself he couldn't believe that he couldn't get Sasuke to come back he knew now that Sakura loved Sasuke deeply and vice versa, but what bothered him the most was the fact Sasuke left knowing he loved Sakura and leaving her like that was no way of showing he punched the wall of a fence and leaned himself against it. Hinata saw him there and decided to go over there and talk to him "hello N-naruto-Kun" Naruto looked up " hey Hinata-Chan" she blushed when she heard that " hey would you like to get something to eat with me?" he asked " S-sure" Naruto took her hand and walked her to Ichiraku's ' she needs to be happy ' He thought after they ate he took her to the meadow.

Hinata was confused why did he take her to the meadow when she looked around she gasped it was the most beautiful sight to behold she hugged him " thank you for this Naruto-Kun" He smiled his famous smile and hugged her back " Hinata-chan I love you" " I love you too!" and she kissed him out of joy and happiness when they let go for air Hinata looked at his beautiful face " I've seen you in grief and anger over Sasuke" I know you have it's just I hate seeing Sakura so sad and his Sister so pissed off " " I do too I think his sister feels responsible for not stopping him, but also regretting not coming back sooner" " I know " Naruto looked away with a deep thought ' Sasuke I just hope you take your sister's advice and mine and especially Sakura to heart ' Hinata took hold of Naruto hand " Naruto-Kun let's not worry about him for now let time see were his mistakes lead to" "You know your right you won't grow up unless you make mistakes" Hinata smiled at that 'your right in every way Naruto' she thought. They sat down under the shade of a Cherry blossom tree and looked into the view of the meadow holding onto each other Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment " Hinata?" "hmm?" " I'm going to see if Jiraiya would like to train me so I can become stronger so I can bring back Sasuke " " your doing this for Sakura " "and Sasuke they need each other desperately Sakura knows this, but Sasuke doesn't I wish he would before he left her the way he did" " Naruto I'm proud of you" "?" "for being such a caring person to all your friends and standing up for what you believe in I love you for that" Naruto smiled and pulled her closer to him " I love you for being a loving person and taking in all the flaws of the people around you; you have that power of Tolerance and acceptance " "thank you Naruto " Hinata said hugging him close.

Orochimaru walked closer to me and I backed away " what are you doing Orochimaru?" his smiled grew wider and my eyes lowered into a glare " you don't trust me Emiko" "I don't anymore where is my brother?" I knew it was pointless asking and the mission was pointless and a failure and again I blamed Tsunade for this " remember all the mission we did?" " oh you mean the one's where you did absolutely nothing" I said with venom he broke into his snake like laugh and I smirked " your really something ain't you Orochimaru you think you can make me drink this Sake just so you can have your way" Orochimaru seethed in anger " don't you dare threaten me" " don't Threaten me you mean?" Orochimaru stepped back " or did you forget the beating you got from me all those years back?" Orochimaru almost forgot about that day. He was acting like a jerk for he was teasing her about her Jealousy and lack of power and I had kicked his ass and told him never tease her again for once in his life he was scared for his life for my eyes showed 'I will kill you next time you do look' I smirked " so You didn't forget " "No" he said with a frown he didn't like where it was going, but he wasn't going to lose without a fight " I want my brother and if you don't complie with what I'm saying your snakey ass is mine got it " Orochimaru looked at my face for some sign of teasing, but there was not just the intention of death if my orders were not carried through.

He had never seen Emiko like this before and it scared him " he choose to come to me if you remember correctly" "yea, but that doesn't mean you won't use him for your selfish plans" He smiled " aww you read my thoughts precisely" " your dead!" I said what amazed me was he had attacked first I moved easily away from him " you know you can't really fight against an Uchiha can you" He attacked again this time surprising her and getting her in the stomach with the Kunai he had in his hand I gasped in pain and kicked him away from me. He laughed wickedly " I don't want to kill you so I suggest you leave" I glared and took the Kunai out of the wound and threw at him while falling to one knee ' how did he get me?' I thought I noticed he moved away from the thrown Kunai and walked to me with that evil smile " shall I injure you just like did Jiraiya all those years ago?" What he didn't know was that a Kunai had gotten him in the exactly same spot as mine and stumbled back gasped for air I smirked " you let your guard down you fool!" He had to admit he was stupid of thinking I wouldn't retaliate when he got closer I stood up and took out another Kunai grabbed his hair and held the kunai to his throat " where is my brother " before I got anything his mouth opened up and before I could react a sword came out of his mouth and pierced me in the shoulder I let go and stumbled backwards he laughed gloating at me " you shouldn't have came with a wound still healing from your last mission " I knew I'd have to leave and come back later so I jumped out the window and landed on the roof of the next building wincing in pain afterwards.

Once I was safe away from that place I leaned into a tree and cursed my luck ' Jiraiya gonna have my head if he sees me like this ' I started to walk again and stumbled over in pain, but then I felt someone lift me into someone's arms and noticed it was Shikazu and Cho standing there I relaxed in Shikazu arms "What happened to you this isn't like you" "shut up and take me home" "it's a day and half walk there" Cho said clearly worried " I couldn't convince him to give him back to me" Shikazu sighed she was missing her brother. They travel til they made camp I sat down by the fire trying to dress my wounds myself when Shikazu went over there and snatched the bandages from me " I'll do it lift up your shirt alittle" I did I was told with a slight pink tinge to my cheeks " He got you good" Shikazu said while applying anti infecting cream onto the wound after cleaning it and bandaging it up than he went to my shoulder " and this has been reopened "hmph" was all I said Shikazu finished with the shoulder as well and looked at me " you could've asked for help " "it was solo mission and once I get back I'm going to talk Tsunade " " I don't think that wise right now" Cho retorted " and why's that" " you need to rest when we get back here have some food" I smiled and took the sandwich "Thanks Cho" He smiled warmly " Wait how did you guys find me?" "we had a clue were you where going it wasn't hard to guess " replied Shikazu also taking a sandwich from Cho "We're a team and we always look after the other " Cho replied " it must be difficult for the both of you to deal with an Uchiha " "not at all your sincere when you want to be " Cho answered nicely.

I knew deep down they both wanted to kick Orochimaru ass for what he did I saw more clearly in Shikazu than in Cho I finished my sandwich and punch Shikazu's arm playfully He stared at me I just smiled while Cho laughed " I missed these days when it was just the three of us " Cho said remembering those days " yea when Emiko was obnoxious " "Hey! " "Well it's true " Shikazu replied with a smile I laughed and my teammates joined in. Later on that night I went to sleep and Shikazu told Cho to take me to the tent so I could be more comfortable and to get sleep himself and he would keep watch while Cho and I slept Shikazu looked into the fire clearly disturbed why did Orochimaru attack her when he was deeply in love with her or was he trying to get her just like he got Sasuke, but what Orochimaru didn't count on was the resistance he had felt radiating from Emiko Shikazu smiled that's was just me to resist any temptation no matter the intentions ' she might be a Uchiha, but with a head on her shoulders I'm glad I have her as a teammate' Shikazu thought. The next morning I was carried by Cho and we successfully made it back to Konoha I jumped off of Cho's back and headed for the hokage office Shikazu shooked his head ' she never listens does she' he thought I stormed into the office " Tsunade what is your problem you what me killed or something?" "No I did not " "Than..." "would you shut up and sit down " I did so I didn't like the look on her face not one bit "Jiraiya waiting for you at the spot you two met" I stared at her and than left to find him Shikazu and Cho walked in " She's injured and your going to let her go to Jiraiya with her looking like that he'll flip" Shikazu reasoned " well he'll have to take care of her than won't he " Tsunade responded " and who gave you the permission to leave the village?" "No one I knew she was needing our help " Tsunade sighed " I guess I should've thought having her take someone with her" "you think" " Hey don't start" "I'm not just saying" Shikazu said finishing the conversation.

I found Jiraiya with his back turned " I heard from Tsunade that you wanted to talk to me?" He turned around " yea... OH my GOD! What happen to you?" " got into a skirmish with Orochimaru it's nothing" He glared he was going to hurt him for this he wasn't out of his killing intent face til and hand was place there " hey get over it for now" " Okay for now" I smiled lovingly to him " there's something I want to ask you Emi" " what is it?" he smiled and took her hand in his.

A/n: I know I know alot of cliffhangers but I love them and keeps everyone at the edge of their seats plz enjoy and review :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Commitment of forever

I looked at him and saw him going down on one knee " Emiko Uchiha will you marry me?" I gasped in shock "Yes" was all I could say. He smiled and put the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately I returned the kiss deeply and wrapped my arm around his neck my right shoulder protesting the action, but I ignored it Jiraiya hand went to my ass and he squeezed it "Hey, not in public!" He chuckled and kissed me again when we let go of the kiss Jiraiya cupped my face with his hand " I love you " "I love you too Jiraiya " and we walked home to celebrate. Shikamaru stood on the front porch of his home waiting for Ino to show up ' what's taking her so long?' he thought moving his fingers he was anxious for Ino to show up. He saw her walk up and he walked to her " what took you?" " my Dad kept me busy at the flower shop til just now." Shikamaru smiled and stood up and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her after the kiss ended Ino smiled "shall we go inside?" "uh sure " and they walked into the house Yoshino got up from the couch; dropping the socks she was folding and went to Ino and hugged her " Hey, Ino darling why don't you stay for dinner?" "sure that'll be great better than having a tv dinner" "what does that father of yours can't cook" "not when he's drunk" Yoshino chuckled "where's he at?" "at the bar with his two best friends" "that lazy ass man of mine" Yoshino huffed and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Shikamaru sighed "What?" "this happens all the time no worries" "oh okay" she replied he took her hand and guided her to the family room Ino sat down on the couch while he moved the laundry basket away from the couch so Ino could be comfortable he sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder while he was flipping through the channels. Yoshino giggled and continued her cooking Shikamaru looked at Ino and smiled 'I can't believe she loves me ' he thought he heard the front door open and close knew his father was home, but he was yanked into the kitchen Shikaku looked at his wife confused " don't disturb them" "eh?" "Shikamaru is here with Ino and she staying for dinner" "ok, but shouldn't call her father first" "yea, but give them a minute" " alright " he finished in defeat and sat down at the kitchen table.

Ino relaxed and pulled her feet up and reached to rub the stress out, but Shikamaru beat her to it she smiled " thanks Shika" he blushed " don't tell my mom I did this" "I won't " she said giggling "How much hours does your dad give you at the shop?" " he doesn't give me alot I push myself to do alot of hours when I don't have missions" "Ino your feet are swollen because you work that hard you should stay here for the night I'll go get the phone from the kitchen so you can call your father" "oh Shika you don't have to worry..." "Ino I care for you and love you with all my heart and it's my job to worry" he said with a warm smile and walked into the kitchen "when did you get home Dad?" " 5 minutes ago" "where's the phone?" "here you go" Yoshino said handing him the phone with a smile. Shikamaru grabbed it and walked out of kitchen he went to Ino and gave her the phone " Call your dad and tell him what's going on." " alright " she replied taking the phone from him and dialing home and ranged once and Inoichi answered "hello" he said " Hey, Daddy it's me Ino I'm gonna stay at Shikamaru's tonight for I worked myself too hard at the shop and my feet got swollen for it " "that's fine as long as they have a guest bedroom for you" "they probably do thanks Daddy see you tomorrow morning" "alright Princess love you" "love you too " she said and hanged up the phone.

Shikamaru had continued rubbing her feet with a concern look " would you stop being so worried they're just swollen " she said coolly " I know, but can't help it" he said with a half smile "would you come back to the couch and sit next to me please?" "all right" he replied with defeat and sat back down on the couch that was when Shikaku walked into the living room tired of being in the kitchen " hey, kids" he greeted " hey" they said not really paying attention to him Shikaku sighed until he heard his wife shout " Dinner!" Ino and Shikamaru got up the couch and walked to the kitchen two plates of food where on the table for them. Later that night Ino realized they had a extra bedroom, but no bed she looked to her feet in sadness; however; felt Shikamaru hand grab hers and took her to his room " you can stay in here I'll crash on the couch " he turned to leave after saying he would sleep on the couch, but a pair of arms wrapped around him stopped him in his tracks " Ino are you okay?" "I don't want to be alone tonight could you at least crash on the floor?" she replied " all right" he answered with a light sigh of defeat and went to the hallway closet and fetch him an extra pillow and blanket and laid down on the floor while Ino got comfortable in his bed.

The next morning Naruto got up out of bed got dressed and and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast while eating he thought of Hinata and how she was doing and than he wonder ' I could ask her out today ' and he smiled his goofy smile. After he ate left the house to find her he really needed her loving embrace he walked around Konoha for about an hour when he saw her "Hinata!" and ran to her and embraced her into a hug she giggled he let go and looked at her she was absolutely dashing to see " you look wonderful" "thank you " she answered with a sweet smile. Naruto cupped Hinata face with his hands and kissed her they let go for air " what to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked " sure" she answered with a loving smile taking his hand they went to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

The two of them talked and caught up with each other when they weren't together " Neji doing good he's been writing to Temari non-stop" " That's good " "yea at least he doesn't talk about to Hanabi and me " "you don't like it when he talks about her?" "I do it's just I can tell he wants to talk about her 24/7 and I don't think I could handle that" "ah I get ya" " but you've had hard time than I do trying to keep Sakura cheered up" "That Emiko dealing with that and plus She getting training with Tsunade" Hinata smiled " Sakura needed something to do while Sasuke is gone" Hinata explained " yea true " They continue to talk and give each other small kisses and went to their favorite spot for the rest of the afternoon.

Nena was sitting on a bench in the park thinking Konoha wasn't for her any longer she got up and headed for the gate Kio was standing there along with Shimo Nena smiled "Thanks guys" She had a great team and they stuck by her when the situation was real hard Kio looked at her and started talking " I heard Sasuke Uchiha left the village" Nena stopped in her tracks and looked back that meant I was having a hard time ' Emiko probably in a depressed mood right now' Nena thought " and Emiko was pretty pissed off about it " "Any family member would be like that Kio" Kio looked away Nena was right any family would be angry and depressed if there child or sibling went off to become evil there was no hiding it. Nena looked back towards the village and ran back towards it she had to talk to me no matter what she wanted to become friends with me she wanted to end the silly rivalry that they had started.

Nena ran she didn't know why, but she did she found me with Jiraiya she saw that we were sitting under a tree together talking She smiled and walked over there. I sensed her coming and slightly frowned, but I saw a smile on her face a genuine smile of friendship not rivalry my eyes showed confusion and she lightly chuckled "What's so funny Nena " I asked slightly annoyed " Nothing...look I'm sorry for all the things I've done and would like to become friends rather than stay rivals with you" I stood up and walked to her " I never hated you just hated the fact my father put you in such high regard over his own daughter " I said " he didn't disregard you he talked highly of you when he was teaching me and my teammates saying how well your team worked as a Team Kio and Shimo always argued " " I wasn't perfect Nena sure my Team worked together as a team, but we had a few good fights with each other " " I know I was always wanted to become your friend even best friend, but you heart was cold to me " " my heart wasn't cold to you I hated the fact my father...well you know." I replied the two woman stood there in silence til I stuck my hand out " Truce" Nena took it with a smile and shooked hands.

Jiraiya smiled he wished Orochimaru was understanding like that, but he wasn't he heard me say I was leaving to hang out with Nena and he waved his hand saying he didn't mind a smile plastered on his face I smiled and looped my arm around Nena neck. Jiraiya stood and stretched out the kinks in his muscles for sitting under that tree for so long he didn't know what to do than he smiled maybe he'll go pester Tsunade a bit and he headed for the tower. Once he reached her office and walked in he laughed and Tsunade looked up confused " What are you laughing about Jiraiya" " oh nothing just came to see what my teammate was doing " he saw that Shikazu was there and saw deep concern in his eyes Jiraiya brows went serious "What's going on?" Shikazu sighed and replied " Emiko went to see Orochimaru to bring her brother back, but it was a no go" " already figured that" " We're afraid her heart might go cold with vengence on her mind " " not the way I see it " Tsunade and Shikazu stared blankly at him " she went off to hang out with Nena" Cho who was also there almost fell out of his chair choking on his chips that he was eating.

Shikazu was shocked to hear that " but aren't they rivals " "Nena came to her to end the rivalry" Tsunade smiled when Jiraiya said that " Maybe this will help her get passed her troubled mind of things" she said " Maybe" Jiraiya replied all it was, was wishful thinking hoping that I wouldn't bring a barrier around myself to block everyone out Jiraiya was worried about that there was only one time I had done that to him and the rest of our group and it was Orochimaru doing of course it was back in the time when we were all still teens Shikazu knew that the Uchiha attitude had come out and refused to listen to anyone I was famous for that the battleground was different though Shikazu knew that when pissed off I wasn't going to deal with nonsense he also remembered the time we had mission with Nena team the mission was successful, but the only reason it was, was because Nena teammate Kio had screwed up the original plan and I had come up with a back-up just in case that had happened he remembered me saving Kio ass from being killed that day.

Tsunade put her hands on her desk and got Jiraya and Shikazu attention as well as Cho who had now been able to stop choking. " I'm glad Emiko is able to get on with her life without her family here, but how long will Nena stay? Her and her team are well known not stay in the village for too long." Jiraiya knew this to be true " Tsunade to be honest I don't know I don't think anyone knows how long they'll stay" Jiraiya answered until he saw her smile and he crossed his arm over his chest " what are you planning? if your thinking on sending those two on a mission don't Emiko not able to " " it's not a mission it's me going on one to hang out with those two " she answered giving a glare to Jiraiya and getting up and leaving the office.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: hey guys before I get into chapter 13 just to let my readers know that I'm very busy with alot of other stuff and have terrible writers block atm :P but I will update as soon as possible

* * *

Chapter 13: Making up on past mistakes

Tsunade found Nena and I by the Barbacue resturant she smiled it looked like to her that Nena and I were enjoying ourselves " can I join?" Tsunade asked I smiled and replied " of course" they go inside and sit down at a table I sat down across from Nena and Tsunade sat down next to me. They talked and caught up with the other Tsunade laughed at a few of Nena old stories when she was with Kio and Shimo and Emiko eye twitched knowing she remember that as well. On the other side of town Shikazu sat down on the couch of his brother home and sighed deeply Shikaku looked at his older brother with concern "what's wrong? brother?" he asked Shikazu shooked his head " no nothing wrong " " than what is it?" "Tsunade went with Emiko and Nena to go eat and other things which is troublesome" " ah would you like to go drinking with Inoichi Choza and I at the bar?" " what a drag, but why not" Shikazu replied and followed his brother out of the house.

After the three girls walked out of the resturant a man walked over there Tsunade saw an annoyed look on my face " what's he doing here?" I questioned " who is he? Emiko" Nena asked " Duran Lee Rock Lee older brother " Duran saw me and walked over there " Hey Emiko-Sensei " he said Tsunade looked at him he didn't look a thing like Rock Lee " hey Duran, but you should go visit your brother" I said " I would, but I don't have a clue where that 12 year old went to" he answered " Go find him " I said annoyed " ok bye sensei" once he left I sighed in relief " what the story behind having a student?" Nena asked " it was while I was gone from the village and was 25 at the time of meeting him he was 18 when I saw him being ambushed by rogue ninjas I went over there and helped him and after they were taken care of he bothered me into training him I said no and no to him thousands of times, but he said he needed them to protect his brother and that made me turned to him I told him to fight me so I would know what training he was capable to learn from me he was bright and determined and I knew he was capable to and so I taught him what I could teach him he could mold chakra, but his element wasn't fire so I couldn't teach him the fireball technique but I did teach how to do clones and such and new taijutsu and ninjutsu I learned along the way he was my student for at least 3 years before I knew he was ready to go on his own and when I did let him go he thanked me greatly I told him to keep the thought of protecting his little brother in his heart and always smile for a better future and he took that to heart with a smile and left " I said with a thoughtful smile.

Tsunade was smiling even though I was an Uchiha I always thought about other people, but she wished people would see me as just a nice sister who knew that forcing her little brother to stay would ruin whatever bond they had the citizens saw me as a betrayer too since I couldn't stop the only sibling I had left, but Tsunade also knew I didn't care what the people of Konoha thought just as long I had my friends that knew I did my best stayed being my friends. Tsunade an arm around her shoulder and noticed I had draped an arm around her and Nena with a huge smile "What's up?" Tsunade asked " What you guys to be my bride maids" both Tsunade and Nena said "We'd be honored to" I smiled " Sakura gonna be my maid of honor hope you don't mind" " we don't" Tsunade said with Nena nodding her head saying she didn't mind either.

At Orochimaru base Sasuke was in his room he hit his forehead with his hand ' I was stupid why' he thought he knew he had to go to get stronger so he could kill his brother Itachi, but what of his sister he didn't know what to do he had heard from Orochimaru that she had came here to get him, but had failed because he had to attack her. Sasuke knew Orochimaru didn't what to attack her he was still in love with her deeply Sasuke knew that by the look in Orochimaru eyes his sister brought the good out of Orochimaru, but Orochimaru didn't know that he thought he acted the same way to her like he did with Jiraiya Sasuke knew that much as well, but Sasuke knew Orochimaru couldn't hide his feelings for his sister and knew Kabuto hated his sister for allowing Orochimaru to show his one weakness.

Kabuto was in his lab working his mind spinning on alot of things ' Orochimaru still loves her even though he said to me he didn't Sasuke knows this too ' he thought he really needed to find a way to make sure Orochimaru forget her completely and solely focus on training Sasuke, but he didn't know how do to that Orochimaru would figure out what he would plan, but if Kabuto told him she was getting married that would put into a rage and he didn't want that and he had no proof she was. He grabbed ther medicine that he had to give to Orochimaru and left the lab he walked into his lord room and gave him the cup of medicine and a glass of water.

Orochimaru smiled and thanked him " Kabuto is something on your mind?" " er yes it's about..." "Emiko I presume " "yes" " don't worry she won't bother us" "that's not the thing sir" "my love for her?" "yes I think it unhealthy for you to linger on her it's clearly shown she doesn't think the same for you" " that's not true " " I think sir it's best to focus on training Sasuke than linger on the past" Orochimaru sighed after hearing that " I know that's why I'm not bothered by it so would you please leave " "yes lord Orochimaru " Kabuto responded bowing and leaving the room. Kabuto sighed ' I tried' and went about his lab work still thinking of the matter.

Sasuke was angry with himself his sister would beat him once she found him and bring him back with a broken body, but that was if she found him, however, the reason he was angry with himself was because of the way he left Sakura he didn't tell her he loved her like she said to him he wondered how she was doing and how she fairing with him leaving maybe him leaving was a bad choice on his part, but he couldn't back out now he just hope that she wouldn't hate him for it.

* * *

A/n: so sorry for the long wait writers block is a bitch and thought hard on how to finish the chapter sorry so short but wanted a cliff hanger I know Again right but can't help it :P


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A mission

Shikazu laid his head in his hands on the table of his brother kitchen Shikaku looked at him worried " Hey what's wrong I know something bothering you beside your woman going to hang out with her best friend " Shikazu sighed "it's a gut feeling that something will happen, but I can't pin point yet " " ah I see can you try and describe it?" "no" He didn't know what it was, but it was a very bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach and he wanted it gone than he thought back when Cho and him went to save his Teammate because of the bad feeling he had and felt exactly like that. He closed his eyes to think and concentrate on what that bad feeling would possibly be something was really bothering him and now that he thought about it the feeling was nothing to do with Orochimaru, but had no idea on who was really towards.

Later on that day I left the village to think and put things together when I heard yelling in the distance I went in that direction ignoring the fact that my injuries where still healing. I ran over there and saw a twelve year old running for his life yelling for help than I saw a man chasing with Kunai's in his hands I dashed over there and tackled the man to the ground Sharingan activated I was shoving his own two kunai's to his throat his eyes showing full of fear, but I knew his fear was a facade the true fear was on the teen's face I leaned my head to his ear and retorted coldly to him " Why are you chasing this poor teen?" "He's the murderer of his clan" the man replied gulping I knew now he was showing how scared he actually was ' this is the first time I've seen a Uchiha with red Sharingan and not purple ' I looked to the boy and he said " that's my father, but he murdered my whole clan " I turned to him " you don't deserve to live " and I brought both of his kunai's into his throat he gurgled abit, but soon after that died.

I went to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder "What's your name?" "Jericho Uchiha" "Hey there I'm Emiko Uchiha and I'm wondering did he really slaughter your whole clan on his own?" "yes " "alright I believe you come with me" I said with a kind smile " okay" he replied the walk only took twenty minutes and the trip to Tsunade office was five minutes " Tsunade I need your help?" "Emiko what is it?" "this here boy clan was slaughter " "What's the clan name?" "Uchiha of a different branch of them that didn't leave here in Konoha or they might be from here just farther away from my clan position in the village" "What's his name" "Why don't you introduce yourself?" " My name is Jericho Uchiha" a few minutes after introducing himself Shikazu walked in looking like he saw a ghost " what the hell is wrong with you Shikazu?" I asked confused he went to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hall I was about to speak, but he spoke first " I just figured something while I was at my brothers and I don't like and it has something to do with you and your brothers " "What!" I said " I can't exactly pinpoint it, but be careful I have a feeling your brothers will be fine as long as they keep up their guard, but with your wedding coming up it'll be difficult for you to be aware and you'd want your attention on your man of the hour and vice versa " he explained.

Shikazu was very worried that something deeper was going on in the Uchiha family than just the slaughter of the clan and he didn't like for all he knew whatever it was; was to lure me into it he knew I wasn't like Itachi or Sasuke I was a very caring person very odd to most people of the village who saw her like her problems was wiped cleaned, but on the inside I was angry seeking for some type of vengence he also knew that I didn't blame Itachi for killing the clan, but someone else "Shikazu you alright?" I asked pulling him out of his reverie "eh.. yea" he replied I placed a hand on his shoulder " you sure?" "yes" ' such a drag for worrying ' he thought I was just about to ask Shikazu to come eat some dangos with me when the boy Jericho came out of Tsunade office I noticed he looked lost and I smiled a small one towards him "Shikazu I'm going to the training fields with this kid gonna train him under my clan jutsus" "but don't you have a student already? " "..how do you know about that?" "Tsu told me" " oh well I taught what I could so " "I get you on that " " ok well see you later" I said with a wave of my hand guiding the boy outside.

Across the village Shikamaru was with Chouji finally able to hang out " man Chouji Tenten sure does hog you from me " "same with Ino " "but that's different Ino wants to hang out with you too she keeps talking about it when we're together" "you've really been trying to keep her happy?" "yea she's my world she keeps it spinning " " I guess we're both love sick puppies" Chouji said with a laugh " heh true and the worse part of it is I think I'm turning out to be like my dad" Chouji choked on his chip with laughter Shikamaru patted his patted "man Shikamaru I'm sorry " " it's not that bad actually I think the Nara men are cursed in that department " "how so?" "well my dad got my mom and you know how she gets" "yea " "and my Uncle apparently is dating the Hokage" "Wow" Chouji replied with shock.

Shikamaru sighed " yep we're cursed" "now I'm more sorry than I was before" Chouji replied " eh Ino not that bad" Shikamaru said Chouji and Shikamaru ate a few chips together before Ino found them she hugged Chouji and gave Shikamaru a kiss "What brings you here Ino?" "I was with Sakura earlier and I tried cheering her up, but she won't have any of it " "still over Sasuke leaving" "yea " Ino finished with her head down Shikamaru pulled Ino to his lap and embraced her. Shikamaru knew Ino was hurting because her best friend was so depressed and he knew that half the time Ino tried not to bother her much when they went on mission which was true enough, but he knew it was still there Shikamaru was pulled out his thoughts when he heard a shout of " Let us train Youthful teammates" know it was from Lee talking to Neji and Tenten Chouji smiled " well it seems that we know where Tenten is at" Shikamaru said with a teasing smile.

Chouji acted like he was offended, but in truth he was laughing Ino stood up and stretched "Well come on let's get something to eat" Chouji stood immediately and shouted "BBQ!"

* * *

A/n: I know it's short but stick with me :P plz read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Training day

The next morning I went to the training grounds to train the young Uchiha I had saved yesterday even though my body protested all action of wanting sleep I ignored it. A few minutes later Jericho showed up looking nervous and frightened " chin up kid I'm not gonna take your life today I'm teaching you to mold Chakra and put it through to make the fireball Jutsu you understand?" "yes" " I'll show you the jutsu and than teach it to you" I said he nodded, but I heard a noise and threw kunai in that direction I heard "Tobi is a good boy before he showed himself " boy leave now!" the young uchiha ran off to get help.

I stared at him and I noticed his posture wasn't that of an idiot, but of a serious nature I glared " Who are you really?" He just chuckled and left right when he left Shikazu and Cho showed up " Emiko you alright the boy said someone was here " "he just left " I said with venom storming off. Cho just looked at my retreating back confused " What's with her? " he asked " I don't know, but I don't like it " Shikazu replied with heavy sigh. The next few days I had continuing training the young lad and was planning my own wedding as well, I sat down at the kitchen table with my coffee when the door opened and Jiraiya walked in " Hey what's got you all in a cold mood?" "Nothing" I said looking at my untouched coffee. Jiraiya came to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs "Hey was it that unexpected visiter?" " kinda" "What about him?" "he seemed different, but I can't put my finger on it " I said with a sigh Jiraiya got up and rubbed my shoulder " don't worry much about it Emi tomorrow our wedding day " " I know " I said leaning back and relaxing to the massage Jiraiya smiled and kissed my forehead " now drink your coffee I think Shikazu and Cho are wanting at the training grounds for an old sparing match" he said with a goofy smile.

I finished my coffee and went to the room to get dressed after I got on my ninja attire left the apartment grabbing my shoes and slipping them on quickly. I reached the training grounds and there stood Shikazu and Cho just like Jiraiya had said, I went to them with a smile " Hey Emiko " Cho greeted " hey ready for that sparring match?" "sure am Shikazu are you?" "yea " he replied. The three got into fighting stances waiting for the other to attack Cho instantly attacked Shikazu with kunai which he blocked with another ' ok the main person I have to worry about is Emiko' Shikazu thought he turned his face to where I was at, but I wasn't there he fidgeted and threw Cho attack off with a shadow possesion jutsu and turned just in time to block me by throwing shuriken. I tossed them back Shikazu jumped and Cho barely dodged them with a small sweatdrop Cho looked up and saw the handsigns I was doing and he jumped away from range Shikazu decided by doing a simple shadow possesion jutsu to control me I cursed and he broke the handsigns and broke the hold of the jutsu and threw kunai at me, but at the same time threw kunai at Cho.

Shikamaru Chouji and Ino had left Shikamaru favorite spot to go eat some lunch and go get Tenten all in one when they saw Tenten and her face showed that of awe and interested in something the three went over there to see what was so interested that gotten Tenten attention and what they saw astonished them. I succeeded in doing the fireball jutsu and Shikazu and Cho jumped out of the way just in time Cho turned and punched Shikazu with an enlarged fist that Shikazu couldn't block he landed on the ground with a thud all the while I had engaged Cho in hand to hand combat. The two of us knew Shikazu was done sparing at that point, but Cho wanted more with a smile he launched an attack on me I jumped to the side with Sharingan ativated "she going to win the match" Shikamaru said with a sigh Ino punched his arm "you never know" she said with a grin thirty more minutes into the sparring match Cho collapsed giving up and purely exhausted " you win Emiko" " naw it was a draw" I said sitting down rubbing my sore shoulder they heard snoring on their left and laughed Shikazu had fallen asleep.

Cho looked at me and asked " is your shoulder alright?" " yea just a little sore" I threw a small pebble at Shikazu and opened an eye "What?" he asked I just smiled "so Emiko wedding tomorrow isn't it?" Cho asked " yea I'm excited " I answered I saw Shikazu stand up and walk towards Cho and I and sat down on the other side of me and we sat there in silence for a minute or so " so that dare Jiraiya had to do about not being perverted to any of the ladies including you he's finished it " "yea I think he knows that too, but I also think he has something on his mind he won't tell me" before Shikazu could say anything he heard a bunch of voices 'shushing' someone he turned in that direction Cho and I did too "someone there Shikazu?" Cho asked lazily yawning "just our nephew's" Shikazu motioned them out of hiding and the four of them walked out " Your sparring match was awesome!" Tenten announced.

Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets looking bored and yawning Ino was standing next to Shikamaru with a smile "Did I hear there was going to be a wedding?" Ino asked I smiled I was starting to feel attached to the blonde girl she had all the personality I had "yep it's tomorrow" Ino squealed in delight and Shikamaru had winced because of the sound afterwards he was rubbing his right ear with a pinkie finger. I stood up and stretched "well I'm heading home thanks for the spar" and I left when I got back to my apartment I saw the place was clean "huh?" I said "oh hey how'd it go?" Jiraiya asked "good, but why did you..." "I know it was clean before, but I was bored and I have no ideas for my book " he finished with a sheepish grin he wasn't gonna tell her that he was making a book that wasn't Icha Icha, but the fact that he was now attempting a non-fictional novel.

I looked at him a few minutes before I said " hey you ok?" he grinned again " yea just remembering the day I proposed to you" " your silly " I said with a loving smile and a light kiss to his lips and went to my room. Jiraiya smiled widen he had gotten a house for the two of them and he hoped that I liked it. Shikamaru turned to Ino with a slight smile "what?" she asked "your excited about it aren't you?" "yep " was her reply " oh and your going too" "like I have a say in the matter." Shikamaru answered gloomily Shikazu eye twitched ' the curse continues' he thought, but he noticed that it wasn't that bad between them like it was with Yoshino and Shikaku. Which was a relief, however, Ino was just as bossy as Yoshino and that's what scared Shikazu Cho looked at Shikazu confused "hey Shikazu something wrong?" " huh? no it's nothing" Shikazu answered rubbing the back of his head with a yawn he really needed a nap.

Naruto was happy for Jiraiya when he went on those short journeys with him Naruto had caught him talking to himself about Emiko and at first was ver confused, but I guess when Naruto said outloud who Emiko was Jiraiya had gotten defensive and said no one. Now he understood it completely well kinda he still didn't know why the Emiko was so precious to him and now the two of them where getting married tomorrow he just hoped the wedding did go bad

* * *

A/n: well here's Chap 15 hope you guys like enjoy and review plz


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: wedding diaster

The wedding day had finally arrived I was joyously happy I fidgeted with my gown and Tsunade was making final adjustments to my hair "would you stop moving Emiko" she said frustrated I looked at myself in the mirror " Tsunade Sakura said she'd liked you to be maid of honor " " kinda figured she'll have her moment when Ino get's married" " is that why your dressed as a maid of honor " I say with a smile Tsunade laughed " you are my best friend Emiko" she responded. Jiraiya was looking nervous Shikazu sighed deeply he had agreed to be the best man knowing full well that Jiraiya actual best friend had gone crazy, but if Orochimaru truely loved Emiko he would at least try to get her on her wedding day. He felt someone jab his side and looked that way and saw it was Cho with an easy going look on his face ' Cho was never worried about things going bad and he knows that if anyone ruined Emiko day she would kill them on the spot ' he sighed once more.

When the wedding started Shikazu saw that Sakura was first to go ' but I thought she was the maid of honor?' he thought than he saw Nena walk down the aisle He lowered his eyes ' something is up' and than the maid of honor came out and his heart stopped for a minute 'Tsunade you're so beautiful' he thought few minutes later everyone stood Jiraiya gulped and Shikazu knew immediately he was nervous as hell he also noticed that Shikaku was walking Emiko down aisle when they got close he took his seat next to his wife Yoshino whispered " you wanted to do that" "yea " he whispered back knowing he wouldn't be doing it when Shikamaru was ready to be married unless Ino wanted both him and her father to do so for Shikaku had always seen Ino as a daughter to him. The priest said " you may kiss the bride " and Jiraiya gave me a passionate kiss and everyone clapped and shouted in joyous happiness.

At the reception Duran went up to me with his brother Lee " Hey Emiko-sensei this is my brother Lee " "Hello " Lee greeted with the same smile Gai does and it freak me out " hi" was all I was able say "so sensei will you teach my brother?" "no he's got sensei of his own and I'm currently training another student" I saw Jericho in the distance feeling lonely and I smiled my evil smile and grabbed Duran shoulders " be a nice man and introduce yourself to Jericho Uchiha " " eh?" he said confused " just go" I said annoyed " alright" he replied and than I saw Kio and Shimo there with Nena ' she must've invited them ' I thought I also noticed that Kio was being alittle too friendly with Nena I smiled. Jiraiya was taking a sip of sake when everyone got quiet he cocked an eyebrow and looked that way and there stood Orochimaru Jiraiya saw he was frowning and by the looks of it hurt. Orochimaru just starred in shock he was hurt he had come here to convince me to come with him a tear escaped his eye when he saw me in the wedding gown ' she looks beautiful ' a small smile reached his lips and he walked over there and grabbed my hand and kissed " you look wonderful Emiko may the best happiness come to you I am sorry that I had caused you pain, but your brother chose to come to me his choice alone you must understand this My queen" he said his voice breaking for the first time in ages I looked at him " Oro he needs to come back his place is here with me" " I can't do anything about that I'm sorry" he kissed my hand again and turned away to leave I stood there "Oro?" he turned in my direction and he was engulfed into a hug " than come back to us be a Konoha nin again you don't have to go down the path you've been going everyone deserves a second chance and I believe you can make a change only if you let your heart open up to it " I explained he smiled weakly and let go of the embrace " I can't come back Emiko" and he leaves.

I stood there when a pair of arms went around me " he'll come around when he's ready to Emi" Jiraiya said solemly " I know" I said sadden returning the embrace needing it greatly when the reception was over we went on our honeymoon. Shikazu blinked a couple of times completely confused now than he's ever been before he felt a hand on his shoulder " don't fret over it Shikazu Emiko will be fine I swear to it " Cho said " I know " came Shikazu reply. Over the weeks Jiraiya and I had returned I had been feeling queasy on the trip and Jiraiya had taken me straight to the hospital to check what was wrong once I was in a room Tsunade walked in " I'll see to you Emiko " she said Tsunade checked me over and a big smile appeared on her face " Emiko my friend your pregnant " "and that means no missions" "nope sorry, but I'm taking you off of active missions for maternal leave" " fair enough I must tell Jiraiya " "he'd be estastic " Tsunade replied.

I left the room and saw Jiraiya pacing back and forth " hey Honey I've got some news" "what is it?" he said clearly worried " We're gonna have a child which means you're gonna be a father" I saw him almost fall, but his face showed excitement " oh my god Emi that's wonderful news cause I have something to show you" " really what is it?" he just smiled after I said that and picked me up and carried me there " close your eyes " I did as I was told after a few minutes I heard him say open them and when I opened them I gasped "Jiraiya the house is wonderful" "I'd knew you'd like it " he said I gave him a kiss and he handed me keys " go unlock it " He put me down and walked up to the front porch and unlocked the front door and walked in I starred in awe it was two story house the living room had a fire place the house was completely furnished and I saw on the mantle that had once belonged to her parents and tears escaped her eyes it was the vase my mother had cherished greatly and the family photo of all five of them before I had left to journey the world ' and now momma and Papa won't ever get to meet their first grandbaby' I was crying freely now remembering all memories and the bad times and good regardless they were all there I collapsed onto the couch and curled my feet under me with my face buried in my hands.

Jiraiya ran in hear the sobs and he noticed the items he was able to retrieve from the Uchiha compound secretly he stood there not knowing what to do with the situation, but he had news to tell her as well even though hearing about having a child that they were gonna have he needed to train Naruto so he would be able to get Sasuke back " Emi darling I've got something to tell you I know your hurting, but you have hear this" I looked up when I heard his voice so calm and serene that all that I needed to feel strong again " what is it Jiraiya?" I asked " I'm gonna train Naruto for three years away from the village so he would become strong enough to bring Sasuke back and I would be greatly happy if you could grant me this " " but you will miss your child being born" "I know this, but this will be important to you; you do want Sasuke back home don't you?" "yes more than anything he's my little Sasu and the most cherished thing I hold dear as well as Ita " "than let me do this and you'll have Sasuke home in no time" he said grasping my hands in his and starring straight in my eyes searching for reasurance " go your child and I will be waiting for you and when you come back you better come straight to me got it?" I said with a determined look " you got it Emi!" he said kissing me passionately.

A few more days passed and Jiraiya and Naruto was at the village gates Jiraiya clasped hands on both Cho and Shikazu shoulders and said " keep Emi safe will you two? I trust you two with my life and hers as well as my unborn child" " we will what type of teammates would we be if we didn't right Shikazu?" " yea she might be a Uchiha, but she's like our sister so she's in safe hands Jiraiya" Shikazu replied "thanks you guys I appreciate this and Tsunade keep up with home visits to check her progress" "of course " she said standing next to me "and Emi I'll miss you like no tomorrow I'm missing you already " I saw on his face he meant it " you won't be the only one blockhead " I said with a weak smile then I felt him embrace me to his chest and grabbed onto it like I wasn't going to see him again he kissed me and rubbed a hand over my belly meaning he was gonna miss his child as well "write me?" I asked " I will" he answered sadly and they were off.

I got back to my house with Tsunade and Shikazu with me " nice place Emiko" Tsunade said " yes it was a present from Jiraiya " I said Shikazu saw the mantle atop the fireplace and looked at the pictures one was of him and his team and one with all of them including Sarutobi-sensei team " like the pitures?" I asked bringing out three cups of tea on a tray " yes brings back memories " I smiled " yea I know " I set the tray down on the coffee table "shikazu do me a favor and continue training that young Uchiha I rescued since I cannot " "of course" he replied " so I hear from a bird that you Tsunade has taken up Sakura as your student? " "have been for awhile now" "Heh and I thought you never would take a student" "Sakura has the determination to accomplish my abilities " Tsunade replied with a big grin.

I laughed I knew Sakura had the determination to go for the training Tsunade had in store for her the only problem I saw was she always gave up too easily I just hoped she didn't for the boy she loves to come home.

* * *

A/n: Hey Chapter 16 is finished hope everyone likes it Read and review :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A child is born

It was close to 9 months and I was rubbing my belly feeling my son move and kick into my 3rd month pregnant Tsunade had said the gender was male and that the baby boy was quite healthy now I'm laying on a hospital bed about to give birth to him in retrospect Jiraiya hadn't left until a month into my pregnancy he stayed by my side the whole time, but when he did leave he was crying. I felt a sharp pang and I chringed Tsunade walked in with a couple of nurses during those 9 months Shikazu and her had gotten married "when did you feel the contractions?" "just now and here comes another one" I said wincing outside Shikazu and Cho and were pacing Sakura eye twitched "will you two STOP that!" she said annoyed Ino placed a hand on her shoulder " Sakura if you were giving birth wouldn't your man being doing exactly what they're doing?" "I guess your right those aren't father to the baby so why..." "it's cause Emiko is their teammate" Shikamaru replied for Ino which he got hit for; he just muttered troublesome under his breath.

Five hours passed and they heard a baby crying in the room the girls cheered and hugged each other the men sighed in relief Tsunade walked out of the room and smiled big " it's a boy a healthy boy" " Cho and I would like to go see her when she's cleaned up" " will do Shikazu" and she walks back in I was holding my baby in my arms "he looks exactly like his father " " I know " Tsunade answered She cleaned me up and went back out and fetched Shikazu and Cho they walked in "hey how you feeling?" Shikazu asked I knew he was worried " I'm doing fine would you like to hold him?" "sure I would love to" I gently placed my son in Shikazu arms and I saw his eye twitched slightly, but in a happy way " he looks like Jiraiya" I laughed at his remark "What's his name" Cho asked I smiled " I was thinking Sakumo Fugaku" Shikazu smiled he was named after their sensei and her father " it's a beautiful name Emiko" Shikazu said.

A few more months had passed and Tsunade had come over saying "Sakura training was complete and that this 5th Hokage is carrying a child " I jumped up from my seat and hugged her while Sakumo crawled around Tsunade smiled and picked up Sakumo he squealed in delight " you know when you two was still in the hospital and he was just an Infant when we took him to the nursery he opened his eyes for the first time and they were red" "he had the Sharingan activated?" "yep I was in shock you've got a prodigy on your hands" Tsunade said I looked up to the family picture ' just like my little Ita' I thought.

Ino was with Sakura and was the first in months Ino was happy to see Sakura and such good spirits " Sakura I'm happy your back to being the cheerful you again" "I know I am too I visit Emiko alot these past few months helping her with baby when I don't have training with lady Tsunade. " Sakura said

Ino smiled " that's good to hear."

Ino was happy and smiled when Sakura said bye Ino stood there she promised that whenever she got married Sakura was gonna be her maid of honor regardless if she refused. Later on that day I put Sakumo down for bed and relaxed on the couch with a photo of Jiraiya in my hands.

"I miss him dearly " I say aloud with a sigh I move my thumb over the picture and a tear escaped my eye.

I hear a knock on my door which made me jump up and answer quickly "Shikazu" I greeted happily with a smile inviting him in.

"I thought you'd never ask Emiko." He replied with a grin, but with the same bored look on his face I turned my happy look to an annoyed one " for some reason you came here out of boredom" I said.

" No I truely wanted to visit and that Tsunade being a bit moody since she's pregnant and all " he said with a shrug.

Shikazu walked inside and went to the kitchen and saw that there was herbal tea brewing on the stove he pondered 'would Tsunade like some Herbal tea since I banned her from Sake?' he thought he heard tapping from behind him and he turned to see me standing there with arms crossed.

"Was thinking about sending Tsunade some herbal tea sorry" he said " oh it's fine was planning on that as well" I replied and walked back into the living room setting the picture of Jiraiya on the table next to the couch my heart wanted to cry, but I resisted it needed to be strong for my little boy. I saw Shikazu come out of the kitchen and sat down next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him with a small smile.

"Thanks Shikazu for being a great friend." I say I saw him grin and I knew he said no problem without saying anything and than I heard Sakumo and knew he had woken up from his nap I got up and went upstairs went into his room picked him up; changed his diaper and went back downstairs with him in my arms.

" this boy has no fear of strangers" Shikazu said looking at Sakumo who was reaching for his vest with curious eyes Shikazu saw the red lines just barely under his eyes and he smirked.

I starred at Shikazu with a quizical look (he's thinking of something...) I thought very much confused and was about to questioned it when the door opened and Tsunade appeared she looked stressed from the hokage work and I thought of something.

"Tsunade take a sit and relax you need someone to temporarily take the hokage spot while you're pregnant this much stress doesn't suit well with babe" I eplained sweetly guiding her to the couch and propping her feet up and taking off her shoes.

"Shikazu place Sakumo down and rub your wife's feet will you?" I ordered going to the kitchen for the herbal tea I sighed and leaned on the counter for support it was really hard seeing them together being wife and husband towards each other when mine was off training Naruto. I shooked my head from the thoughts that were coming to my head and made Tsunade a cup.

"Here drink this it will relieve the stress and make you relax" I said coming out of the kitchen with two cups of herbal tea Tsunade grabbed one and muttered thanks before taking a sip and relaxing completely while Shikazu rubbed her swollen feet.

I knew she was thinking and thinking hard about something til I heard her say " What if I made you Hokage til my child is born?" she questioned.

I almost droppped my cup " are you crazy!" I asked eyes wide.

"nope" was her answer.

"why can't you just let your husband be Hokage?" I asked

I heard her laugh and saw Shikazu stock still like very cold water went over him. I poke him with my foot while picking up Sakumo from the ground and playing with him at the same I noticed he seemed to come back from whatever world he had disappeared to back to reality. I knew no one would want a Uchiha as temporary hokage for 9 months so I smiled kindly and said " how about you remain Hokage, but let your husband help you so not all the stress is on you?"

" I see your point thank you Emiko." Tsunade answered relaxing more into the couch and making funny faces at Sakumo making him laugh.

* * *

Jiraiya had called off training for a bit even though Naruto complained he plopped down onto the ground purely exhausted. Jiraiya looked to the clouds and sighed ( I miss you Emi I'll be back soon with a new book!) he thought excited looking at his new update of Icha Icha Paradise that was almost finished he smiled when he saw Naruto starring at him confused.

"What?" Jiraiya asked with an annoyed look.

" What you thinking about? " he asked with a cock of his head Jiraiya noticed that Minato had done the very same thing and he grinned about it.

"Was thinking about my wife." came Jiraiya reply he only hoped I wouldn't be mad at him when I noticed he would be gone for the next two years to come.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone hope you enjoy this new change worked very hard on this! read and review! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time skip

The remaining two years passed and I smiled warmly at my 3 year old son he had a stupid grin on his face and was having fun roaming about I followed him about acting like I was chasing, but would hide when he turned around. We continued to do this when the door opened and Cho ran in out of breath I stared at him and asked " is everything alright?"

"...Yea everything...is ..fine it's just that ...Rumors had gone about the village that Naruto is back." he explained through taking breaths I stood there shocked til I felt a small hand touch my leg and I looked down and there was Sakumo looking up at me with those questioning eyes. I picked him up with a stupid grin of my own and carried him out of the house with Cho behind me.

"Momma where we going?" Sakumo asked curiously

" To see your father." I replied boucning him lightly on my hip we reached the gate and there he stood Jiraiya with a smile on his face looking at the reunion of Sakura and Naruto. Jiraiya looked up and saw me his grin becoming bigger and he ran to me I noticed Sakumo arms were going straight towards Jiraiya. When Jiraiya came to us he scooped Sakumo in his arms and twirled him around afterwards he gave me a kiss and I melted into him leaning onto his chest while Sakumo sat gently on his side with one arm.

I looked into his eyes with tears " I've missed you and your son missed you his name is Sakumo " I said with a light smile.

" Nice name for our son and I missed you and the boy too." He said with a loving tone Naruto looked over and was confused and Sakura giggled " That's Sakumo Jiraiya and Emiko son" she explained Naruto just starred a bit and than smiled.

" He must've be born while Pervy sage was gone" Naruto said Jiraiya turned in that direction and waved to Naruto to come to him Naruto did so anxious to meet the young boy in Jiraiya arms when he walked over there Sakumo waved to him with glee " Momma told me about you she said she saw you as a son." he said happily with a big smile. Naruto stood there with wide eyes and he could've sworn a tear escaped him and he hugged me I blinked a few times comfused.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" I asked hugging him back he nodded his head no and than stepped back with a grin " I'm just happy is all" he replied.

I had never seen a grin that big on his face before in the whole time I knew Naruto, but I stopped thinking when I saw his mouth open to speak " would be okay since you see me as a son would it be ..." he started, but I finished " of course" I answered he grinned widely and hugged me.

" thanks alot I mean it Mom" he said with small tears running down his face Jiraiya smiled he knew Naruto played a big part in his wife's life just as much as my brothers were He gripped my hand while still having his son in his arms and guided them down the street like a family should be. Naruto smiled and turned to Sakura " I love my new family and I'm gonna make sure Sakumo is never bored!" he explained happily.

Sakura smiled in return she saw me as her sister, but she wished Sasuke was here to lay eyes on his nephew he would see it was a great accomplishment to his clan, but he wasn't here to smile or to feel proud of own sister or anything, however, she had to remain strong for she knew he would return to them one day she just knew it.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a sweat (_it felt so real!_ ) he thought shaking slightly and wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand he stood up from bed and put on his sandals and walked of his room and ran into Suigetsu who was showing a toothy grin Sasuke sighed heavily " yes Suigetsu?" he asked annoyed.

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't seem to be real happy over heard Kabuto talking to a ninja that he's locked himself up in his room crying or something like that" he said while itching his ear and looking bored Sasuke raised an eyebrow now why would Orochimaru be locked up in his room today for all reasons unknown to Sasuke.

" I'm leaving" Sasuke said walking off and waiting for a responce from Suigetsu.

" What!" Suigetsu shouted after him wanting to follow him, but thought against it he knew Sasuke had something planned, but he wasn't about to be nosy to get it out of Sasuke.

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru room and stood there in the dark (_he's the reason my sister can't be completely happy the reason she hasn't be able let him go she needs Jiraiya in her life and Orochimaru isn't going to get between that ) _he thought taking his Katana out quietly without making a sound and than went for the attack, the attack missed for Orochimaru dodged, but barely "Sasuke what are you doing?" he said surpirsed his expression showed how surprised he was by the attacked, but there was no heeding to think on it for Orochimaru and yet again dodged Sasuke attack again by rolling out of bed he winced in pain and felt his heart breaking he looked up to Sasuke and saw me in him and tears rolled down his cheeks he remained on his hands and knees on the floor of his bedroom with his head down begging for his life to spared.

"What wrong Orochimaru won't fight your former student?" Sasuke sneered with smirked Orochimaru looked up again and saw Sasuke standing there not the woman he still was deeply in love with he smiled and raised to his feet and attacked, but Sasuke was faster and ran a chidori thru his sword striking Orochimaru with it pinning him exactly where he was.

" tell me Orochimaru why cause her so much pain and suffering did you want her the same way you wanted me to use her for her eyes because of her bloodlimit? " Sasuke asked stalking closer with a chidori in his hand. Orochimaru tried to free himself, but his heart wasn't in it he stared helplessly to Sasuke pleading to let him free, however, saw that Sasuke wasn't feeling all that merciful.

"Sasuke come on I gave up on that she's my queen ..." he tried to explained.

" She's not your queen! She's my sister and Jiraiya's Queen his world his happiness MY happiness and yet it's all gone now becuase of my stupid act of wanting power " Sasuke shouted his body shaking with anger and regret he should've listen to me should've stayed to seek training from me instead of Orochimaru.

" this was your choice don't forget that" Orochimaru retorted with chuckle that sounded like snakes hissing. Sasuke struck Orochimaru down to his demise Sasuke looked down to Orochimaru lifeless body and saw letter that fallen from the inside of his robes he picked it up; opened it and it read:

**Emiko,**

**you were always right my heart just wanted to deny it, but I had always followed what I thought was right not what people thought was right I know now that I was always the right one for you not Jiraiya. He was always an infatuation for you I know this, but when I saw you and him on your wedding night I knew now that it wasn't my heart breaks for it, but I won't give up I know you believe in second chances, however, I do not. **

**I will always love you no matter where your hearts belongs to for mine belongs to you ALWAYS. Sasuke will return to you when he's ready to I've noticed he's been having nightmares and won't converse with anyone and I think he thinks of you constantly if you want him back meet me at the Tsuchi bridge to talk it out more **

**With love, Oro**

Sasuke left the the base with the letter in his hand he wanted to go home and hug his sister tight and say he was sorry, but first he had to deal with something first and that something was Itachi.

* * *

Jiraiya and I came home and he put Sakumo down and Sakumo went directly to his toys in the corner of the living room I had pictures up of Sakumo when he was just a baby Jiraiya looked them with a soft smile for all the things in the world Sakumo was a blessing for him (I will always protect you my son) he vowed looking at him. "Honey is something wrong" Jiraiya asked when his eyes reached me I was staring out the window my eyes wide with surprised and darted from the house.

Sasuke was tackled to the ground "Sasu! you're back" I said crying.

He smirked " Yea I'm back now off me!" he replied trying to shove me off. I got up and and helped him to his feet he looked down and than looked back into my eyes I knew there was something he wanted to tell me, but he also knew it would have to wait for he was dragged into the house and the first thing he saw when he walked in was a small kid with white hair and black eyes staring at him with a grin on his face.

"This is your nephew Sakumo" I greeted

Sasuke picked Sakumo up into his arms with a warm smile "he looks like your husband" he said with a slight joke to it which ended up him getting hit on the arm lightly, but hearing me laughing about it at the same time. He placed Sakumo back down and turned to me "there's something I need to tell you " he said.

I looked at him and what I saw him pull out was a letter address to me and I knew who it was from immediately I just hope it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

A/n: Hey Chapter 18 done enjoy and review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Surprise about town

The rumors around the village saying that Sasuke Uchiha had return had soon died out for he had left quickly just as soon as he had returned I sighed I had knew revenge was still on his mind and there was nothing I could do about that I looked out my window in the bedroom that Jiraiya and I shared when I felt his strong arms around me. "Emi you okay?" He asked

I nodded my head no and turned around him Sakumo was busy playing with Naruto and we had the moment to be alone "No I'm just happy is all that Naruto and you have returned to me safe and sound." I said wrapping my arms around him I buried my face into his neck I didn't want him to know that I was really thinking about my two brothers I kissed his neck lightly biting the spot I kissed there and heard him moan into my ear felt his hand rest tightly on my hips pulling me closer to him I felt him take control and smile spread my lips until I heard Naruto shout for Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Sakumo calling you." Naruto yelled with a big grin

Jiraiya pulled away and walked out of room and went downstairs he heard Sakumo yelling for him the instant he got to the main floor and picked up Sakumo he wrinkled his nose "boy you need a bath" Jiraiya said carrying Sakumo to the bathroom and closing the door he put him down for Sakumo to roam so he could run the bath water I heard water running and knew immediately that Sakumo and Naruto got into something that had required bath time I walked downstairs to see Naruto cleaning up the mess and a smile was placed on my lips.

"so what did you guys get into?" I asked laughing when he turned around like he was in trouble which only made me laugh harder.

" uh uh he got into the flour and I'm cleaning up what I can sorry Mom." he explained with a boyish grin.

I just smiled and took the broom from his hands " go have some fun and greet Hinata she missed you while you were gone" I said with a loving look to my features I saw his face light up and he took off in a hurry.

Naruto was so excited to see Hinata again for the first time in almost three years he stopped when he saw Ino with Shikamaru it looked to him that they were on a date and was having a good time his eyes scanned the area and saw Neji with Temari and by the looks they were enjoying themselves Naruto looked around some more and spotted Hinata with Kiba and Akamaru to Naruto Kiba looked very annoyed about something and he decided to go over there to find out " Hey Kiba, Hinata" he said this while draping arms around Hinata neck Hinata knew the scent of Naruto well and fainted in his arms unintently of course and Naruto freaked out.

"Hinata! Hinata! " he shouted while fanning her with his hand Kiba laughed for the first since he had left his place having found out that his sister was dating Shino and now there was going to be no peace at his house he sighed in annoyance and then turned to Akamaru and said "love who needs it." Akamaru just whined slightly Kiba shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Shikamaru saw the shrug from Kiba and cocked an eyebrow until he felt Ino tugging on his arm and his attention went to her his eyes laid upon her blue ones. "you ready to go on our date?" she asked in her slightly bossy tone Shikamaru smirked even if it was slightly bossy he was careful not to break it to full blown bitch mode.

"Yea I'm ready." he replied gripping the hand that had pulled on his arm earlier he heard her giggle and he almost said troublesome, but had stopped himself. In truth he was becoming very much like his father, but possibly ten times worse, however, he also had the best relationship starter then what his old man did if that was even possible, but he wasn't about to brag about it and was brought out of his reverie when he realized he at the resturant that he wanted to take Ino to eat even though the cost would take his whole weeks pay.

He heard Ino gasped beside him and an eyebrow was raised and he asked "You don't like it?"

She turned to him "I do, but are you sure you can pay for it?" She answered eyes filled with concern.

"yea I can pay for it " he replied with a loving smile he just hoped that nothing came up for either of them to leave to go handle; for it had happened a lot lately and not enough time for them to hang out and be together. Right when they were about to enter the resturant a messenger came saying that theLady Hokage needed Shikamaruand poofed away. Shikamaru sighed heavily and turned to Ino she looked upset and was clear that she was he was about to speak, but she spoke for him.

"Go if you don't Lady Tsunade will kill you so I understand" Ino said sadly looking down to her feet Shikamaru made her look up at him.

"I'll make this up to you I promise" he said giving her a deep kiss and then hurrying off to the Hokage tower. Ino stood there for a moment too upset to move she had really wanted to go eat at this resturant it was so nice. She turned around and started walking down the street away from the resturant her feet ended up guiding her to where her father would be at with his two closest friends Shikaku and Chouza.

Inoichi turned his head that way as well as Shikaku and Chouza confused and concerned "what's wrong? Princess" Inoichi asked.

Shikaku sighed he was gonna talk to his son about womens feelings especially bossy ones.

"It's nothing really Shikamaru was called to the Hokage office" Ino replied taking a seat next to Shikaku and ordering water to drink. Inoichi and Shikaku knew that Shikamaru being called away was putting a strain on their relationship and they knew it Shikaku placed a hand on Ino shoulder.

She looked up when he spoke; " when we Nara men make promises we normally keep them unless it's one we can't keep"

"I know sometimes it's hard not to think that it might be broken" Ino responded fiddling with her glass of water Inoichi eyes still showed concern for his daughter he knew his late wife anniversary of her death was tomorrow and he worried for Ino over that sure the killers were brought to justice, but that didn't mean his princess still missed her mom. Inoichi heard the door open and saw Shikaku attention turn to it he knew what he was thinking (what is my son doing there and why does he look out of breath?)

Shikaku raised an eyebrow curious and was about to say something about the matter when he saw Shikamaru go towards Ino and wrap his arms around her neck gently and smelled in her scent from lavender shampoo that graced her hair and honey suckle body wash that was in her skin to be honest Shikamaru missed her scent missed her bossy voice missed her caring words of wisdom and love and missed her when she was in full bitch mode.

Shikamaru didn't have time to make a responce for what he was doing here he had left Chouji right outside to wait for him there, but knew he wouldn't wait for long Chouji walked in and saw the scene and smiled what Shikamaru didn't know was Ino had her bitch mode face on and right before Chouji could warn she turned around and shouted at him.

"Shikamaru Nara! How long were you at the Hokage office hmm? how long? " She shouted she was furious and Shikaku Chouza and Inoichi included winced and felt pity towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru tried to speak, but was abruptly put to silence by Ino's continued ranting.

and what he did next completely shocked Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, and Chouji.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone Cliffhanger! enjoy and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Goodness gracious

Shikaku mouth dropped so suddenly and Chouza grabbed Inoichi and placed him back into his chair effortless while looking at the scene Chouji leaned against the wall laughing, but smiling Shikamaru had gripped Ino's face and kissed her so feverishly that she responded just the same by gripping his hair and accidently released his hair from his ponytail when the kiss ended they were gasping for breath.

" I love you Ino and Tsunade asked for me to do the chunin exam papers that's it." Shikamaru explained rubbing his thumb over her cheek he saw her smile soften and grabbed his hand dragged him outside once they were Shikaku turned towards Inoichi with a wide grin.

"That boy will be whipped before he's even married." he said with a chuckle and taking a sip of sake.

"yea, but Ino my daughter and I always feel the need to protect her and before you say anything I do trust your son with protecting her, but she all I have at the moment." Inoichi explained taking a drink of sake himself.

Naruto had guided Hinata to the Ninja academy swing with his big grin still plaster to his face Hinata got onto the swing and lightly push her to make the swing go Hinata giggled having a good time she truely missed Naruto and she could he had missed her greatly he stopped the swing and lean his head on her shoulder she turned her head and kissed him he was surprised at first, but kissed back it was gentle, but that all he needed to know she loved him and he loved her, but before he could say anything to her he heard the words troublesome and his face looked to see Ino dragging Shikamaru down the street passed the academy and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I guess they're going somewhere important " Naruto said with a small sweat drop he than realised the month was september, but would probably have to be remind when Shikamaru and Ino's birthday were.

"Ino's been upset lately cause she never really has much time to be with Shikamaru during the 3 years you were gone she would come hang out with me or with Sakura and sometimes I would see her with Tenten and her team." Hinata explained staring at the now empty entrance to the academy.

" So it seems " Naruto answered twirling a finger around her hair.

Jiraiya had finished giving Sakumo a bath and walked downstairs with him and saw me just finishing up with cleaning up the kitchen and he notice that some food was cooking on the stove.

"What's for dinner?" he asked with a goofy grin

"some Mac n' cheese and there's a ham in the oven" I replied putting away the broom and dustpan and walking into the living room and sitting the couch letting Sakumo play with my foot Jiraiya took the other seat on the couch and stared at me concern.

"is something the matter?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Nena left the village last month with Kio and Shimo and Tsunade is busy with her son, but they always visit and man is Shikazu son cute" I said putting my head on his shoulder there was a knock on the door and Jiraiya got up to answer it and there stood Shikazu and Tsunade with their son.

"Hey come on in " Jiraiya said stepping aside for them to come in once inside Tsunade placed Asuma on the ground and he walked directly to Sakumo and they started playing with each other.

"Emiko did Sasuke really come back?" Tsunade asked sitting on the other couch and looking into my eyes intently.

"yes and he brought me this." I replied handing Tsunade the letter that was from Orochimaru. She read the letter and frown and handed it to Shikazu who read it as well.

"It looks like he's trying to say he's sorry, but at the same time not" Shikazu explained eyes still looking at the letter in distaste.

"I don't know what to do about it if Sasuke is back than he must've killed Orochimaru" I said pulling Jiraiya onto the couch from where he was standing and then she remember the food I was cooking and got up and rushed to the kitchen and took the mac and cheese off the burner and opened the oven door to check on the ham I noticed it still needed 5 more minutes to cook before it was done and I sighed in relief the ham was made in my mothers favorite sauce and I didn't want it to burn on my very first try at it.

I walked back into the living room with a relief look on my face and sat down on my spot on the couch tucking my feet in underneath me I looked at the letter that was Shikazu hands thinking about Orochimaru if he still lived or had died at the hands of my little brother I grabbed Jiraiya hand and squeezed it for I did not trust my emotions that was running in my veins to do Jiraiya looked at me with a worried expression and about to ask when he didn't see the children and had to get up and find them.

I looked down to my hands and they trembled it was like they knew what I would do if I was there and facing Orochimari I would have killed without mercy or any hit of giving him a second chance a person I hadn't been for a long time I heard the letter hit the table with my too sensitive ears and almost flinched when I felt a pair of hands touch mine and they calm down the hands that touched mine were calloused and slightly scarred and I looked up to meet the face of Shikazu.

"Emiko it's not your fault." he said sitting on the coffee table eye glowered at him and he stood immediately "ok no sitting on coffee table got it" he replied sweat dropping.

They were gonna continue the conversation, but a loud shout was echoing upstairs and all heads turned that way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: oops

Emiko and Tsunade got up immediately and dashed up the stairs in a panic and when they reached the play room they saw that Asuma and Sakumo had fallen asleep on the floor sharing a blanket together I hit Jiraiya on the head with an annoyed look on my face "Ow! geez what was that for?" Jiraiya shouted covering his hands on top of his head.

"You didn't have to shout you could've just walked downstairs and told us we thought Asuma and Sakumo were hurt!" I said in a quiet tone and with an annoyed look on my face Tsunade nodded her head agreement for she was gonna lot worse then just a simple bonk on the head, but she would wait for that later.

"come on let's let them sleep and head back downstairs I think food is done." Tsunade said with a hungry look in her eyes.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen and saw Shikazu pulling out the ham from the oven he had a look in his eye that was of awe I smirked and walked over there taking the mac and cheese and scraping the contents in a big bowl and place it on the table Shikazu followed placing the ham there I smiled the ham smelled delicious and I felt accomplished with myself and was about to grab plates when Jiraiya got them for me and Tsunade grabbing the eating utensils.

"thanks for helping Shikazu, Tsunade" I said with a loving smile towards my friends and placed a light kiss to Jiraiya cheek even though Jiraiya head still hurted from the hit he smiled at his wife tenderly. Just when they were about to eat Naruto runs in with Hinata and freezes Tsunade and I blinked a few times and then I smiled and pointed to two extra chairs at the table and he smiled and went over there Hinata bowed respectfully and sat down.

After they ate they all helped to put the food away I went upstairs to check on the two boys and found them still asleep and was about to leave when I saw the a loose floor board in the corner of the room I walked over there and looked inside there underneath the board seemed to be a small package I took it out and felt light to my touch. I left the room in wonder of the package and walked downstairs Jiraiya perked his head in wonder.

"Found this in the room where the boys where sleeping under a floorboard." I said putting the package on the table it looked wore out like it been there for ages I untied the bindings of the package and removed the delicate cloth and what I saw made me gasped. There I saw a book and a picture laying on top of it I picked it up gently and looked at and my eyes widen Shikazu was watching me closely I looked at the picture closely and saw that man in the picture had some features close to mine and placed the picture down scared.

"Emi what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked he's features showing worry I didn't answer just grabbed the book and saw that it was a journal and that there was two of them and letter fell out of the first one I set the journals down and picked up the letter it looked brittle and had been opened once before being sealed away for good. I opened the letter carefully and almost dropped it; it read:

_**Dear Daughter, **_

_**If you read this than you know of the journals one is of your grandfather he wrote just before his death and apparently at a young age, but you will figure that out later what I'm trying to say. You are my daughter and yet I couldn't raise you didn't know how to raise you so I gave you to my best friend Yokata Uchiha who had a daughter herself named Mikoto Yokata message a few weeks later saying that she had figured out a name for you and I smiled the biggest smile I could muster "Emiko is her name that I have given her " she went on to tell me that even though she took you in she had told Mikoto if anything where to happen to her Mikoto would be the one to raise you. A few months later when you were 5 years old Yakata had died from an heart attack and since Mikoto didn't really have any other family members raised each other to the best of your two abilities. You not knowing Yokata very well you saw Mikoto as your mother-figure and had accidently called her that and since Mikoto didn't want to break your heart say she was your sister went along with it the two of you were against the world for a few years and she became a ninja so she could protect you, but you see Mikoto was younger than you and yet you two help the other when I heard you had enter the ninja academy a year before Mikoto my heart filled with worry; worry that you might end up just like you great- uncle the brother of your grandfather my mother who was the lover of your grandfather I never had the chance to meet him for he had died upon the day my mother knew she was pregnant with me. Emiko you have the ability to light to the Uchiha clan a light not even the first two brothers could bring to their people and I believe my father knew that I believe my mothers stories about him and I'll tell you he was a kind soul and yet he sought power just as his brother did, but yet he was gentle with my mother sweet and caring and loved her greatly his brother saw it as a distraction so that night my father met up with my mother and they had made love together and a few days she had realized she was pregnant she was going to tell her lover, but she had heard a scream and was scared that it might've been my father brother and had ran for her life. You've heard of the story of Madara Uchiha and it was that man that is your Great uncle and my Uncle. I wish I was there to watch you grow up wish that I was there to see you grow up to a beautiful woman and remember this don't let Madara know that you are his Great Niece. **_

_** With enternal love, Yoshiko**_

__I placed the letter down gently with tears running down my cheeks and in a angry fury boiling in my veins (Mikoto mom took me as her own I always wondered why I felt older then Mikoto, but yet I looked younger than her ) and then I remember Mikoto meet Fugaku my brother-in- law not father, but I shooked my head free of those thoughts or tried to my hands shakes with anger and I walked out of the house Jiraiya was about to chase after me when Tsunade grabbed his arm.

"Let her be Jiraiya whatever the note said upset her." Tsunade explained getting up from the table and went upstairs to grab the boys.

* * *

I ran to the training fields and screamed to my hearts content and frowned, but than cried; cried because it wasn't Mikoto fault for not knowing the story I felt the blame towards my actual mother for not keeping me felt the blame for my actual father for not fighting to keep me and now both of them are dead (Yoshiko I blame you for this I blame you for not keeping like your mother kept you) I heard a noise and turned that way and saw Cho standing there I turned my head away and he walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder he would normally leave her alone to figure out her mind set, but something told him to comfort her and when his hand touched his shoulder I hugged him tightly.

"Hey Emiko what's wrong?" Cho asked hugging me back he was truly worried about me.

"Apparently I'm not really the sibling of Sasuke and Itachi " I said tears falling down my cheeks

"But Emiko if you were raised with their family than you are as much as a family member to them and that's what counts" Cho said wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"you're right as always" I responded with a small smile.

* * *

A/n: Hey every one enjoy and review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sorrow and Depression

For the next two to three weeks I stayed in bed Jiraiya took care of Sakumo and would check on me from time to time he had noticed the picture she had seen in the package on her night stand and he grew a sad frown he was truly worried about me and he didn't know what to, but he did notice that I had not denied him love making when I needed or when he needed it which meant to him that I was still there still the same Emi he still saw, but he knew something was bothering her.

On the other side of town Shikazu was pretty much alone and held out the envelope that contained the letter inside when I had left he had picked up the letter while Jiraiya and Tsunade were busy feeding the two kids and had quietly and gently put the letter back into the envelope and inside his front pocket now that he had it out he wondered (Maybe this was the gut feeling I had been feeling for three years now that had never really disappeared ) He thought opening the envelope gently and opening the letter he saw the tear stains that I had made on the paper and wondered if the letter would crippled in his hands, but they did not he read the letter very carefully thinking on every detail. When he had finished reading the letter he was in shock (Emiko is the granddaughter of Madara brother...? ) he thought, but something didn't seem right to him.

Three weeks ago he had seen my hands shake with something he hadn't seen in so long time and it confused him he knew of the story of the uchiha brothers the founders of the Uchiha clan and it wasn't Madara brother that had fallen in love or at least that what he had assumed if his thinking process was correct it had been Madara who had fallen in love with a woman name Ukito for he listenedd very carefully to the 3rd Hokage story when it was being told, but if this was the words from my grandmother that had said it was his brother then she must've been blind by love to notice, but he still wasn't sure.

He put the letter back in the envelope and his front pocket and left the area he was at and walked into town the sun was setting and kids were running home he turned his eye when he heard talking and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade talking apparently something important and decided to leave it at that which meant Shizune had Asuma as well as Sakumo so he went to Cho house and knocked he answered holding three 9 month olds in his arms.

"Oh hey Shikazu come on in" he said bouncing his kids along with him Shikazu laughed.

"you sure look like you have a handful of kids on your hands I can take Asuma and Sakumo so that way you two can worry about your triplets" Shikazu reasoned

"Talk to Shizune about that not me." Cho answered placing all three of his kids down in the playpen.

"I don't think she would mind." Shikazu said with a light smile

"oh are you here for Sakumo and Asuma?" Shizune asked with a motherly smile towards her three kids while holding the hands of Sakumo and Asuma.

"Yea I thought I could take them off your hands so you guys can take care of Chouko, Shizuko, and Higara" Shikazu said with a friendly smile Cho looked at Shikazu in a quizzical way wondering what he knew and Shikazu spotted his look and sigh.

" Shizune would you mind giving Cho and I some privacy I need to tell him something." Shikazu said Shizune took Asuma and Sakumo back and walked into the living room while Cho and Shikazu walked outside.

"So what's going on?" Cho asked looking concern

"This letter read and then tell me what you think." Shikazu replied taking the letter out of his front pocket and handed it to Cho; Cho took it and read the letter once he got it out of the envelope and and his brows furrowed to seriousness and then put the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to Shikazu.

"So what does this mean that Emiko gonna have to tell her two brothers who've known her as their sister that she's not really her sister, but in reality she is because Mikoto and her raised each other and I bet anything to keep her hidden Mikoto claimed that Emiko was her Daughter and Fugaku probably went with it" Cho explained quite heated.

"That was my assumption as well, but why is the question" came Shikazu riddle

Cho remained silent thinking he was normally laid back about these things and didn't really care, but for once he was bothered by this only because it concerned his teammate and also a sister he never had he felt his hands ball into fists and he couldn't help, but shake with anger Shikazu saw this and felt the same they didn't blame me for being angry nor did they Mikoto for not knowing, but blamed my biological parents for not fighting their fears.

Shikazu turned around then and turned his face slightly to look at Cho " watch Asuma and Sakumo a while longer I got to check something out and it might go against Ninja law to do it, but I have to find out" he said.

"Got it." Cho responded walking back into the house

* * *

I got up out of bed and walked downstairs to see Jiraiya getting supper ready, but nothing really set into motion I smiled a crooked smile and walked behind wrapping my arms around his waist I felt him relaxed instantly and knew he was thinking on something greatly and turned him around and looked at him he looked worried and I frowned.

"Jiraiya I need to tell you something and you might want to sit down for it." I said guiding him to the couch in the living room and making him sit he looked at me concern, but he didn't speak not unless I wanted him to.

I went into the story of the letter and what it said I saw his expression go from concern to out right surprise and I smiled a sad one after I told him about everything that was in the letter I remained quiet to see if he was going to speak and after a few minutes he did.

"Emi you have to tell both Sasuke and Itachi of this if you are truly the great- niece of Madara they would protect you from him just as much as I would " he said bringing me down into his lap.

"I know and I will" I said kissing him softly on the lips he responded and gripped my ass pulling me closer to his much needed ache for me and I smirked I picked at his ponytail and his hair fell from the release and he groaned when I bit down on his bottom lip he got up lifting me with him and carried me to our bedroom and placed me on the bed with a thump I grinned I loved this side of him when his passion grew over his concern I watched him take off his clothes and when nothing was on, but bare skin I swallowed him up with my eyes from his gorgeous face to his well toned chest down to his abdomen and great hands oh the size of his manhood I licked my lips eager to enjoy his skin against mine and when he started walking towards I couldn't help, but imagine how tight his ass was to grab and hold onto when he would enter me I moaned at that scene and I knew he noticed because I heard his voice rolling with a chuckle so husky and with lust that I shivered with pleasure.

I felt his hands touch my shirt and lift it over my head and place light kisses to my shoulders and laying me back on the bed all the while taking the only other clothing off of me and grinned his goofy grin I smiled and pulled him to me placing a passionate kiss to his lips and he made the kiss go deeper I moaned and arched my back when his fingers enter my core I knew I was wet with pleasure and love and he wanted more.

My body shooked with want of release, but Jiraiya kept me at the edge of it I flipped him over and rested my hands on his chest while his hands played with my breast and then I heard him moan loudly when one of my hands grabbed his dick and started going up and down his shaft he thrust upwards and said my name when he felt my mouth touched the tip I knew he was close and I opened my mouth and place his dick into mouth and immediately he thrust upwards again and I moaned while fingering myself.

Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore and flipped me over and he enter me fast and hard I shouted out his name and told him to go faster and harder and he did so sweat dripping off both of us I felt myself release to the pleasure and knew Jiraiya would follow soon and he did his seed seeking deep inside he collapsed and rolled to his side panting for breath and eyes closed.

I knew for that moment when we were in sync with other that we didn't want to be separated, but the ninja life has it's way of doing so, but as of right now I wasn't about to think about that when I fell into a deep sleep resting my head onto Jiraiya chest all I knew as of now that I had my husband with me.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone Juicy romance! Yipee! enjoy and review :D :D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: information

Shikazu got to the hokage tower and noticed that Tsunade wasn't there which was a good thing he knew she wasn't gonna let him do what he was about to go do he found the key that he needed to get to the hall of records and snatched it being careful not to make a noise while in the process of leaving the hokage tower quietly once in streets of Konoha he walked to the administration building. He stuffed his hands into his pockets looking straight ahead of him (I just hope I don't run into anyone that'll catch on to want I'm doing.) he thought his dread came to reality when he saw his brother leaving the bar with Inoichi and Chouza it seemed they didn't noticed just a little ways ahead of them (drunk as can be thought they'd be home by now) came his train of thought Inoichi turned his head in the direction and Shikzu almost sweat dropped (he heard my train of thought on that) he thought while bringing a hand up to his face.

Inoichi quirked an eyebrow and eye looking confused and looking completely sober that was when Shikazu noticed they were all sober like something had stopped them from enjoying themselves from pure amazement he raised an eyebrow, but continued walking thinking about the present time knowing that Inoichi was just picking up things that Shikazu was just now thinking Inoichi followed his walking figure with his eyes and deep focus trying to see if he could pry deeper, but it his brain was aching from the sake he had consumed that evening and turned to Shikaku who was looking at his older brother carefully trying to pick up any weird body language, but did not pick up anything. The three men decided to head on home and Shikaku just hope he see his son home before him so he could ask how his son date went with Ino.

Shikazu got to the building he was seeking and was about to walk in when Kakashi walked out and saw him "oh Hey Shikazu " he greeted with a easy going grin behind his mask.

"Oh nothing much just have to read on something" he said waving bye to the copy-nin quickly and went into the building he knew he had less then at least an hour to find what he would looking for before someone noticed what he would be doing. He went into the records history room and into the restriction area of the room and looked through the shelves til his finger hit Uchihas and he took it off the shelf the file was old and he knew to be careful with it he found a table and sat down putting the file on the table and opening it quietly He saw the names Izuna and the name of that was mentioned in the letter, but it also said that the woman had left her child with her uncle to leave thinking that Madara would be out to kill her Shikazu blinked confused so my parent wasn't raised by their parent, but a uncle of the grandmother.

"This is so troublesome " he muttered to himself and shuffled through more papers he stopped his moving fingers to a page that had the Second Hokage signature on it he had only met him once in his entire time being in this world and he knew of Izuna and was good friends with him he flipped that page and saw an envelope that was addressed to the Second Hokage Shikazu raised an eyebrow confused and he picked it up opened silently and read after pulling it out of the envelope.

**Tobirama, **

**My dear friend I'm on the edge of insanity I've found the woman of my dreams, but I fear that brother might have found out about it. I wish you to take the child into your care if you are able to and raise the child you see fit I fear I can not; not while my brother is acting so strange and so sick take my Hirena and watch over her while I see to my brother for I do not trust my own instincts to guard her well enough will you do this? If not I trust your brother's wishes Madara is an over achiever and I only wish the best of of everyone, but I fear for the family I might have. I've got to my sick brother is calling.**

**Izuna**

Shikazu eyes went wide with surprise my Grandfather was bestowing the care of my mother and grandmother to the Second Hokage, but by the looks the second hokage had never gotten the letter and for some reason greatly saddened him he looked through some more papers and ran across something the second hokage writing.

"he was looking for them he figured it out without reading the letter." he whispered to himself quite surprised again his head rose from the papers when he heard the doors open and he merged into the shadows with the papers and had returned them to the shelf and merged into shadow again and didn't come out of the shadow until he was outside of the building. He knew now why my personality was it was of Izuna and why it was always clear minded he headed home after learning that for he knew that Tsunade had probably picked Asuma and Sakumo from Cho house he just wished Cho didn't tell Tsunade where he went.

When Shikazu got home he heard dishes being put away in the kitchen and he headed in that direction after taking off his shoes "Hey Tsu long day?" he asked leaning in the doorway into the kitchen.

"yea more than you can believe Sakumo staying the night I thought Jiraiya and Emiko would what to spend the evening alone, but I think she might be hiding something from me and she's never done that before Shikazu and that frightens me what did she read that had made her run off like that?" she explained plainly worried for her best friend.

"Maybe just realizing that her brothers would have to kill each other? " he questioned nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

Tsunade looked at him with questions dotting in her eyes he yawned and headed upstairs she sighed "Men." she muttered before following him up the stairs

* * *

A/n: enjoy and review :D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: piling up

That next morning I woke up with a very strong queasiness in my stomach so I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom Jiraiya heard me run in there and he dashed in there and held my hair and rubbing my back with his other hand. After I was done puking into the toilet I flushed it and went to the sink to brush my teeth and to get rid of the vomit breath that was in my mouth "Emi are you okay?" Jiraiya asked worried.

I spit out the toothpaste that was in my mouth and turned to him " yea I think I need to check in with Tsunade and have her check me for anything. " I said and then going back to brushing my teeth after I was done brushing and rinsing I looked into the mirror and found my hair a mess so I picked up my brush and brushed it out and then I realized the style I had it in was gone and I raised a brow.

"Jiraiya if I'm really the granddaughter to Izuna then I should have either his or his brother hair type shouldn't I" I asked running fingers through my hair that returned to it's natural shape.

"Your hair no one else's and I'll love you which ever way you have your hair sweetheart " he replied wrapping his strong arms around me I melted into his embrace, but pulled suddenly when I realized something.

"I've got to go get Sakumo!" I said dashing out of the bathroom and putting clothes on ignoring my hair going a mess I brushed my fingers through it real fast and was out of the room put on my shoes and left the house.

"For a woman who puked this morning she sure is energetic " Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head.

I arrived at Cho's place and knocked on the door Cho answered it rubbing his eyes "Hello?" he asked

"Hey Cho is Sakumo ready to go?" I replied with a smile.

"oh Hey Emiko didn't know it was you with the way your hair is " Cho responded with a slight nervous smile gracing his tired lips

"Yea I know freaky right anyways is my boy here?" I asked.

"No he's at Tsunade and Shikazu place" He answered with a heavy yawn I turned around and left waving bye to him and dashing down the street in a hurry. I reached there and knocked before going in.

"Tsunade if your up I'm here to get Sakumo" I said walking into the kitchen in seeing her there putting away clean dishes she turned though when she heard my voice.

" he's upstairs with Asuma and Shikazu" Tsunade answered and watching me leave the kitchen and up the stairs and into Asuma room and there Sakumo was playing with Asuma and Shikazu.

"Emiko you're here I need to speak to you about something." Shikazu said once he saw me

"Ok what about?" I asked looking at him

He stood up and guided me out of Asuma room and into the bathroom right across the room I didn't like his face, but didn't make any notion to speak it.

"There's something I need to do and I need your help to do it" he said looking over his shoulder to see if Tsunade over heard.

"And what would that be?" I asked giving him a questionable look.

"I need to get into the old Uchiha Compound" he whispered into my ear. My eyes widen and took a step back slightly.

"Why?" I had to asked cause it was clearly crazy for him to suggest that.

"I need to find out something and I can only find it at the compound" he answered calmly I sighed heavily and nodded my head until I placed a finger a up.

"we bring Cho with us got it." I said softly

"Got it." he replied walking out of the bathroom he just hope he had a good enough reason to leave the house I walked out of the bathroom and into Asuma room and picked up Sakumo and looked down to Asuma.

"He'll visit again soon Asuma." I said with a kind smile he just smile back understanding exactly what I said I went downstairs and waved bye to Tsunade and walked out the door and walking towards home once there I placed Sakumo down and found Jiraiya setting fish sticks on the table for him.

"Jiraiya Honey I got to go do something for a bit I'll be right back and if Naruto comes home tell him to eat some veggies" I said turning back around.

"Okay see you in a bit Emi" he responded, but in all truth he was worried for me.

* * *

Shortly after I left I dashed off to meet Shikazu and Cho at our meeting place and noticed they were there. "Let's get this over with shall we." I said walking towards the direction of the Uchiha compound Shikazu and Cho followed silently when they got there without being seen the place had been cleaned, but pretty much the evidence of what happened was still around both Shikazu and Cho placed a comforting hand on my shoulders and I smiled weakly.

"Let's find what Shikazu needs and get out we might not have alot of time before they realize we're here " I said Fidgeting on my feet they nodded they're heads and were off I went directly to my old home which I had grew up in most of my life and walked in without taking off my shoes I walked into the kitchen I had always loved Mikoto cooking over mine left the kitchen and continued down the hallway and stumbled upon my old room and opened it. It seemed that Itachi didn't go in here and I walked in and to my old dresser and opened the first drawer and dug around the old clothes and found an old small box a small smile graced my lips and placed onto the top of the dresser and opened the lid of the box and pulled out a necklace with the Uchiha crest on it.

"Wow I've had this forever and only wore it once " I said aloud Mikoto said that her mom found the necklace around my neck when I handed to her take care of the necklace was very old and in delicate to the touch I placed it gently back into the small box and stuffed in my weapon pouch for safe keeping other then that I left room not looking back and continued my way down towards Mikoto room that she shared with Fugaku ' it's odd not seeing them as my parents' I thought opening the door to see the outline of their bodies on the floor in front of me I fought the urge to scream out my anguish.

Shikazu was the one that found the ancient shrine of the uchiha's and walked up the steps when Cho and I showed up 3 minutes later "find anything?" Cho asked me I nodded my head no.

"What about you Cho?" I asked hoping that he found something within the short time they had left to be here.

"no nothing hopefully Shikazu found something useful here" he replied going up the steps with me slowly following I noticed my stomach was growling for food and for cravings, but I knew this had to be done. We walked into the shrine and I immediately wrinkled my nose.

"this place stinks" I said holding my nose tightly to keep the smell away.

"Just breathe through your mouth Emiko" Cho said with a slight cough because of the smell

"Hey Emiko you should come take a look at this" Shikazu shouted I went up to him and my eyes went wide.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone hope everyone likes :P enjoy and review


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: What the fuck?

I couldn't believe I went to the table and papers were everywhere I picked up one and read it and dropped it immediately "My whole clan were traitors and Fugaku was the leader of it all" I said while putting down the sheet of paper that had the signatures of the rebellion down and looked at the others.

"I would never have done this!" I continue to say both Shikazu and Cho nodded their heads in agreement Shikazu picked up the signature sheet and looked down the list Fugaku name was indeed on the list as well as Mikoto's I looked at him confused I knew he was trying to piece it all together.

"What confuses me is why would they Rebel against a village that allowed them to thrive for as long as they did" Shikazu reasoned it was a damn good question and I wondered about it myself.

"Maybe the village thought they wouldn't fall down the path like Madara." Cho answered saying his theory on the matter my eyes scanned the area and spotted something out of the ordinary on the wall I went over there and touched the small indention.

"Emiko is something wrong?" Shikazu asked walking over after putting the sheet paper down on the table I didn't reply just pulled out the small box out of my weapon pouch and opened it and took out the necklace.

"What's that?" Cho asked curious.

"A necklace that I had since I was born apparently and the shape of the necklace is the same as the indention here on this wall." I replied placing the necklace in the indention and the next thing I knew the wall opened to show stairs leading down and I took a step forward and walked down Shikazu and Cho where going to follow, but something had shocked them and they grunted in pain.

"It looks like you have to investigate that on your own Emiko" Shikazu said slightly annoyed at the fact he couldn't go down there.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office with Asuma and doing her paperwork when a couple of ANBU came in "What do you two want?" they didn't answer it was like they were waiting for someone to enter the office and someone did Danzo walked in.

"Hello Tsunade, but I have some troubling news to bring you." Danzo said leaning on his staff lightly Asuma looked at him and Danzo knew the small child was regarding him in a suspicious manner, but before Tsunade could say anything Jiraiya walked in.

"Tsunade Emi been gone for more then a bit and it starting to worry me since this morning she had vomitted in the bathroom" he explained her eyes widen when she heard this.

"Did she tell you where she went? " she asked watching him place Sakumo down, but Sakumo didn't make a move towards Asuma both children were looking at Danzo with Suspicion dancing in there eyes more so in Sakumo then Asuma, but all the same. Danzo looked at the young Sakumo and smirked while he glared.

"Dad I don't like him. He's hiding something" Sakumo said Tsunade mouthed opened for a 3 year old he was pretty observant to the things around ' A genius' she thought she already knew that Asuma was one.

"Ok Sakumo why do you think that?" Jiraiya asked stooping down to his sons level and placing a hand on his head.

"He's planning something, but I don't know what Asuma thinks the same" he reasoned pointing a small finger to Danzo.

"Ok enough of that we'll talk about that later Danzo what troubled news do you have for me" Tsunade said standing up and going to her son and picking him up into her arms.

"I just got alerted that three ninjas went into the old Uchiha Compound" Danzo said with his straight face.

"thank you Danzo I'll send Kakashi and Guy there to investigate" Tsunade replied waving him out and left, but took a backwards glance at Sakumo.

'very interesting child you have Jiraiya very interesting indeed' he thought before leaving from Sakumo sight completely.

* * *

I went to the bottom step of the secret passage and gasped I walked to the old weapon and saw a letter attached to it she took it off gently and open the letter it read:

This weapon is for my grandchild and so forth 

Izuna.

I was shocked and picked up the weapon I noticed that my chakra was adjusted to the weapon greatly and there was a strap to carry it around, but I didn't feel right taking this it just meant more truth to the letter I read 3 weeks ago and I placed the weapon back in it's spot and leaned against the wall next to it. I greatly feared that I could become like my Great-Uncle and not my Grandfather, but I knew the weapon was calling for me, however, I refused to touch it again, but I also knew we didn't have much time before other ninja would be sent here so I grabbed it and left the room.

Once outside the secret passage Shikazu asked "What took you?"

Before I could answer Cho came running back inside the shrine "We have to leave now!"

"Why?" I asked placing the strap of the weapon over my head to rest the weapon on my back.

"Kakashi and Guy are here and they are heading this way." Cho answered Shikazu knew they wouldn't be able to leave the shrine unseen if they were heading this way so the three of them only had one choice.

"Both of you grab my shoulders" he said making hand gestures Cho and I did what we were told and the three of us were engulf in shadow the last thing I saw was the secret door closing and I sighed heavily.

We eventually got out of a shadow in the training grounds and I fell to my knees no one was around so that was a good thing and once I got to my feet again I ran to the nearest bush and puked again.

"You alright Emiko?" Cho asked walking over there and holding my hair and looking towards Shikazu who was looking at the discarded weapon I had tossed aside.

Shikazu was puzzled terribly puzzled about all this.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone Chapter 25 up enjoy and review :D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: just more questions

I walked into my home and noticed Jiraiya wasn't home I raised a brow in confusion, but I also realized that Sakumo was gone "Must've went with Jiraiya" I said aloud I placed the weapon against a wall and plopped down on the couch exhausted from my outing and went to sleep immediately.

_I looked around my surroundings and all I saw where red eyes staring straight at me I backed away a bad feeling running down my spine I felt someone behind me and turned around and noticed it was a different pair of eyes, but it wasn't looking at me it was glaring at the eyes I was backing away from. I then felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders gently and put me behind the person whose body frame was now shown it wasn't Fugaku nor Mikoto his hair was similar to mine and I realized it was my grandfather Izuna. I felt the other pair of eyes leave and he turned to me I noticed he had such a baby face. _

_ "Emiko my Granddaughter be wary he knows about you has known about you for awhile now I know this comes to a surprise to you, but I am dead, however, I was able to come down and visit you in your dream your children are very much in danger of him for he wants to teach them in the way you would despise. I want the best for my Family in any way possible and I will guide you to learn the things you were not able to so listen carefully before I willingly let my brother have my eyes I went to the First Hokage brother and gave him a scroll to protect he's gone now, but most likely the scroll was buried by his headstone so find it it will tell you everything you need to know about me. _

I woke up with a start with Jiraiya and Sakumo looking at me "is something wrong Emi?" Jiraiya asked while Sakumo climbed onto the couch onto my lap.

"Momma are you ok?" Sakumo asked worried and having a small hand touch my cheek and then I remember the dream and held him close to me one hand brushing his already long poofy hair Jiraiya had noticed the weapon against the wall.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to it I looked up and saw it and a frown touched my face Jiraiya noticed it.

"It's a family item" I said looking away from it clearly disturb by the dream more than the weapon on the wall I placed Sakumo down and stood up.

"Jiraiya there's one more thing I need to do today " I said heading to the door with the weapon in hand.

"just come back home Emi" he said his face clearly worried I left the house and walked into town with the weapon safely on my back I saw Sakura hanging out with Naruto and it appeared to be a new teammat, but before I could walk any further Tsunade jumped down in front of me.

"Emiko I need to talk to you" she said her arms crossed and then she realized my hair and the weapon I carried "Tell me where did you get that?" she continued to asked

"Long story if you want to we can talk at your Great- Uncle grave it would be private enough there " I replied Tsunade nodded her head and and they walked to the Cemetery in silence. Once at Tsunade Great-Uncle grave stone the two of them sat down and I hugged her with tears running down face.

"Hey what's wrong Emiko?" Tsunade asked hugging me back

"Everything Tsunade I just realized I'm the granddaughter to Izuna Uchiha and that I'm the Great-Niece to Madara and I'm starting to realize how dangerous I can be. I was dangerous like that when I was younger and emotionless when on missions and now I afraid to embrace this new change this weapon I have is from Izuna himself and yet I don't think he ever used it I think there's a deeper meaning to all this that I'm suppose to find out about, however, I don't want to know at the same time what shall I do?" I explained

Tsunade face was a mixture of surprise and shock " this is surprising information why tell me here? " she asked staring straight into my eyes

"Cause I need something from your Great-Uncle headstone " I said pointing to the gravestone.

Tsunade knew now that if she helped me I would get to the bottom of my family issue, but at the same time she didn't what to destroy her great uncle gravestone "Alright I'll help you" she said after giving it much thought Tsunade got up and went to the headstone and dug her fingers to the bottom of the headstone and lifted the headstone easily from the ground I went over there and notice a box underneath it I picked it up and walked away from the headstone and Tsunade gently placed the headstone back and neatly to where no one would notice it was disturbed.

"Thank you Tsunade for letting me get this" I said setting the box down gently on the ground and sat down Tsunade went over and sat down next to me and placed a green chakra hand to my stomach I almost jumped away, but I knew she was concerned and let her do her job a smile spread her lips and let her hand drop to her side.

"Pregnant again eh Emiko just can't stop at one?" she asked with a joking smile I laughed and lightly shoved her she laughed too and grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm with child too so yea " she said with a goofy grin my eyes shined with delight and I hugged her and she hugged back the two of us just having a good time.

"What's so funny?" asked Nena who looked to be pregnant herself I smiled widely as well as Tsunade, but Nena eyes went to the box in front of us.

"Don't worry about that Nena it's something I have to go through" I said not looking at it

"what you doing here? " Tsunade asked curious

"Oh just visiting Dad and telling him the news told my brother before you sent him on that mission with Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Isumo" She replied and she also knew that her brother was expecting a child of his own from Kurenai and he knew that.

"Well he's right over there so I'm gonna go place these flowers on the grave and talked to him " Nena said walking to the grave and waving bye to them. Tsunade got up as well as I did and picking up the box.

"Let's get back to my place " I said the weapon still on my back the two of us got to my place and walked in Jiraiya eyed the box I sighed.

"the last piece to all this family answers" I said placing the box on the kitchen table and opening it instantly my eyes laid upon a couple of pictures one with my grandfather and his brother and the other my grandfather and the woman he fell in love with. I set them on the table and found a scroll beneath the two pictures I picked it up and the scroll opened immediately at my touch and light erupted around the dining room.

* * *

A/n: Heya everyone chapter 26 done sorry if it is slightly boring enjoy and review :D


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: the answers

The energy filled the Dining room and then the whole house I couldn't see not without activating my Sharingan and so I did there he stood my eyes widen shock. "Izuna?" I asked, but before he could say anything the light disappear and I looked around frantically about the house.

"do not fret my Granddaughter " Izuna said my mouthed hanged open and I turned around slowly I saw Tsunade back away in shock and Jiraiya face turn serious with protection. I put an arm between Jiraiya and Izuna and looked at him and then at the scroll.

"That scroll brought you back to life" I said astonished he nodded his head no

"it did not this body is just of Chakra alone " he said touching a finger to my forehead and my eyes widen all knowledge of his abilities went into my mind.

"You now know all of my jutsu and abilities use it wisely Emiko" Izuna said and then he was gone. I was about to fall, but Jiraiya caught me my mind was gathering the data that was placed into my brain and Jiraiya and Tsunade knew it.

"Place her on the couch Jiraiya for the sake of your unborn child" Tsunade barked pointing to the couch Jiraiya did so hurriedly and that was when Shikzu walked in yawning Tsunade turned to him.

"And you we've got alot to talk about dear husband of mine." Tsunade said with a slight glare, but had realized he wasn't alone Danzo was behind him she lowered her stare to a slight glare for some reason her son found him suspicious so she had to put that into thought.

"What you doing here Danzo" she asked tapping her foot

"I thought you would like to know of some updates of the town" he replied I sat up from the couch when I heard that voice and went over there "You are not welcomed here Danzo " I said outstretching my hand for the weapon which came to me immediately Danzo didn't say anything just observed the area.

Sakumo glared and had activated his sharingan on accident for he felt the need to protect I dropped the weapon and scooped up Sakumo into my arms and walked up the stairs with him Danzo and Sakumo lock eyes one eye to a pair of sharingan his one eye widen and surprise, but as soon as it came it was gone he turned around and looked to Tsunade "we'll talk later Lady Hokage" he said and left.

Tsunade sighed heavily right when I returned from upstairs "Why the hell was he here?" I said sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs and grabbing the herbal tea Jiraiya had made for me.

"good question Shikazu?" Tsunade asked he blinked a few times before he realized he was being talk to.

"What I didn't even know he was behind me." he replied before anyone said anything Asuma climbed the stairs and into Sakumo room to play with him.

"you were half asleep coming here weren't you" I said an annoyed voice he just nodded while yawning again, but his eyes wondered over to me and he raised a curious eye.

"Your chakra level is different then before" he said I laughed

"yea Izuna gave me all of his abilities and such so yea" I answered still annoyed , but what really annoyed me was the way Danzo was looking at my son and the way he was looking at me with great suspicion dancing in that one eye of his what was his purpose to be here did he wish a death wish from me. I notice Jiraiya took a seat at the table along with Tsunade and Shikazu.

"What's bothering you Emi?" Jiraiya asked taking my hand I looked at him and sighed deeply

"Why is this all happening all at once" I said placing my chin in my hand and running my one free hand over the picture of the two brothers.

"Maybe he is saying something might happen in the future " Shikazu said eyeing the picture I was looking at.

"This is a first for me so if you two have information regarding this tell me!" Tsunade said tapping her finger on the table Shikazu sighed heavily and turned to his wife who looked about ready to kill him.

He put his hands up in defense "Ok I'll tell everything." he said with a sweat drop forming on his brow he explained everything that he had done for the last two days and I looked at him when I heard him say that he had took the letter I had found first realizing that I was indeed not the sibling of Sasuke and Itachi and my eyes lowered down to a glare at him hands wanting to kill him for doing that.

"And before you blow up Emiko I knew you wouldn't let me take it and I was concerned for you and of what the letter meant between the lines your grandfather wanted you to be put into the care of the second Hokage, but the Second Hokage never got the letter I think Danzo got wind of this or at least the letter and kept it, but he had never opened it to find out what was inside I also think Hiruzen knew he took it and asked for Danzo had to forfeit the letter to him and he placed in the old Uchiha file of the founders of the Uchiha clan which is restricted even for me to view " He reasoned and ducked under the table from a punch aimed his way by Tsunade.

"That is against all law of Konoha unless you have permission from the Hokage and the elders!" she screamed still trying to get him, but he was moving fast away from her and she knew it, but not fast enough from me which he should've been expecting and was tripped and he landed flat on his face glasses flying close to the living room Jiraiya was wide eyed two dangerous women was going to kill Shikazu and he knew he had to stop it.

"Ladies I'm sure there was a reason why he kept it secret." Jiraiya reasoned, but sweat dropped when both of them turned deadly glares on him and he back away into the kitchen scared for his life.

"Look Honey, Emiko I had reasons and they were very good reason as not to tell you right away if you two would stop trying to kill me I might just be able to explain!" Shikazu shouted trying to search for his glasses.

"It better be a very good explaination!" Tsunade said crossing her arms and tapping her foot waiting.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone Chapter 27 is up enjoy and review


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Explanation

Shikazu found his glasses and went back to the kitchen table Tsunade and I sat across from him waiting Jiraiya remained standing in the kitchen Shikazu explained what he found in the file of the Uchiha brothers and read between the lines of both letters "and the chakra formed body of Izuna explains everything now he is preparing you for the worst he knows his brother granted if he's even still alive Izuna wants you to kill him" Shikazu said

"But that's impossible Madara died at the hands of the First Hokage" I said raising an eyebrow

"There is a very possible reason he might be alive " Shikazu reasoned we all looked down thinking we had problems with the akatsuki I was about to speak when my ears didn't pick up laughter or toys hitting each other from the boys and went upstairs to check on them when I walked into Sakumo room they were sleeping and I smiled warmly at them. I walked out of the room and slid down the wall next to the door thinking about the dream I had I stood up and walked into the bathroom on Jiraiya and I room and starting brushing and combing my hair trying to get the style I had forever to come back, but for some reason it would not and I sighed in frustration and placed the brush and comb back onto the counter of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed on back and rested my hand on my stomach I had a very strong urge to protect my children from every harm in the world and I knew Jiraiya Tsunade and Shikazu were starting to worry, but I needed to be alone needed to think everything out.

* * *

The nine months had passed and during that time Asuma Sarutobi had died everyone had went to the funeral except Shikamaru. Ino questioned Chouji on were he went off too, but he just shrugged his shoulders, however, when Ino went to the hospital to see her future cousin in law Shikamaru was there Ino went over there and hugged him and gave him a tenderly kiss Shikamaru kissed her and sat down and she did the same.

Shikamaru had found it really weird that Lady Hokage was his Aunt now he had accepted it a long time ago, but his mind was still swamped about it he could hear his Uncle in there yelling in pain probably because of the death grip Tsunade had on his hand. Down the hall a ways Naruto was entertaining Sakumo while his parents where in the delivery room sweat dropping everytime he heard me scream at Jiraiya. After about 4 more hours Shikazu and Jiraiya walked out of the respected rooms both beat over trying to catch their breath Naruto actually laughed and Sakura hit him for it he rubbed his arm face contorted in pain.

"Jiraiya face looks funny" Naruto said with a goofy grin while still having Sakumo in his lap.

"Lord Jiraiya is Emiko okay?" Sakura asked looking worried

"Yea she's fine" Jiraiya answered gathering his breath and then went back inside before Naruto could asked if it was a boy or a girl.

* * *

Madara disguised as the name of Tobi sat at the base of tree not really paying much attention to whatever Deidara was doing his focus was his thoughts of the woman he saw outside the konoha gates when she had walked out to save a kid 'something about her confuses me greatly I can tell she is stronger then that ' he thought he wanted to know more, but he knew he needed to do this charade for at least awhile more.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and I was in the training grounds practicing the new jutsus that was given to me I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to the noise to see Lee standing there he had a smile on his lips and I sweat dropped "do you need a training partner?" he asked kindly.

"No most likely I'd have you beaten in a matter of seconds kid stick training with Neji and Tenten okay?" I replied softly not trying to hurt the fifteen year old feelings I saw that it didn't and I smiled he knew he was no match he knew the only ones that would come close would be the legendary Sanin or Nena so he turned around and left the training grounds.

I sat down and wiped the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand Nena had her son about the same time I had Mikoto they were only months apart I grabbed my water bottle and took a long drink from it I needed a mission and Jiraiya knew it I looked up when I heard someone coming this way again and saw Nena standing there with Kio and their boy Feron cutest damn boy I had ever seen with the famous marks of the Inuzuka clan Nena looked happy I could tell by her face.

"Hey Nena what brings you here?" I asked taking another drink of my water she shrugged and took out a wedged Kunai from the wood I used as target practice.

"Wanted to come train, but I see that the grounds are taken" she said slyly I knew at once where she was getting at and I smirked.

"Alright you're on Brownie" I said accepting her challenge Kio face expressed shock he didn't think Nena could talk me into accepting it, but alas she did.

I stood up and picked up my discarded Kunai even grabbing the one from Nena hand she smiled widely at me and I couldn't help, but smirk confidently at her she knew I wasn't about to hold back and I had not yet tested the new abilities I had acquired from my grandfather meaning I had plenty of Chakra to use. I got into my fighting stance while she just stood there I raised an eyebrow and she smiled big this time.

"Okay what the hell are you thinking about Nena spit it out already" I said agitated

"Meet me in the Chunin exam arena that's where we're having it" Nena said walking away she knew I was popping a vein on what she said and she knew I was standing shaking my fists tempting to hit her. Once she had left I gathered my things and went home I got home and dropped my things on the table Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Emi?" he asked concerned he hadn't seen me this angry for so long it scared him more then when she wanted to kill Shikazu nine months ago.

"Nena challenged me a fight at the Chunin exam stadium " I said running fingers through my hair that was still being difficult to tame and not only that I could've sworn I heard someone in the bushes before I left I sighed heavily while plopping down onto the couch I knew Jiraiya had put both Sakumo and Mikoto down for a nap and I smiled, but frowned Nena would expect me there in a few minutes so I got up and showered quickly in the downstairs bathroom walked out with a towel and headed upstairs to get into fresh ninja attire for the fight.

While I was upstairs Tsunade came in looking like she needed answers "Why is everyone in the damn village heading towards the Chunin exam stadium?" she questioned eyeing Jiraiya.

"Nena challenged Emiko to a fight there" Jiraiya answered sweat dropping and backing away slowly from her fearing for his life.

Tsunade sighed she couldn't really stop this and besides it would give both Nena and I to fight again to see each other skill set and give Nena a more fighting chance then what she had when she was younger Tsunade just hoped she wouldn't regret it in the long run.

* * *

A/n: Omg Chap 28 is done and I'm so glad I worked on it my mind has been blank for it for the past few days it's not even funny plz enjoy and review


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: the re-match

I came downstairs when I got dressed and saw Tsunade talking to Jiraiya I raised an eyebrow Tsunade turned to me with a serious look on her face and I knew she had questions. "Look Tsunade she challenged me what do you me expect me to do say no" I said going down the last step. Tsunade sighed and her deadly gaze dropped some to a serious glare and Jiraiya almost fell with shock, but of course the two were best friends and knew how to calm down the other if things got too hot between them something he admired. I grabbed Mikoto daiper bag and Sakumo go bag and headed out the door with Tsunade following Jiraiya picked up Mikoto and grabbed Sakumo little hand and they left the house.

Sakumo looked up to his dad confused mom had always picked up Mikoto when they went somewhere he knew now that something was deeply going on that his little mind couldn't figure out. When they got to the arena everyone was there I sweat dropped and was about to leave when my eyes laid on Sakura and Ino they were rivals, but were friendly about it I considered this rematch friendly or at least I did, but I don't know if Nena did I walked onto the main ground floor while Jiraiya had settled down in the stands with Mikoto and Sakumo plus the bags for them.

Nena walked in with a smug smile and I raised an eyebrow she really thought about coming in this confident on the re-match I crossed my arms indifferently I had worked hard on that new weapon thing to summon when I needed it to and had just finished doing so when she had came to the training grounds it was my trump card if things when bad for me I saw her turn to me with determination dancing in her eyes I rolled my eyes and faced her "Just to warn you Nena I've gotten a few new jutsu I've been dying to try out" I said with a smirk.

"kinda figured, but I do too Emiko" Nena responded with a slight grin to her confident attitude that response brought my arms down to my sides we were waiting for the overseer of match and when I looked to side he was there and was no other then Kakashi.

" You ready girls?" he said with a lazy drawl to it I rolled my eyes about that response and nodded my head Nena did too. When Kakashi motioned that the match had started neither of them moved Kakashi sweat dropped, but then looked closely at the two sannin they were trying to figure the other one out and he sighed.

Jiraiya sat down next to Shikazu and Cho to watch the match "Do you think Emiko will win this one?" Cho asked with all seriousness.

Shikazu sighed before he replied "if she remains calm and collected yea she'll win " Kio looked that way and scoffed.

"Nena will win and Emiko has never been calm or collected whenever I was around " he said, however, he was greeted with a shake of the head from Jiraiya.

"Then you don't know Emi like I do or like Shikazu and Cho do." he said stating a point and giving a cookie to Sakumo and the teething ring to Mikoto who was in his arms.

"or did you forget Kio that it was Emiko that saved you when we were on that mission together when we were still teens?" Shikazu questioned Kio didn't forget about that at all and just looked away at that his pride hurt.

Shimo placed a hand on Kio shoulder and said "there's no reason for your pride to be hurt you did it to yourself if it wasn't for Emiko you wouldn't died that day hell all of us would have"

"You don't think that I know that after we finished that mission Emiko shouted at me for hours for being completely stupid and she wasn't even my teammate" he said a vein popping

"She shouted at you because she was the one that saved your sorry ass." Cho said with a heavy sigh Kio was about to reply to that when they saw smoke come into the air.

Nena had placed a smoke bomb by the one tree that was in the area and a explosion tag onto the ground next to it I was near it and I knew I had time to escape the tag, but not the aftereffects when it goes off and when it did the area was covered with smoke and flames I smirked 'Nena you smart bitch thought of everything too bad it won't work to your favor for long' I thought taking out a kunai and and activating the Sharingan.

I saw that she was setting up a trap and I pulled up my hand that had the Kunai and threw it at her I heard it clang against another Kunai and smiled she was prepared for it and my smile only grew bigger I used my hands for the fireball jutsu that was famous in my family causing the smoke around to get worse when I used it towards her direction.

Kio eyes widen "Can Emiko do that?" he asked perplexed.

"Yep she can " Shikazu said getting comfortable with his daughter on his lap she had her mother's hair and his eyes he just wondered if she had her mother incredible chakra control or his Shadow techniques.

* * *

I hid behind the tree to cover myself from the barrage of Kunai and Shurikan heading my way I had deactivated my Sharingan as to give her fair play for awhile I knew she was getting impatient with me hiding and it was exactly how I wanted to play it I might not be good with stragedy or plans of action, but when it came down to it I could win any outcome by thinking ahead while fighting at the same time unlike Shikazu. I poked my head out from behind the tree when I noticed the weapons had stopped flying and I smirked 'now she's probably trying to flank me from the left ' I thought I turned my head to the left and there she was I jumped back and bit down on my thumb to bring out the weapon that my Grandfather had left for me.

Nena stopped in her tracks she had heard stories of weapon like that, but it was about the uchiha brothers that had co-founded Konoha with the first and Second Hokage back in the day, however, something was different about it only one circle and not two and she raised a quzzical brow at it she saw me smirk and toss it to the ground. She didn't see launch forward for an attack and when she did she barely dodged my kick to her face

* * *

Tsunade knew at once the audience fell silent when the item showed up she was confused if Izuna gave me she thought I would know what to do with it then just use it as a distraction she turned her head to the right and saw Asuma and Sakumo watching the match intensely.

* * *

Nena stumbled back some from the forces of punches and kicks I was laying at her she now knew what that item did it would asorb her chakra if she got too close and I was kiting her towards it Nena had to put a stop to this so she braced herself and threw a punch which hit my fist that was coming her way, but what Nena didn't see was a Chidori in my right hand coming straight for her middle and she back flipped away from it. She felt her chakra leaving and she jumped away from the item quickly, but before blocking another attack from me.

I knew what I was doing to her and when I went for an attack again she surprised me by using her earth style mud wall to block me and then use that against me by slamming me into the tree that was near by I gasped for breath and then glared daggers at her before activating my sharingan again we both knew whatever attack we did next was our last one before exhaustion took over our bodies.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for the long updated had alot on my mind and a slight writer's block :P read and review :)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Heated argument & first greeting

Nena gathered her chakra to bring the earth to her for a final attack I looked amazed the rocks that had came to her were circling around her gracefully I conjured up a chidori and set flames to it in the stands Kakashi was wide eyed ' A Chidori on fire' he thought curious Jiraiya smirked he knew I was working on a new jutsu, but he didn't think it was this one which was quite shocking. Nena eyes widen 'wow I didn't think she could do that with the Chidori' she thought Nena knew fire was her weakness it would get rid of the rocks quickly enough but it could disrupt the electricity but only wind could get rid of lightning completely. She set the rocks to set around her body to protect her and make her a rock hand so she could land a strike.

I saw what she was going to do my Sharingan was still activated and I wanted to do y mangekou eyes, but I wanted this a fair fight, however, Nena would know I was going easy on her and so I activated my Mangekou knowing that not having a sibling for the enternal eyesight I would have to end this match quickly if not I would put my eyesight in danger I saw her charge at me and I charged at her not wanting her to get the upper hand in which she never had. I felt the flames and lightning lick at me body like it welcoming me to something we block each others attack and jumped back.

* * *

Shikazu felt the air thicken with Tension because of the match he watched carefully of both Nena and I. Nena was gathering a more making a rock soldier big enough to crush me with one blow and he saw I wasn't doing anything drastic and that made him raise a quizzical brow he then saw the rock soldier attack me.

* * *

My eyes had widen when I saw the creature she did get the upper hand on me when it attacked me I felt it hit me with every being in my soul I raised my flaming Chidori to it, but I knew it did nothing, but something wrapped me around protecting me from the hit. Nena was going to bring the hand away when something grabbed it and she gasped in surprise the stadium was silent with suspense I stood there with Susan'oo activated it's hand grabbing the rock formation arm and the sword ready to strike.

"I win Nena" I said trying not to strike the final blow I knew Nena knew that the match was mine.

"very well" she said, but she said that as a fuse for me to let my guard and she striked with her other soldier hand I only moved my eyes and Susan'oo destroyed that arm with the blade in it's hand I stepped forward bringing Susan'oo with me Nena stood her ground she saw my eyes were straining and bleeding and she charged at me completely ignoring the rock soldier behind her.

"This is my last warning Nena" I said before blocking her very attack to kill me at the throat I saw her eyes express that I was danger to the village and that cause me to get angry and took ahold of her wrist and tossed her to the right of me Susan'oo had destroyed the rock soldier and turned to her.

* * *

Kio eyes widen and he placed Feron in Shimo lap and jumped down there he attacked me I turned around with a full punch to his face and he went flying I turned back to Nena.

"please Nena you don't stand a chance " I said tears falling the same time the blood was Nena saw my face and sighed.

"Kakashi call this match a tie" she said he nodded his head and it was called so my body felt ready to collapsed under the strain of no chakra left and Susan'oo disappeared and I fell. Kio got up from the ground and ran to Nena guarding her from me.

"She's a danger to the village " he said they all knew that only one Uchiha had used that and that was Madara.

Tsunade went down there and went to me and turned me over onto my back "Nena go get Shikazu and...never mind" she said that when she saw the people she needed had jumped down there as well.

"Shikazu, Cho is this the first time she'd used her Mangekou this extreme?" she asked looking up to her husband.

"She used it once before, but no never this extreme " Shikazu answered shaking his head when he had seen Susan'oo it terrified him it had meant she could go down any path she wanted and no one and he meant no one could stop me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up immediately gasping for breath and blinking my eyes wildly I felt Cho grab my hands and the next thing I knew I was thrown backwards "Calm down Emiko it was only Cho" Shikazu said, however, he knew my eyes wasn't seeing the present right now, but the past.

"Emiko snap out of it * he said snapping his fingers in my face, but it was no help he saw my eyes move to the right and stay there he looked up to Tsunade and shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know what to do Tsu" Shikazu said getting to his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets Tsunade sighed and then moved to stand beside me.

I had gotten to my feet and jumped to were I was looking and I stood in front of a hooded man "you." I said my eyes still blinking wildly the man only stared at me for a minute before he realized had seen me from somewhere.

"Do I know you miss?" he asked in question he had watched match and found himself very wary of me instantly before I could question him farther I felt strong arms wrap around me and I melted into them and had passed out.

"Huan what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked raising a brow of curiosity Huan laughed merely playfully.

"Heard rumors that a very long waited re-match was going down had to watch for myself, but I do say Jiraiya the woman you hold is very strong indeed I only wonder what her linage is from." Huan replied looking at my sleeping face.

"I can't say what her linage is not my place to say, but there has to be another reason why you're here the many times we've run across from each other you had always something to say a warning for me to look for" Jiraiya said hoisting me to were he could carry me bridal style and turning to the side to watch Huan face feature of the only thing that was open for him to see was his mouth and remained a straight line and Jiraiya sighed.

"Catch you later Huan, but I've got to go" Jiraiya said giving a small smile to the rogue ninja.

* * *

Jiraiya got me home with Tsunade and Shikazu behind him Tsunade place Asuma and Sakumo down and the two of them took off playing Shikazu walked upstairs with both Mikoto and Seria and placed the two girls in the same crib so they could sleep. He went back downstairs and that was when I had woken up, but more calmer.

"Where am I?" I asked blinking my eyes a moment trying to get them to focus I watched Jiraiya come into the living room with a bowl watched him set it down on the table and I realized it was a bowl of warm water I looked up to Tsunade she was scanning me over to see if anything was injured and then saw her focus on my face I raised brow until I felt the warm rag touch my face right below my right eye.

"Jiraiya?" I asked softly he looked at me his eyes filled love and concern for me and I locked mine with his immediately.

"You've got blood crusted under your eyes Emi" he answered sweetly I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it quickly I knew what that meant I saw Tsunade turn to Jiraiya and I knew she wanted to talk to him privately Jiraiya handed the rag to Shikazu and got up and followed Tsunade out of the house and down the street.

I sat up so Shikazu could sit down I leaned in so he could wipe the blood off. "Emiko What was that you summoned?" he asked while cleaning the blood off my face I sighed and almost turn my head away.

"I don't know it came when it felt my life was threatened " I answered truthfully

"hmmm must've been something your grandfather gave you" he replied thoughtfully he had finished wiping the blood off and I leaned back to get comfortable, but I still felt Shikazu eyes on me and I turned to him.

"What?" I asked giving him a glare.

"It's nothing really, but I saw that both Nena and Kio attacked you do you know why?" he asked placing a friendly hand on mine.

"They thought I was a threat, but I don't know why though" I answered I honestly didn't know why they had thought that I would've done anything to keep this village safe.

* * *

A/n: Chapter 30 is finished I can't believe I have 30 chapters of this story just to let you readers know I will make a Preclude story telling you guys how Emiko and them memories while growing up ok enjoy and review


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The mission

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood on the front porch and Tsunade looked at him and then looked away "Tsunade what's wrong?" he asked he watched her walk off the porch and motioned him to follow and he did so after awhile of walking Tsunade sat down on a bench and Jiraiya sat down next to her he noticed she didn't look happy.

"Jiraiya there is a mission I need you to do some Konoha scouts had finally spotted the leader of the Akatsuki and I would like you to find him and deal with him?" she said Jiraiya looked to the setting sky and sighed he knew this was mission he could do without being spotted and then he looked to Tsunade.

"I'll do it, but if anything happens to me watch after Emi and the kids for me " he said he didn't want to really go on this mission but he knew he was the only one to actually get this done to get the info needed to know what the Akatsuki was doing from the Leader himself.

He was about to get up when Tsunade spoke "Come back alive I couldn't stand it and neither would Emiko if you didn't" he stood then and smile

"Tsunade I will come back alive for my family sake you know that I have something worth fighting for Tsunade Emi and my two children are the very life of me and I won't stand by and let Akatsuki ruin their future of having a peaceful life " he explained looking at the setting sun again he already had want he needed to go for the mission, but the same time he was hesitant ' I won't fail you Emi I promise you that my setting black rose I will come back' he then turned to leave, but heard Tsunade speak.

" Jiraiya I've always knew that you loved her with all your heart even when you had continued to fight Orochimaru because you had wanted to keep her safe even though the two of them were friends, but Orochimaru loved her too, but you didn't trust that his love was pure, but I knew yours was and now I see why you were the right choice for her you kept her sane you kept her from being the very being that her family tried doing she's a Uchiha you held no grudge to village or her family and yet that dark side of her never arises because she had you to count on as well as her team." she explained Jiraiya lowered his head and frowned.

"Not all of that is true Tsunade half of me wonders I only fought Orochimaru for my own selfish reasons and not what you said and Tsunade you know better then anyone she would've chosen the village over her clan because she didn't trust them except Mikoto, but even then she was suspicious of her when Itachi was born. Her dark side has shown itself before, but not in front of me, but Shikazu and Cho has seen it when they were 20 years old and they've done everything not to see again and to be honest with you she my rock from going insane with all that has happened to her half of me want's to kill every bastard that has hurt her and tortured her " he said looking at the ground and walking to go his mission.

When Jiraiya left Tsunade sat there in contemplation ' Jiraiya has been miserable without Emiko for years and he still thinks he failed her somehow, but I don't know what that is' she thought before standing and walked back to the house where her two children and husband where at.

* * *

When Tsunade arrived at the house Jiraiya was there and she raised a quzzical brow, however, she saw that he was talking quietly to me Shikazu came down with Seria and Asuma and guided Tsunade out of the house Shikazu didn't know what was going on, but one look at Tsunade told him everything and he frowned.

* * *

I looked at Jiraiya shocked out of my mind "But Mikoto..." I started to say, but was cut off with a fierce kiss to the lips I knew I wasn't that worried about the kids they were both sleeping soundly in bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck possessively and deepened the kiss burying my fingers into his thick white hair he knew what I wanted before he left for his mission and he knew I was worried about him so he picked me up and laid me onto the couch.

I had closed the curtains to the living room window when he was gone he leaned into me and tugged at his red jacket and he pulled it off as well as his shirt and metal chain shirt underneath that after that I pulled him into another hot fiery kiss pulling on his hair tie yanking it free I felt his lips turn into a smile and I almost giggled warmly I felt his hands roam my body and gasped in pleasure I rested my hands on his chest and pushed him up sitting up myself He took off his arm bands let his hands roam up my shirt and pulled it off over my head his forehead touched mine.

" I love you Emi always had always will " he said cupping my face and kissing me once more passionately and lovingly I moved to sit onto his lap and kissed him with heated need and he took that as a sign to go to the bedroom so he brought his arms down to my ass and lifted me up when he stood up from the couch and carried me to the bedroom while kissed hungrily at his open neck.

* * *

Shikamaru had just left his house from his nagging mother shouting at his father about something so tedious he sighed heavily and realized that Ino did the exact same thing and he smiled at his irony. 'Dad sure won't live this down if he knew that.' He thought he turned his head and saw Chouji with Kiba and Shino and walked over there.

"Hey guys." he greeted with his usual bored monotone Chouji grew a grin and patted Shikamaru on the back.

"Hey Shikamaru Girlfriend free?" Kiba asked giving off a laugh Shikamaru yawned.

"No Just got away from my nagging Mom" he replied leaning against the tree he was standing next to in truth he didn't know what Ino was up to and he turned Chouji.

"So where's Tenten?" Shikamaru asked looking at his best friend in question.

"She's training with her team right now" came Chouji reply Kiba gave Shino an annoyed look and placed his hands behind his head.

"Shino here gave my sister a gift just now and what I can't believe is that they're actually dating!" he said still annoyed about the fact

"It is not my fault that I fell for her" Shino replied Shikamaru realized the only dateless guy within the group right now was Kiba.

"Kiba you'll find someone" he said, but not before Kiba bursted out laughing.

"Ha Ha! no I don't really need a girl right now " he said before he heard his name being yelled for. "Shit I got to go before my mom snaps my head right off my shoulders" he said and took off.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone I thought I could end the chapter of the some of the rookie nine so here it is enjoy and review


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Siblings love

A few days had passed and I walked among the streets I had finally set arrangements for a babysitter so that way I could do missions and when I heard that Naruto and Kakashi as well as Sakura were going to retrieve Sasuke including Team 8 I was ecstatic and wanted to go so I went to Tsunade office after dropping off Sakumo and Mikoto at the babysitters when I reached her office they were leaving and I kept a straight face when I walked into the office.

Tsunade saw me walk in and smiled softly at me "Hey Emiko you look ecstatic about something?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I wanted to go with them Tsunade " I said hoping she would say yes, but I heard her sigh.

"Emiko as much as I would like for you to..." Tsunade started, but I interrupted her.

"Tsunade they don't know where he is I most likely would know just let me go he my brother." I said looking straight into her eyes

"Emiko you have two kids to deal with" she said I sighed heavily.

"I've already got a babysitter for them Tsunade I've already planned this all out just let me go" I said leaning onto her desk starring at her.

"Fine, but if this gets too personal for you I'll have Kakashi or Yamato bring you back forcefully if they need to be" Tsunade replied with all seriousness

"I understand that Tsunade, but you have to understand Sasuke will kill himself for what he's about to do and there might not be any changing him onto the right path" I explained before leaving to catch up with Kakashi and Naruto, but I knew I would have to break away from them soon if I was to get to my brothers in time, however, I just hope that Jiraiya comes back from his as well.

* * *

Jiraiya got into the Village of the rain without being detected which was easier said then done the only difficult part in all this was finding the leader I guess he pick up some information at a local bar first to get blend in kind of thing he reached a bar and sat down at table and immediately order some sake and a paper to read.

His ears picked up two Rain ninja walking talking about their shift and how gruesome it had been and Jiraiya put up a slight smirk of success he waited for an hour when he watched them leave for the door and once they were gone. Jiraiya waited a few minutes before leaving himself to follow them so he could set up a trap for them he found an empty spot and set a genjutsu for them to walk and soon enough they had walked in got themselves trapped.

That was a good thing for Jiraiya he found the information he needed from one of the ninjas and continued on his way with them still trapped inside he found the location of where he needed to go and was greeted by a woman and he immediately recognized her.

"Konan?" he said surprised running through his veins he had heard that they had all died some years ago he had met the three children during the 2nd ninja war and Konan was with two other boys at the time the three of them had also met me the night they had met Jiraiya if he had thought correctly Yahiko had a fascination with me.

"it has been along time, but under different circumstances" she replied with distaste lacing her words his showed anger and disappointment, but on the inside he felt ashamed to have led them astray to go to the Akatsuki.

"I knew eventually I would have to come and test your strength for myself " Jiraiya simply responded getting ready for anything the two of them attacked each other and when she noticed she was losing Pain had interfered Jiraiya knew now that he had gotten the leaders attention. he knew at once it was going to be a long night.

* * *

I eventually broke away from Kakashi and the group and rush west of where I knew they would be at I knew Sasuke would already be there because the group had decided to split up to search and I knew also that one of Naruto's clones had spotted Sasuke I just hoped that I got there before the fight started I reached the rooftop where four people where only one knew I was there and it was the orange hair boy that was staring intently at me with his orange eyes.

"Who're you? " he asked his tone serious I lowered my eyes and walked passed him eager to leave and was about to when Kisame sword swung at me and I blocked easily with Kunai at the ready.

Who the fuck is she?" Karin asked her face twisted with shock and anger. I smirked at Kisame and jumped back.

"Let me pass I have business there " I said staring straight at him with my Sharingan.

"You have no busines" he replied I knew he was going to say and I jumped over blocking the sword again and running off easily once I was out of view I saw the Uchiha hideout and ran as fast as I could to get there. I ran into the building and came upon the room they were in and halted to a stop and saw them talking.

"Sasuke! Itachi!" I shouted both of them looked at me one with shocked eyes the other with annoyed eyes which I could guess was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Emiko?" Sasuke said his eye twitching with annoyance

"To stop you from doing something completely stupid there's another way to get Mangekou without killing the person" I said with an anger vein popping Itachi stood from the chair and I knew he was standing behind me.

"Itachi I know that is only a fake of you why don't you show your real form." I said not looking in that direction

"very well Sister" he said still sitting in the chair. I sighed heavily and stood between them

" Look there's is a way to severe the bond between you two with out killing one another" I said again getting their full attention. I smirked I always knew how to get their attention.

"You just have to severe that bond with hateful words and Sasuke you are still clinging onto that bond if you want the bond to break you have to break honestly by saying you don't want Itachi in your life and you hated forever I did that with Nena" I said looking at both straight in the eyes.

"And besides you two are my brothers and I'd be damned if this is what it comes down to" I said again with anger boiling in my veins.

The two brothers hanged their heads in contemplation Sasuke laid eyes on Itachi and he did to Sasuke and I knew I got to them they knew I was right well Itachi did Sasuke was more confused about something, but knew I was right all the same I sighed in relief I didn't really want to fight my two little brothers and something surprised me Sasuke looked at Itachi with hateful eyes and the words that came out of his mouth broke my heart.

"You are nothing, but scum to me Itachi I don't ever want to see you again!" he shouted and storming out of the hideout in a pissed off manner I turned to look at Itachi his face expressionless and emotionless, but I knew deep down he was hurt to the very being of his soul I walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and he slumped against me and cried hot tears into my shoulder.

"Oh Little Ita he'll come around it will only last awhile " I said embracing him his arms went around me and held me tighter like a child would do with his mother I had always known that Itachi had a kind heart he dropped to his knees and I kneeled down as well still holding him comforting his wounded heart.

"What did I do wrong Emi?" he asked with choked sobs escaping his throat.

"Nothing Ita nothing you were doing what you thought was right and no one can question you that" I said holding him tighter I felt him move away from the embrace to look at me I saw his tear stained face with smile gracing his lips through all the pain that was in his heart.

"But I do have something to tell you though Little Ita" I said with a smile of my own he rubbed his tired eyes and sat down patiently waiting for me to tell him I knew he wasn't going to say anything until after I told him.

"You have a nephew and a niece " I answered his eyes softened and I saw a grin emerge from the quivering lips.

"What are their names?" he asked

"Your nephew name is Sakumo Fugaku, and your niece Mikoto Yukia" I replied with a grin his eyes showed his surprise and he stood quickly shedding the Akatsuki cloak off his shoulders I followed him and he held out his hand and I took it.

"Let us go home Emi" He said that wavering smile never leaving his face and that made me smile even wider and tears coming to the eyes.

* * *

A/n: sooooo sorry for this Long update hope you guys like! enjoy and review! :D


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Death of a hero

Jiraiya had called on Sage mode during his fight with Pein he had dragged at least one of them with a genjutsu and trapped him in there and killing him instantly killing the summon master of the three that was shown to him. Eventually they got a hold of him and threw him outside making him lose one of his arms in the process he winced in pain and gripped his shoulder 'it looks like I won't be coming home after all Emi' he thought.

He fought his hardest against them all when they all had showed up he then realized that the real one was among them and when he knew was dying he had left encrypting message on Fukusaku back and watched him leave and felt the pains of six paths attack him once more before falling into the water he smiled weakly 'Sakumo Mikoto take care of your mother for me Naruto I entrust my will to you' he thought, however, he felt his hand being pulled upwards and out of the water as well as his body he couldn't speak for his throat was crushed in, but there stood Huan pulling his hood down to show his face Jiraiya knew Huan wouldn't be able to carry which meant he could not save him from his death.

Huan face was shown full of sorrow, but he noticed there was still a smile plastered on Jiraiya face as he laid there his eyes closed Huan knew at once that Jiraiya had died a peaceful death he knew he had died with the thoughts of his family on his mind. Huan hanged his head in sadness he had just lost a really good friend he hoisted the arm around his neck and poofed out of the area completely when he had reached the outskirts of the rain village he laid Jiraiya still form against a tree and sat down pulling his hood over his head and cried a few silent tears of grief.

* * *

Team Kakashi had arrived back to Konoha failing to bring Sasuke back yet again, but when they reached the gate there stood me with both Uchiha brothers Naruto had tripped over his own feet and fell on his face in disbelief. Sakura ran to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around Sasuke tightly and he did too his tears finally showing on his face His team that he had made looked surprised well two of them the girl was in shocked and afterwards pissed off and was about strike when I grabbed her collar and stared at her with sharingan activated and she immediately back away slowly afraid for her life.

Eventually Sasuke and Sakura reunion was cut short when Tsunade showed up to stare at me with questionable eyes "Emiko you bring back both your brothers?! How is that possible?" she asked

I smiled and replied "I know my brothers best Tsunade Sasuke has his mangekyo and Itachi want's to find his atonement for his crimes"

"His crime is betraying the village and slaughtering his clan" Tsunade said

"He knows this, but I would like to discuss this in your office" I said giving her a stern look of my own. She sighed and motioned me and the brothers to follow her. Once in the office I saw that Shikazu was there as was Shizune Tsunade took a seat in her chair and placed her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"Tsunade his crimes that he did towards the village was for the village he slaughter his own clan to prevent a fourth ninja war from breaking out our clan was planning a coup that I wasn't aware of at the time He was ordered to so by the third and Danzo" I said placing a hand on her desk

"That's not what I'm worried about I know all this the elders will accept them back, but I do not know of the entire village think about it Itachi is a S-rank criminal of Konoha I should be sending him to shinobi prison." She replied closing her eyes.

"If you send him there he will die!" I said giving her a stern look of worry

"What do you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"He's sick and dying and needs treatment and if you think about what he's done he's a hero of the village following orders from the third" I said

Tsunade was about to respond when a messenger frog showed saying that Fukusaku had requested their present of urgent news. "What news? Bring him here if you can." She said sounding worried. Cho walked in with Sakumo and Mikoto with Shizune behind him with the triplets in a stroller Sasuke brought up a smile when he saw Sakumo and Sakumo went to Sasuke immediately which Sasuke was standing next to Itachi out of habit. Sasuke picked Sakumo and ruffled his hair with his free arm and leaned his body towards Itachi Sasuke knew I was right he couldn't stay mad at Itachi forever after hearing what I had said.

"Itachi this is Sakumo; Sakumo this is your other Uncle Itachi" he greeted the two Sakumo raised a knowing brow and gave off a grin Itachi eyes widen most of his Nephew features where that of mine husband the only feature he saw of me were the eyes.

Sakumo looked at Itachi and then turned to Sasuke "Uncle Sasuke I want Uncle Itachi to hold me" he said with his knowing eyes Sasuke smirked and handed Sakumo to Itachi while Mikoto was placed into his arms by a very disturbed Cho. When Mikoto was in Sasuke arms Sasuke looked up slightly confused and looked around the office he knew everyone was here, but where in the hell was that husband who was married to his sister. He then heard a loud "WHAT!" by the desk where Tsunade and the other adults where at.

"You have got to be joking you must be frog" I said my anger rising Itachi felt a great surge of dark chakra raising from the very core of my being he also noticed that Cho and Shikazu didn't know what to really do about it Itachi placed Sakumo down on the ground and walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder I turned around immediately and saw Itachi standing there he saw my tears in my angry eyes and he frowned immensely.

Fukusaku looked down saddened by the loss of Jiraiya, but he knew the one that would greatly miss him was his family including Naruto "I have message to give Tsunade about the leader of akatsuki that Jiraiya-boy left behind" he said in his wise voice.

"That would have to wait for the moment I need to settle the problem with the Uchiha brothers first" she replied Cho stood at the side of the room with his children and Shizune Shikazu stood behind Tsunade with Seria in his arms Sasuke walked up with Mikoto in his arms ready for any punishment available Itachi stood next to him.

"Tsunade they didn't really do any physical harm..." I started to say, but Tsunade interrupted me

"Itachi has crimes of slaughtering an entire clan and Sasuke betrayed Konoha by joining with Orochimaru!" she shouted at me with her famous glare I gave her one right back.

"Itachi slaughtered the clan to prevent a war breaking out and you know if our clan had successfully put the coup to action it would have left this village open for other villages to attack!" I said slamming my fist onto her desk Tsunade sighed and placed a hand to her temple rubbing it slightly a headache was forming.

"Emiko I can't just give them headbands and expect the people of Konoha to just forget everything!" she said trying to reason

"Give them restraining Chakra bands or something so they can prove themselves trustworthy they haven't done anything wrong" I explained lowering my head down to hide my eyes. Tsunade groaned in displeasure of having to think that through.

'She technically right, but I have to think of the people here and not just her I know the people won't just accept them gladly with open arms, but they would see me as an unfit Hokage if I agreed to this' She thought she placed her hands down to get everyone attention.

"Sasuke and Itachi will have an open trial based on the ninja of Konoha that is all I can do for them, but until the trial comes they are to be put into prison." she ordered both Sasuke and Itachi nodded their heads in understanding and Sasuke gave Mikoto to me and allowed to be followed by Cho to the prisons as well as Itachi.

"Wait Tsunade Itachi needs medical attention!" I said tears still coming from hearing the news

"He'll get it later right now you need to go home" she said taking Seria into her arms and giving Shikazu that look he nodded and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder which I shook off angrily and stormed out of the office when I left the Hokage tower and walked to the tree Jiraiya would we always were at with my two kids being there as well Sakumo following quietly and Mikoto safely in my arms once I had reached the tree Sakumo sat down and gently placed Mikoto in his lap and I jumped into the tree and cried.

* * *

Huan pounded at Jiraiya chest after doing a jutsu to replace Jiraiya lost arm and healing his wounds and also putting life chakra into Jiraiya system and had fixed his windpipe 'Come on you stubborn man Wake up!' he thought just then Jiraiya coughed and opened his eyes.

"What...I..." he started to say, but a fit of coughing answered him and Huan raised his body up and patted his back to help him relieve the coughing from his throat. Huan had seriously thought at the time he could not save his friend, but he then immediately remember his healing jutsu from his clan. After Jiraiya fit had ended he looked at Huan with questionable eyes.

* * *

A/n: another Chapter finished Read and enjoy and don't forget to review! :D


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: So many questions

Huan had relocated Jiraiya to a hut in just outside a small village, but Jiraiya still could not sit up fully on his own without help and Huan helped him Jiraiya looked at him questions still dancing in his eyes. Huan sighed and sat down rubbing his forehead with his hand "Jiraiya it's a family clan jutsu that runs in my mothers side I was able to bring you back, but you are still in danger of dying" he explained.

"When can I go back to my family" Jiraiya spoke softly for his throat was still hurting

"Relax friend, but no you can't return to your family just your toad friend probably just gave them the news of your passing and that wouldn't be good for your wife's health you just showed not dead if you catch my drift" Huan explained shaking his head and placing some medicine on Jiraiya throat to ease some his pain there. Jiraiya sighed his friend was right it wouldn't do me and his children any good at all if he had shown up when they just found out that he was dead he would just have to wait for the right moment to show himself when it was the right thing to do.

* * *

I eventually went home and placing the kids to bed and walked to my room like I had always done, but when I saw the bed for the first time since I heard the news I felt an empty spot in my heart and tears flew to my eyes I heard the front door open hearing Sakura's voice yelling for me and walked down placing a finger to my lips telling her the kids were sleeping and she lowered her voice.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun is back!" she said her voice sounded calm, but I knew she was excited that he was home I nodded my head and I tried to will my tears to stop, however, it seemed like they had a will of their own and Sakura eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jiraiya Emiko I really am " she responded and what I didn't expect was her hugging me I felt her love and condolences from the hug itself and I hugged her back she pulled and placed a smile on her lips I made a small smile an attempt to remind myself that Jiraiya would want me to be happy and move on.

"Thank you Sakura you are always welcome to come stay here if you need to " I said the spark coming back to my eyes.

"I'll come visit everyday so that way you don't always feel alone okay Emiko" Sakura replied holding my hand reassuringly I nodded my head thanks and she walked door waving bye and saying that there were things she needed to do.

Once the door was shut I walked to the mantle piece and traced a finger over Jiraiya and I wedding and small smile danced on my lips once more and that was when I vowed I would never find another man to call lover because Jiraiya was the only one I had ever consider dying with and holding in my arms forever. The next couple of hours had went by and I heard the door open once more and Naruto walked in his eyes were so puffy from crying that I scooped him into a hug and his cries erupted I held him close to me like a mother would.

"It's okay Naruto I know he's gone and it pains me too, but we have to think of Sakumo and Mikoto now he would want you to be the best big brother to those two and show them the way teach them life lessons and..."I was interrupted by him his cries stopped and I heard seriousness and determination in his voice when he spoke.

"I'll take Sakumo as my student I swear I will teach him everything, but first I need to get stronger so he can look up to me I won't fail you or Dad I won't!" he announced I grinned tears falling and I ruffled his hair

"Now that's the Naruto I know and love" I said lovingly I turned my head to the stairs and saw Sakumo climbing down the stairs cautiously Naruto ran over there and picked him up and carried him to the bottom stair and gently placed him down.

Sakumo plopped down into a sitting position and starred at the floor "Did Daddy die because he went off to do something for Aunt Tsu?" he asked my heart stopped when he asked that I didn't have the strength to tell him that he did.

* * *

Ino couldn't believe that she was late for Shikamaru and her's date she knew he had planned something special for her and that he wouldn't tell her what it was until she show up at his favorite spot so he could lead her there. (Damn it why did I have to over work myself at the flower shop again I need new hours ) she thought giving out a growl of frustration with herself. She eventually got there huffing from the extreme run she had to do to get here.

"Sorry I'm late Shika." She said walking up to him planting a kiss to his cheek he turned and smiled

"it's alright Ino " he replied tilting her head and planting a light kiss to her parted lips Ino wanted to deepen that light kiss, but he pulled away grabbed her hand and lightly guided her down the stairs she giggled lightly to herself and followed quietly she was anxious to see what surprise held in store for her and was wondering what had gotten into Shikamaru for he had been secretly hiding something from her and the only person who knew what he was up to kept his chubby lips shut like super glue.

"Hey Shika can I possibly ask where it is you're taking me?" she asked giving off the look Shikamaru couldn't deny, but she heard a light chuckle coming from his lips and a light dancing from those lazy eyes she had never seen before and that made her what to know all the while.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I did Ino" he replied Ino noticed he had one hand in his pocket and she eyed it like candy, but chose not to pester her wonderful boyfriend with question she knew she would get no answers for.

Ino knew they were getting close to the destination because he had asked her to close her eye which she did she felt his hand on her waist guiding her inside somewhere and then when he guided her to sit down and sat down across from her was when she could open her eyes. She gasped when she looked around and then starred at Shikamaru her eye betraying her question because he spoke "I have enough for dinner so order what you like Ino"

"Are you sure?" she asked unsure

"I'm sure go ahead " he said with a smile

Ino decided not to argue more on the topic and looked at menu she saw Shikamaru looking at the menu as well. Into dinner Ino saw Shikamaru fidgeting with something in his pocket and she raised a curious eyebrow at him he saw it and smiled nervously at her and stood up walked around the table Ino raised an eyebrow curious on what he was planning on doing she noticed he was nervous, but had a small smile playing at his lips and a shine to his eyes that she again had never noticed before on him. What she didn't realize was he went down to one knee and spoke.

"Ino Yamanaka I know this might come as a shock and somewhat early, but I can't see my life without you will do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked his nerves were running mile a minute as well as his heart he was really hoping for an answer, but wasn't receiving one and that scared him more than anything.

Ino sat there shocked, but a smiled crept to her face and tears were starting to show and Shikamaru noticed that and his eyes widen thought the worse, however, when he heard her spoke he was the one surprised.

"Yes" she had managed to say before hugging him tight to her his whole world lit up and he hugged her back lifting her from her seat and did a small twirl and placed her on her feet again before pulling and placing the ring on her delicate finger afterwards he paid the bill and they walked out of the resturant her smile never faltering from her face. He knew they wouldn't actually get married for sometime, but he wanted the other men to know she was taken and she was his and his alone.

* * *

A/n: Hey chapter 34 is done it might be awhile for 35 so be patient and plz enjoy this I've had writer's block on this chapter for along time so enjoy and review.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A girl best friend

The next few days Ino spent her time with Shikamaru, but today she was spending her time with Sakura Ino hadn't told Sakura that she was engaged yet because for once Sakura looked happy ever since Sasuke came back, however, Sakura stopped talking about Sasuke and turned to Ino. "Ino I'm worried about Emiko she's so depressed about Jiraiya dying and her brothers being held in containment that I don't know what to do to make her happy" she explained Ino looked to the ground and sighed.

"She's a big girl Sakura she'll pull through just like you did" Ino replied giving Sakura a pat on the shoulder and a comforting smile. They continued their walk when they bumbed into Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten. Shikamaru walked over to Ino and planted a loving kiss to her cheek Ino hugged him Tenten saw the ring and was about to say something when she looked to Sakura and could tell immediately that Sakura didn't know yet and she smiled kindly.

"So what you girls been talking about?" Tenten asked out curiosity the girls smiled and Ino grasped Shikamaru hand and interwined her fingers with his.

"Just talking about how happy Sakura been since Sasuke's been back." Ino responded grinning like a baboon Ino felt Shikamaru lips near her ear and she giggled harmlessly at the loving gesture, but she heard him whisper in her ear.

" We have to head to my place for dinner tonight your father is going to be there as well as the Akimichi's" he whispered and that was sending a chill down Ino's back in a good way.

"Hey Sakura I'm sorry, but I have a few things to do today " Ino said apologizing for she had promise to spend the whole day with her, but was surprised when Sakura smiled and responded.

"oh it's no problem Ino go I have places to go as well see you later" Sakura had said waving and walking away. Ino turned to Chouji and gave him a smile and Chouji knew it was dangerous smile, however, he was greeted by a hug.

"You know I'm glad you didn't tell me what Shika was up to " she said with a giggle.

"Believe me I about caved under the pressure you were giving me" he replied with a chuckle Shikamaru sighed and shooked his head.

"I bet well anyways don't we have someplace to be?" Ino said walking towards the Nara compound taking Shikamaru with her.

* * *

Sakura went walking and found herself in front of Ichiraku ramen and she saw Naruto there with Hinata and she sighed she was happy Sasuke was home, but not under the circumstances it was in the trial wouldn't held for at least a couple more days and all she all day was people talking about the Uchiha brothers and how much bad blood there was in them and she couldn't help, but over hear that they thought the same of Emiko. Sakura balled her hands into a fists, but remained calm and continued her walk.

while she was walking she picked up a conversation that she wasn't really liking. A topic that wasn't true at all

"The two brothers will be set free before the trial we all know it because look who is their sister" one had said a tall man shooked his head before he replied

"I bet she has Lady Hokage wrapped around her finger" the man replied Sakura turned to them with anger glazed eyes.

"Emiko isn't that type of person she's loyal to her village she loves her brothers, but understands their crimes that they had commented you don't know a thing about her if you had any heart you would realize she just lose her husband not that long ago you bastards!" she shouted and stormed off.

* * *

When team 10 plus Tenten arrived at the Nara's house and walked in they noticed everyone was there and outside they walked out was immediately greeted by Yoshino giving her son a kiss on the cheek and Ino a motherly hug and kiss. Yoshino had always seen Ino as her daughter and hopefully one day Shikamaru would pop the question to Ino. Shikaku greeted his son with a slap on the back and pat on Ino's shoulder and for some reason was grinning ear to ear Ino gave off an annoyed look and knew at once Shikamaru was spending too much time with his father.

I walked over to her father and hugged him and gave him a daughterly kiss on his cheek she had to admit she was going to miss her father once she leaves to live with Shikamaru one day she was miss everything about him. The way he kept her safe at night scaring the bedtime monsters from her closet and under her bed also the way he would always listen and hold her when she cried because her feelings were hurt or when the time she had lost her mother. She was going to miss the way he would snore loudly when he was passed out on the couch and would always mumble in his sleep about the need to protect his little flower but most of all she was going to miss his scent the scent of plant soil and sugary spice and she felt a tear escape her eye and held onto him tighter.

"Ino Dear is something wrong? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Inoichi asked giving a glare in Shikamaru's direction and that made the boy take a few steps back in fear of his life until Inoichi felt Ino shake her head no.

"Then what is it?" he implied his eyes softening greatly and staring at his daughter whose face was buried into his chest and hands clutching his coat.

Shikazu and Shikaku were confused and had raised an eyebrow curiously Ino pulled away from her father and was about to wipe the tears away, her father was doing it with his thumbs. "My little flower what is wrong?" he asked gently wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes. His eyes filled with worried and concern her voice choked, but he heard her clearly.

"Just remembering the times we spent together and all the things you've done for me is all." she replied trying not to cry again Inoichi chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Ino I remember those times all the time cause I know one day I would have to give you away to another to take care of you and I'm not ready to let go yet you're my pumpkin my little flower and my princess and I've been there every step of the way and I would like to be there when you need most. I know I wasn't there when your mother was taken from you right in front of you and I've felt guilty for that for along time, but I know you're older now and can take care of yourself, but I don't want you to forget that I'll always be there for you will always be your rock and I will always protect you because that is what a father does." Inoichi explained placing both his hands to Ino cheeks making her look at him "just remember that I'll love you my blooming flower" he finished.

Shikamaru stood there he honestly didn't know what to do until Shikaku laid a hand on his shoulder and Shikamaru turned his head towards his father.

"You have alot to do make Inoichi happy with the care of his only child" He said which made Shikamaru nervous, but he realized his father wasn't done speaking "and I'm proud of you that you have it's just hard for him to let go it would just mean one day that he would have to live at that all by himself" he finished with a small smile before walking away to see what his wife needed. Ino eventually went back to Shikamaru and gave him a light kiss on the lips and gave him the most heart warming smile he had ever seen on her.

Cho found Shikazu and gave him the look that Shikazu knew all too well " she didn't answer her door so she's probably not home and is probably out with her kids doing something" Shikazu said shrugging his shoulders, but Cho knew Shikazu too well he was worried and fidgeting to leave if something had happened. Cho was too, but he knew I needed time alone he knew my grief and anger had not subsided just yet to approachable.

* * *

Jiraiya woke up yet again from his long nap and notice that Huan was gone he stood up and noticed he could move around without any kind of help or support and decided to leave he never did like being cooped up in where ever he was he got found his things and when he opened the door light engulfed him and his eyes shut from the brightness it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone hope you guys like enjoy and review :D


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: This might've been hell

Jiraiya got like five blocks away from the place he was recovering at when he heard a noise from his left and turn that way with a kunai in hand, however, when the so called noise showed itself it was only a rabbit and he sighed in relief and continued on. He traveled until he came upon a small village and noticed it being pillaged by rogue ninjas he wondered if he had the strength to fight, but the only way he was going to find out was if he attacked them. He charged at one with punch to the face and knocked the rouge on his back the other one saw it and charged Jiraiya blocked it with a hand got him with a resangan to the stomach and he went flying he heard on behind him and he used hand signs and his hair surrounded him and turned spikey and the third Rouge yelled in pain and also trying to pry his foot off.

Jiraiya then use the time to stand still using his hair as protection and grabbed the Rogue who was stuck Jiraiya grabbed his leg and threw into his charging comrade he eventually release the hair jutsu and the four Rogues noticed who he was immediately and Jiraiya smirked when they all gulped and their nerves running on high.

"You Four don't stand a chance against a legendary Sannin " he said giving off a healthy laugh he powered up another Resangan and attacked all four of them enlargeing it to do so knocking all four of them out. Jiraiya took a deep breath and placed two hands on his knees to steady himself the villagers went to him and helped him as much as they could and thanked him greatly for saving them. Jiraiya eyes landed on one little boy tears streaming down his face.

"They won't hurt you anymore" Jiraiya said giving the boy a big grin, but on the inside his heart was hurting the boy reminded him alot of his own son Sakumo. He went to the boy and went down to one knee and placed and gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know I am safe, but before you came they had killed my parents for not giving them what they wanted and my father died first and my mother died protecting me and they were going to get me, but you got here in time so Thank you mister for saving me and my village" he said his tears had stopped and gave Jiraiya a small smile and giving him a hug Jiraiya hugged back and the story had gotten to him and a tear escaped he wish he could help the boy, but there wasn't much he could give the boy.

* * *

I was in the training field with Sakumo and Mikoto Sakumo wanted to watch his mother train and I agreed reluntantly I told him to stay right where I put Mikoto who was now about 4 months old I felt Sakumo eyes studying me with every move I made and I smirked proudly and then motioned him towards me he got up and walked over there with a smirk of his own I noticed Sharingan immediately.

"you were studying me so you can become a great ninja one day right?" I asked he nodded and grabbed a discarded Kunai that I had thrown and twirled it around his small finger and then threw it at the target and it hit bullseye. I stood there amazed at the sight in front of me I gave him a few more kunai and he tossed them once they were in his small hands and my smile grew ever bigger with pride he then turned his head towards my face and gave me a look.

"Aren't you going to throw them too?" he asked with a growing smirk to his lips I laughed warmly at him and threw the kunai at the log and it hit bullseye and that was without sharingan.

"you still have a long ways to go Sakumo" I replied taking his hand and guiding him back to his sister and was about to train some more when Nena and Kio showed up with their son who was about the same age as Mikoto.

"Oh I didn't know you were here Emiko" Nena responded while Kio sat down next to Sakumo who had picked up his sister and played with her with one of her toys Nena took out the kunai's from the logs and handed them to me I took them and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not asking an for a match relax I just thought you needed company" she said her voice showing concern and her eyes filled worry I chuckled and hid my eyes from her.

"I'm fine Nena seriously I am I accepted it and I'm doing what he would like me to do to remain happy and live my life" I said a small smile getting to my lips of the memories in the distance Kio was keeping Sakumo and Mikoto occupied with with stray leaf that had fallen from the tree below telling them the story of the will of fire that was told to him from such a long time ago.

I walked to the middle log and leaned against it in truth I wasn't alright I was miserable and angry 'Why did you leave me Jiraiya Why!' I thought tears falling from my eyes not only was I missing my husband, but the rumors around town was getting to me too even though I cared deeply for this village the villagers hated me or at least showed distrust towards me for some apparent reason. Did distrust me because of my hair or the path I took? No it was because of family and what my brothers decided to do and I balled my hands into fists at the thought Itachi must've had a reason for what he did and Sasuke was a lost soul looking for answers, but choose to do it all wrong.

Sasuke reminded me alot of the fourth Hokage team in truth they were alot like Naruto Sakura and Sasuke and a smirk quirked my lips through my tears, but I didn't linger on it and raised my head wiping the tears away and looking at Nena with a smile "just remembering the good old times" I said with a grin Nena looked at me concerned.

"You want to grab dinner with Kio and I as well as the kiddos?" she asked hoping I would say yes to the invitation I stare hard at her for a moment and shrugged my shoulders.

"sure why not it should be fun." I answered with a smile walking towards my kids and picking up Mikoto and telling Sakumo to follow closely Nena grinned wide and motioned for Kio. Kio got up with Feron in his arms and Takamaru barking happily Kio laughed.

"Takamaru we're going someplace where you can't go inside" he said Takamaru gave him a look and Kio gave an esperated sigh.

"No arguing with Takamaru and that's final!" he said sternly to the wolf Takamaru gave a disappointed snort and walked away and Kio knew immediately that he was going to his sister's house.

" I swear he disagrees to almost everything" Kio replied shrugging his shoulders and making faces to Feron who giggled heavily.

"I bet, but I don't have an animal so I wouldn't know" I said giving out a small laugh of my own at his attempt to be serious with his animal companion. Nena eyes betrayed her when Kio looked at her and she bursted out laughing.

"you two think it's funny that I'm arguing with a wolf?!" he said with an annoyed look to his face which Feron thought was funny Sakumo was paying attention to the conversation carefully picking out the emotions of everyone. He noticed his mom was happy, however, he noticed it was only a mask of how she really felt.

"Where are we eating at?" Sakumo asked for a change of subject I looked to him with a light in my eyes.

"Good question " I replied looking at Nena.

"we were thinking barbaque." Nena answered with a light step to her walk I just smiled lightly this was first time I had lunch with Nena and Kio it should be interesting.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone I know you might've been waiting for an update for awhile, but you might have to wait a little while longer cause my computer isn't working the way it should I'm using my sisters atm while she's on the xbox so Please be patient and I will have chapter 37 to you guys soon. Read and Enjoy :D


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: A proposal party?

Ino stood there at the backyard gathering and was looking up to Shikamaru; Shikamaru felt her gaze on him and he turned to her "What's wrong Ino?" he asked squeezing her hand that was in his.

"Should we tell them" she said her face filled with concern of their family possibly freaking out or jumping with joy.

"I was thinking of telling them whenever you had felt ready to tell them" he answered giving her a smile that she knew was only for her. He went to his father right after got the the last hot dog off the grill and that grabbed Shikaku attention immediately the look he saw on his son's face was serious.

"Yoshino drop what you're doing Shikamaru needs our attention." he said taking the plate Yoshino had her hands away from and placing it on the picnic table Inoichi stopped what he was doing and looked to Shikamaru after hearing Shikaku speak to his wife.

"Dad, Mom, Inoichi. Ino and I have something to say to you guys and it might come to a shock." he said trying not to divert his eyes away because of nervousness he could tell Ino was confident and that gave him strength.

"well what is it?" Yoshino said crossing her arms and then adding "Ino isn't pregnant is she?" Inoichi look came from curious to out right scary in seconds.

"No Mom she's not. Troublesome woman always jumping to conclusions. "Shikamaru groaned out in annoyance

"Well what do you think your mother would think when you say you have something to tell us including Inoichi." Shikaku said with a huff

"We're engaged to married is what Shikamaru wanted to tell you." Ino said defensively wrapping her arms around Shikamaru waist and laying her head onto his chest lovingly. Yoshino face changed from serious to joyous glee and a huge smile on her face Inoichi looked about ready to strangle Shikamaru to complete shock and Shikaku face was that of bored look like always.

Shikazu blinked a few times amazed and turned to look to Tsunade who was speechless Inoichi spoke up first "When's the wedding date and are you sure about this?" he asked concerned not only for his daughter, but for the both of them.

"We haven't set a date yet Daddy cause we know it might be awhile before we will actually be married." Ino responded

"You two are going to be needing an engagement party at least until you two figure out the wedding plans" Yoshino said estatic and grabbing Ino and pulling her into a hug. Ino's eyes went wide with surprise and hugged her back tears falling she had always seen Yoshino as her mother since she lost hers at such a young age.

"Yoshino thank you for showing us the support" she said tighten her hug

"Oh Ino my dear I've always seen as Daughter I've never had and this moment should be special to you and you know I've always wanted you to call me mom so from now on you're doing just that." Yoshino explained Inoichi heart twisted with emotions and his eyes went downcasted.

"Hime I still have your mother's wedding dress, but I fear it might be a bit big on you." he said her mother and him had gotten married when they were in there 20's Kosha was 22 and he was 24.

"that's alright I'm sure there is something else of Mom's that I can burrow." she said wiping her tears away Shikamaru remained were he was sinking in this moment forever in his mind until he felt a couple of hands on his shoulders and looked both sides to see his Uncle and his father standing on either side of him and pull him away to talk to him.

Shikamaru looked confused he looked at both his father and his Uncle "Is something wrong?" he asked

"No nothing is wrong it's just that we thought the Nara curse would end with you? " Shikaku said

"you mean it would end with me marrying someone who wouldn't nag at me 24/7?" he replied annoyed

Shikazu stood there for a minute not sure why he tagged along the time that he had seen Shikamaru and Ino together she had not once nagged at him "Shikaku I don't think that will be a problem for him I haven't seen them at each other when I see them together."

Shikaku sighed that was true, but he knew Ino was bossy when she wanted to be and Yoshino was that way when she was younger.

"Besides Dad I couldn't marry anyone else I love Ino and I know you love her too as a daughter so what's the real problem?" Shikamaru said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Shikaku sighed "Just do anything to hurt her or Inoichi will Kill you and I'm not putting this lightly son I care for both of you and I'll say the same please heed to Ino's feelings like they were your own."

"I always do Dad" Shikamaru answered and the two of them walked back to the group Shikazu stood there awhile his mind in rambles his nephew was engaged and he knew I was suffering with the loss of Jiraiya he knew I was always a strong woman under loss of people I cared or loved about, but he guessed I couldn't deal with the loss of Jiraiya Tsunade walked over to Shikazu and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Shikazu I have something I need you to do will you do it?" she said looking at him with a straight face.

"Yea what is it?" he replied his face somber

"I've heard reports of a small village aways from here being attacked by Rogue ninja's and I need you to check it out can you do that please?" she said

"Is it a solo?" he asked on need to know bases.

"Yea I assigned you this knowing you can do it " she replied

"I'll do it and find out what's going on." he said he just needed to tell his brother he couldn't stay for lunch.

* * *

Jiraiya had decided to stay at the small village for awhile just incase it needed protection he sat under the shade of the tree that was in the middle of the village. "It's a very old tree been there since the village was created " The boy who he had saved said.

"I can tell so what's your name?" Jiraiya asked curious about the boy.

"It's Shuyo yours?" Shuyo asked sitting down next to him

"People call me Jiraiya." he replied and he saw Shuyo expression go into surprise.

"You're the legendary Sannin Jiraiya the toad Hermit no way!" he said crossing his arms Shuyo was a big fan of Jiraiya and not that Jiraiya knew that.

"the one and only kid" Jiraiya responded with a wide grin and sighed. Shuyo heard the sighed and looked up at Jiraiya face it looked like his age jumped up to more then what his actual age was.

"What's wrong?" he asked his expression softened

"Oh I miss my family my wife and my two kids they mean everything to me and I can't even return to them not yet anyways." he answered

"Why not return to them now nothing's holding you back." the boy replied

"The village thinks I'm dead and technically I was, but I guess I was only on the brink of dying and a friend came and saved as well as healed from my wounds and I was going to head back, but my mind track returned and I realized it wouldn't do me any good if I went back and they call me a ghost that had came back from the dead." Jiraiya explained Shuyo now understood the meaning.

"who did you fight to make you on the brink of death?" he asked

"The Akatsuki leader known as Pein, but I guess that doesn't matter now since he's heading to the village I came from which is Konoha" Jiraiya said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey! If you fought him shouldn't he be dead no one can beat a legendary sannin." Shuyo said

"It's only a title and yea I might be a strong ninja, but I'm not immortal I can die and be defeated " he said

"Yea we're all human I guess" Shuyo replied and nothing was said after that.

A couple of days had passed and when Jiraiya awoke that morning the Inn was going amess he could hear the staff running about going into empty rooms and cleaning and hear ruckus going on outside. He got up put on his sandles and walked out of his room and into the lobby he walked to the front desk and asked the innkeeper "What's going on outside?" placing an arm on the counter.

"There's a visitor here investigating what had happened to the Rogue ninja's you wounded a few days passed " she said fidgetting with her fingers Jiraiya nodded his understanding and walked outside and his eyes laid on no other then Shikazu. Jiraiya saw his face show surprise and then anger as well as frustration.

"Jiraiya care to tell me why you're here?" he asked crossing his arms which Jiraiya knew he never did unless it was very serious and Jiraiya could guess this it.

* * *

A/n: Yay! Chapter 37 is done! Enjoy and review! :D


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Is something amiss?

Jiraiya didn't what to say to get his ass off the hook this was worse then getting into trouble with his wife and to top it off this was his wife Team-mate and closest friend and he couldn't lie to him not on his life! "Look Shikazu can we talk were it's more let's just say were it won't make a scene in front of the villagers." Jiraiya said with a sweat drop.

Shikazu didn't say anything, but followed Jiraiya just to the outskirts of the small village "Shikazu I know you're pissed at me and for a damn good reason, but I was basically dead a good friend of mine from a ways back that I met when I was traveling saved my life and well he told me I couldn't return and I'm going to return, but this village needs me for awhile so I can't leave just yet, but can I ask you something?" Jiraiya explained

Shikazu sighed and dropped his arms and then stuffed his hands into his pockets, but didn't lose the face " What?" he asked

"How's Emi?" Jiraiya answered knowing the answer wouldn't be good, but had to ask anyways.

"She's miserable practically deep in depression without you next to her I've never seen her like this not even when Mikoto and Fugaku were Murder did she falter her personality, but with you it's like her whole person is gone and the Emiko we all know and love is gone she's accepted that you died, but deep down I know she still believes you're alive and is recovery somewhere" Shikazu replied Jiraiya heard that and he lowered his eyes to the ground his eyes hidden and his heart torn.

"Oh Emi I'm sorry I...Shikazu I don't think I deserve to go back to Konoha." Jiraiya said bluntly his hands balled into fists in anger at himself and not to anyone else.

"You don't a fucking choice! Jiraiya Emiko needs you more then anything her brothers are going on trial and they might never see the of day outside a prison cell for the rest their lives and Sakumo he's obtaining more and more of your abilities than Emiko's and she wouldn't know the first thing on how to train him to use them properly unless she sought out your parents!" Shikazu said he knew he was being rough with Jiraiya, but it couldn't be helped he was about ready to drag Jiraiya back to Konoha if he had to.

"Shikazu my life is basically nothing right now " Jiraiya replied

"Your life is filled with Sakumo and Mikoto laughter and they need you just as much as Emiko needs you!" Shikazu shouted

Jiraiya cringed at that, but remained were he stood until he felt a hand on his shirt collar and felt his feet leave the ground and being dragged "Shikazu let go of my shirt!" he said

"No!" was all Shikazu said and continued walking Shikazu continued dragging Jiraiya until 2 miles away from the village.

"Alright I get it let's get home" Jiraiya said placing his feet to the ground and walked ahead of Shikazu.

* * *

I had finished cleaning up the living room when the front door opened and I turned in that direction and the duster hit the floor Shikazu stood there, but behind was my husband and I tossed Shikazu aside and jumped into Jiraiya arms throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My lips found his and he gave into my rampage of kisses my fingers tugged at his hair and his hands roamed every inch of my body. Shikazu stood there annoyed the two of them were blocking the door, however, the kiss ended as soon as it begin and I lowered to my feet was on the ground again and I slapped him and tears came.

"How come you didn't come home straight away! Naruto is devastated and Sakumo is sad even though he doesn't show he is I know he is and what about Mikoto she would've grown up without knowing who you are and me I've been sulking about in tears thinking you were dead! Not only that, but the whole village thinks I shouldn't be trusted because my two brothers came home and are facing trial soon." I said beating onto his chest I noticed he must've pulled me to him while I was talking I heard his heart beating wildly and and I stopped hitting him.

"Emi...I'm sorry I really for the last few times my mind has been towards you and our children hoping you were safe and out of harms way I...thought that I had failed you when I didn't defeat the leader and I've always had strength because of you" he said gripping my chin and making me look at him in the eyes.

"I love you my perverted Hermit" I said gripping onto his shirt he gave off a hearty laugh

" I love you too my black rose" he said kissing me once again

"I really hate to ruin this reunion, but we have to be somewhere Tsunade needs to know Jiraiya is alive" Shikazu said

"Can't it wait til tomorrow I'm tired from the journey here" Jiraiya responded his face did show it Shikazu sighed

"It can wait, but only until tomorrow." he said "and take good care of Emiko okay" he finished saying

"will do" Jiraiya said and Shikazu left after he was gone Jiraiya grabbed my hand and guided me to the backyard and we sat down in the middle of the yard and I looked up.

"oh wow look at all the stars we are blessed this day " I said leaning into him and lacing my fingers with his. He could tell all saddness was wiped from my features and a wide smile on my lips, but also knew tomorrow was going to be a long day at least for him.

* * *

Shikazu reached his home and walked in was greeted by Tsundae in the living room still awake "What you doing awake Tsu?" he asked coming into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Waiting for you" she said and kissed him pushing onto the couch his lips nibbled on hers and she responded by opening them so he ravaged her mouth with tongue. His hands reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and heard her giggle he smirked and kissed her neck loving the way she was moaning that caresses he was doing with her breast at the mercy of his hands.

Eventually Shikazu figure away to sit up and pick her up and carry her up the stairs to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and leaned over her and felt her take off his glasses and kiss his lips hungrily and tugged his vest and he took it off and she pulled his shirt free from his body and laid her hands on his chest and abdomen he lowered his head and his mouth fixated on her one of her breats while he was working on releasing her pants free and she helped him through the pleasure she was feeling. Her pants came off and so did his as well as the underwear he entered her and she arched her back to him whispering his name lovingly, but also demanding.

He collapsed after hitting his climax and felt Tsunade fall into a peaceful sleep and that lured him into a peaceful sleep as well.

* * *

A/n: enjoy and review :D


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: the pain and the surprise

By the next morning Jiraiya awoke and stretched he felt his musles relaxed and rested and sighed peacefully he looked next to him to find me laying there with a loving smile on my lips he brushed some of my stranded hair away from my face and kissed my forehead and got up from bed and grabbed his robe. He walked into his daugther room and picked up the woken child into his strong arms and she quieted and snuggled into the crook of his arm making his eye brim with tears he couldn't believe he almost left them behind like that. What was he thinking doing that he walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen making a bottle for Mikoto while she was still on his arm he warmed up the bottle a little and gave it to her she took it hungrily.

"now that is cute" I said standing at entry way of the kitchen and smile on my face Jiraiya chuckled and walked that way.

"I'm sorry Emi" he said his eyes brimming with tears.

"Whatever for?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"I didn't think I deserved to come back home I had thought you had moved on." he said walking into the living room and placing Mikoto in the playpin and handing her the bottle which she took right out of hands then Jiraiya turned to me and he saw a look of saddness on my face.

"You do deserve to be here you're my husband and father of our kids " I said grabbing the fabric of my night shirt and twisting it.

"I thought I had failed you and our kids not being able to defeat the akatsuki leader" he said sitting down on the couch and covering his face with his hands.

"You haven't!" I said going over there and sitting next to him and placing his hands in mine to stare at his face tears streamed his face and I found it heartwarming, but at the same time was greatly sadden by it. "Look regardless if you haven't defeated him our children still see you as a hero in their eyes and that's all that matters" I finished

That was all it took for Jiraiya to pull me into his arms and kiss me ravishly my back arched into him as he pulled me closer to him my hands rested on his chest lovingly pulling at his robe and he was going to take it off when a knock hit the front door rather urgently. I closed my eyes to keep them from showing my annoyance I got up off of him and walked to the front door.

"What" I said answering the front door.

"What got you on the wrong side of the bed?" Shikazu asked shoving his hands into pockets and standing behind him was Tsunade holding their daughter and Asuma standing next to her.

* * *

Ino was at the flower shop when Sakura dropped by Ino knew it was the right moment to tell her that she was engaged "Hey Sakura " she greeted warmly to her.

"Hey Ino what's up?" Sakura asked looking at the flowers and walking towards the counter.

"I'm fine, but I do have to tell you something" Ino replied with a smile

"Oh do tell" Sakura said excited her face showing it

"I'm engaged to married Shika Propose to me a couple days back." Ino answered showing the ring to Sakura.

Sakura squealed with delight then her face went serious "how come you didn't tell a couple days back when I was with you before Shikamaru came and got you?" she asked

"You were so happy that Sasuke was home that I didn't want to take the spotlight from you" Ino said with a friendly smile Sakura walked around the counter and gave Ino a hug.

"You're always so selfless when it comes to me Ino and I don't deserve it for I'm always selfish when around you" she said a tear brimming into her eye

"Nonsense Sakura I know how hard it's been for you these past three years and you're not selfish towards me at all you're my best friend!" Ino explained patting Sakura back gently Sakura bursted into tears and Ino held her tightly letting her cry.

"Now I'm certain if Sasuke will ever see the day outside a dungeon cell Ino I'm worried for him and to top it off people have been talking about Emiko behind their backs really wondering if she's trust-worthy to the village doubting her because of what her brothers have done." Sakura said through her sobs.

"Let the villagers talk Emiko knows who her true friends are and people that believe and trust her she's strong willed something I heard from Shika's Uncle." Ino said

"Ok I'll believe you Ino" Sakura said leaning onto the counter with a smile.

* * *

I saw down on the couch watching Tsunade Seria in the playpen with Mikoto my arms crossed Jiraiya had long gotten up and went to the kitchen knowing full well where the conversation was going and making some coffee. "Jiraiya get in here we need to talk." Came Tsunade voice from the living room Jiraiya sighed and walked back into living sitting on the couch.

"What do you need to know?" he asked placing a hand over mine and squeezing it lightly Tsunade sighed before she sat down herself while Shikaku went upstairs to fetch Sakumo he knew I would need hear this as well.

"I need to know how is it that you're here when we got confirmation that you had died?" Tsunade asked

"I know and to be honest I don't know how I came back I knew I was dying, but somehow I was alive and I don't know how long I traveled until I reached that village and well that's it" he said his eyes never leaving Tsunade's he wanted her to know how serious he could be with this he didn't know how he was brought back and she would just have to accept that.

"Ok I understand Jiraiya I'll take out the registry of you dead off your records immediately, but I'm afraid that Naruto went to Myouboku to train into Sage mode" Tsunade exclaimed Jiraiya eyes widen at that and he was impressed he should really head there and check out his training.

"Jiraiya I warn you not to go there Naruto needs this " I said placing a hand on his arm gently

"I just now realized that I wish I could see his progress, but I know he needs to do this if anyone can defeat Pain it's him." Jiraiya said resting his free hand on mine. Sakumo walked to his father placed his small hands on his father's knees and staring up into Jiraiya's eyes and Jiraiya smiled warmly and scooped him into his arms.

"You're home for good Daddy?" he asked holding onto Jiraiya's robe and staring intently into his father's eyes.

"Yes I'm home for good" he answered hugging his son to him and I saw tears escape Jiraiya's eyes tears of sorrow and relief of being home where he needed to be.

* * *

Ino and Sakura left the flowershop to go eat some dangos while they were eating Sakura asked "So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't thought to far into it right we want to give it some time until we do" Ino answered twirling her stick of dangos.

"But when is it ever the right time we're both ninjas and ninja lives are short maybe it's best you two get married while you still have the time" Sakura reasoned Ino eyes widen at that thought Sakura was right when was ever the right time ninja's life was always short she stood up and turned to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, but I have to go talk to Shika about something." Ino said taking off in a hurry Sakura smiled knowingly.

Ino found Shikamaru with Chouji and she went to them and stood in front of Shikamaru "Shika let's get married!" she announced

"I thought we agreed to wait?" he asked raising a brow in confusion

"When is it ever the right time Shika we might be dead at any time that's how ninja's lives are" she reasoned and Shikamaru understood her meaning all too true. Chouji actually stopped eating chip half to his mouth in shock their wedding going to be early and not later he was completely taken off guard with this.

"Alright alright when?" Shikamaru asked scratching the back of his neck

" Monday of next week?" Ino said coming to sit on his welcoming lap and placing her hands gently on his cheeks.

"Ok Monday of next week it is we have alot to do until then " he said giving her chaste kiss to soft lips and regretted it for she pulled it into a passionate one and Chouji turned away from them to give them privacy eventually Chouji got up and started to leave.

"I'm gonna go see what Tenten is up to bye guys " he said leaving and hoping all for the best for those two.

* * *

A/n: sorry for this long update been brain dead for the past week or so, but enjoy and review :)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: planning

Ino had went home to tell her father that she was going to go ahead with the plans of the wedding early and not later. Inoichi eyes showed concern, but it was her choice. "As long as your happy Ino that's all that matters to me" he said grabbing his daughter into a hug she hugged back with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks Dad it's just when ever is it the right time and I think it is for me and Shika" She said tears escaping her Inoichi pulled her back far enough for her to see he had tears of his own.

"Your mother would be so proud. " He said, but continued " I can't believe you and Shikamaru are uniting the clans" That just made him pull her into a hug again he was proud of his daughter and was afraid to let go of her so soon, but she and Shikamaru had his blessings to go with the wedding he just hope Shikaku and Yoshino agreed with it too.

Shikamaru found his parents all too easy in the kitchen mom was cooking and Dad was sitting at the small kitchen table with a newspaper in hand he groaned inwardly hoping that they wouldn't flip out. "Mom Dad." he said they stopped what they were doing immediately.

"What Shika-darling did something happen?" his mother started going to him and placing now dried hands on his cheeks he diverted his eyes away from his mothers seeing her eyes demand an answer to her question.

"You better answer boy or she'll shake you till she gets it" his father voice ranged out from the table. Shikamaru sighed he knew his father would eventually put his two cents in.

"nothing bad happened Mom it's just that Ino and I decided to have the wedding" he announced now staring his mother directly in the eyes and Yoshino saw truth in them and she pulled her son into an embrace while Shikaku placed the newspaper down his face blank Shikamaru didn't see that as a good sign.

"you sure about this?" he asked getting up from table before he added "Did Ino tell this to her father?"

"Yea she did knowing her" Shikamaru answered pulling his mother away from the fierce hug she had given him.

"When is the wedding?" Yoshino asked pulling some glasses from the cabinet

"On Monday" Shikamaru said plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs. Before Shikaku or Yoshino could say anything on the matter there was a knock on the door and Shikaku went to get after seeing his wife's deadly glare in his direction.

Shikaku got the door and was greeted by Chouza who was grinning and Shikaku let him in "I was wondering if you and Inoichi would like to go to the bar sometime today." he asked

"Wish we could, but Shikamaru and Ino need help with wedding plans." Shikaku answered

"Wow I could help if you need me to" he said

"That would be nice actually I was thinking you cater the food for the wedding since you own a resturant and that would cut half the price of the wedding all together and Inoichi and handle with Flowers and such" he said knocking off two of the items for the wedding.

Chouza just laughed he had no problem hosting the food section of the wedding and it wouldn't cost Ino and Shikamaru a dime he practically saw those two as his own just like the other two saw his son as theirs as well.

* * *

Jiraiya still sat on the couch and he sighed and placed a hand up"Tsunade there is something I do need to tell you" he said sighing Tsunade turned to him her face still serious.

"What is it Jiraiya?" she asked crossing her arms

"There is something I left out and I left it out to protect a friend " he said staring up at her with all seriousness

"You left something out purposely!" she said cracking her knuckles

"hear me out will you I did it because he's a friend and he's not technically from a village well he used to, but left it he saved my life I don't know how, but he did and I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you asked me to explain" he said Tsunade sighed and relaxed slightly

"he's a rogue you know we can't let them roam around freely" she said

I looked at Jiraiya's face my face in confusion and a mixed of anger "Jiraiya what's your friend name?" I asked hoping he would tell

"I won't speak his name " he said leaning back on the couch Tsunade sighed and sat down on the couch she knew she wasn't getting a name I looked to Tsunade and saw that she wasn't gonna dig for a name and I looked to Jiraiya his mouth was set into a thin line. I was going to say something when Sakura ran into the house.

I looked to her and saw face go into shock of seeing Jiraiya there on the couch "I...I...thought that he...died" she stamper out finally and collapsing to the floor I went to her and help her to to at least sit on the floor and lie on it.

"Someone saved him from dying Sakura " I said and all I said she nodded her head words had left her completely. Jiraiya blinked his eyes a few times and wondered what exactly had happened while he was gone.

Tsunade saw his look and answered for him "Somethings are in effect, but nothing you should worry about"

Jiraiya wanted to know exactly what was going on, but Tsunade was speaking and he sunk into the couch in defeat. What kind of ninja was he? I saw this and went him"Jiraiya don't look so defeated you're home now and that's all that matters" I said gripping onto his shaking hands I looked into his face to see tears running down his face Tsunade eye widen at this and her breaks for her team-mate she had never seen him cry like this before in her life. He had always a goofy grin always straight forward with his feelings why now did he have to bottle it up.

"Jiraiya..."Tsunade started, but Jiraiya stopped her.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop the Akatsuki leader what would Naruto think of me when he sees me still alive what would he think of me as his teacher his adoptive father?" his tears still running down his face as he finished what he said

"He won't think that at all!" I shouted at him and rose to my feet placing my hands on my hips he looked up to me his eyes confused and I continued " He'll still think the same to you; you're his guardian after all and he still looks up to you and that's all that matters."

He stood up and took me into an embrace and tightly held me to chest burying his face into my neck and hair while I patted his back lovingly. "I understand now thank you Emi" he said letting me go and going to the kitchen careful not to step on Sakura fingers. Sakura got to her feet and walked to the others and sat on the couch and played with Sakumo when Shikazu joined back down stairs with Asuma once more and a small basket of toys for Sakumo and Asuma to play with.

I stood there for a few minutes and went over there and took Asuma straight out of Shikazu arm and tossed him in the air a little bit he giggled and moved to be placed down to the ground and I did so and he walked to were Sakumo was and Sakumo got down off the couch and they walked to the basket Shikazu now put down in front of them and both Tsunade and I smiled warmly at the sight.

Tsunade walked up beside and tossed me a hug "Those two will be the best of friends" she said grinning and I noticed she was grinning like idiot.

"Yep they sure will" I said placing an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Ino was joyful she was happy and when Shikamaru stopped by she couldn't help, but kiss his lips lovingly and passionately which he returned with the same passion and fire. she didn't care who saw or what people thought about it she was kissing her future husband her lover the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with and she loved it.

Kiba saw them while he was walking with Shino and Hana when they saw Shikamaru and Ino standing there. Kiba blinked a few times stunned and mouth hanging open. Shino turned to Kiba and raised a brow at him same with Hana. "What's got you gawking Kiba?" Hana asked her brother, but Kiba couldn't speak he was staring and Hana turned in that direction and laughed foolishly at her brother.

"So what if they're kissing you need a girlfriend Kiba" she said laughing and taking Shino's hand in her and walking away leaving him and Akamaru there. Kiba shooked his head and chased after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted running.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone enjoy and review I'll try to make these chapters longer, but we'll see


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: A Wedding

Sakura was the happiest person to see Ino so happy she was because she saw Ino like her sister since they were best friends Sakura understood the reasons why Ino kept the engagement a secret from her and Sakura couldn't ask for more of a selfless person. Ino twirled around in her wedding gown before turning on Sakura "Sakura! Why are you dressed yet!" she said giving an disapproval scowl on her features.

"Sorry Ino I was just admiring how happy you are and how happy I am to have such a great sister you are to me." Sakura explained Sakura was surprised Ino had hugged her tightly to her bodice and she hugged back.

"I would cry Sakura, but I don't want to ruin my make up, however, I see you the same way and when I have kids I want you to be their godmother" she said still embracing Sakura to her. Sakura couldn't help, but nod her head yes while trying to keep the tears from falling, however, she couldn't stopped them and she cried .

Shikamaru on the other and was nervous as hell and Shikaku chuckled loudly for him to hear. "You'll be fine son cheer up I know you're nervous, but that comes to the territory " Shikaku said Yoshino was all smiles and Shikaku actually grinned at that.

"Hey Dad I think Inoichi is waving at you to go over there" Shikamaru said grabbing his father's attention

"Alright you stay there Shikamaru it's where you need to be" Shikaku said before leaving and walking towards Inoichi "What is it Inoichi?" he finished saying.

"Sakura came out saying that Ino would also like you to walk her down the aisle " Inoichi said with warm smile Shikaku was shocked

"I'll do it Inoichi I've seen that daughter of yours as my own for a long time and I'd be honored." he answered.

Shikazu sat in his spot next to Tsunade and their two kids he saw that I was there as well as Jiraiya he was tense with all the staring, but dealing with it Shikazu himself was feeling an unease about the place and he didn't know what it was, but something was amiss not with the wedding, but something else. Shikazu knew that Jiraiya felt the unease that he did for his eyes kept moving, but not his body Shikazu looked to me and saw my face in a hard stare straight ahead telling Shikazu exactly that I felt the same.

All thoughts ceased when the music started playing and they all stared in that direction to watch Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura walk down the aisle in light purple dresses all gracing smiles on their lips. Shikamaru felt ready to yawn, but Chouji jabbed in the side with his elbow and Shikamaru stopped the gesture and waited nervously. The Bridal music hit and everyone stood and turned their heads Yoshino in tears to see both Shikaku and Inoichi walking Ino down the aisle Shikamaru was surprised and shocked Ino looked beautiful in her gown and he knew immediately he was the most luckiest man in the world.

Ino smiled when she reached altar and handed off to Shikamaru grasping her hand in his. Inoichi sat down with tears in his eyes he only wished his wife was here to see their daughter get married he looked to Shikaku and saw a few tears escape his eyes, but with a big grin on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen the groom and bride had decide to say their own vows to each other." the priest said

Shikamaru started "Ino I've know you for a long time stuck with you through everything and I still want that I can't wait to grow old with you and I vow I'll bring you happiness and joy and protect you with my life catch you when you fall kiss you to make it all better and I'll try not to be lazy too much for you" he finished squeezing her hand gently in his.

"Shikamaru I've loved you forever and I always will everything about you I adore your laziness your smarts the way you always stuff your hands in pockets when you're frustrated or annoyed. I love the way you carry yourself even through all the bad things that happens in life I truly love the way you mutter Troublesome at every little thing I do and mostly I love you because you're mine." she said a grin on her lips that Shikamaru would've missed if he wasn't staring at her face at that moment.

"You may kiss the bride " the priest said and Shikamaru did just that he dipped Ino and kissed her she kissed back and everyone applauded their congratulations.

"Everyone Mrs. and Mr. Shikamaru Nara" the Priest announced holding his arms and joyful jubilation while Shikamaru and Ino turned to the crowd. After the reception Shikamaru guided Ino down the street half way there he told her to close her eyes Ino did so excitedly.

"Shika where we going?" she asked trying to get the info out of her husband man did she like the thought of that.

"It's a surprise" he said with a small chuckle escaping his lips he hope she like it when they reached the place he told her to open her eyes and she gasped in surprise and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Shika it's beautiful!" She exclaimed jumping on him with a kiss he kissed back and picked her bridal style and carried her to the front porch of the house and unlocked it walked in shut the door and up the stairs into their room he placed her on her feet and let go for much needed air and she kicked off her shoes and he did the same with his as well as the socks and went to her kissed her again undoing the ties of the gown her hands busy with his coat and shirt when those items where gone she pressed herself onto him letting him feel her breast pressed against his bare chest and he took an intake of breath to steady himself and kissed roughly, but passionately and gently pushing her onto the stripping his pants while her hands unclasped the strapless bra and she also took off her underwear and turned around crawled to the middle of the bed his eyes never left her body and gulp and felt the dryness of his lips his penis hardened quickly aching for her. Her hand moved to her core and he was on her before she could do more and his fingers entered her core while kissing her while she was still on her knees.

Eventually he removed his fingers from her and licked them cleaned then moved her onto her back kissed her ravishly she felt his penis on her inner thigh and when he moved to her neck his hands massaging her breasts hardening her nipples and she arched her back for the need of him and he looked into her eyes "are you sure?" he asked all she was nodded her head when he felt the very same fingers enter her once more she bucked her hips into his hand hungrily aching for the need the wanting of him inside, but she knew he wasn't done when he removed those fingers and mouth touched there and she tossed her head from side to side screaming his name and moaning loudly.

He felt her coming close he knew he wouldn't hold out fro very much longer so he moved up to her face again and kissed lovingly she opened her legs more he knew his shoulders would be hurting tomorrow, but he didn't care as he thrusted forward into her gently and stopping to let her get adjusted to him when she started moving was when he knew when to move he did at a slow pace and soon she was moaning and shouting his name. "Oh! Yes! Faster! Harder!" she shouted.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her hands and fingers gripped and clawed at his shoulders her hips moving with his her body gave way to the pleasure "Shikamaru" she shouted out his name when she came and soon after a few more thrusts he called out hers and collapsed and then moving to the side and pulling her to him and she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Jiraiya and I had gotten home putting the kids to bed after the long day afterwards I went downstairs and sat down on the couch Jiraiya didn't follow me I knew he was exhausted and he went straight to bed I sat there my mind in disarray I didn't want to sleep because of one of thing. The Dream of losing my children was getting to me and leaned forward resting my head into my hands scared for them and their safety for along time I had not been afraid of anything that threatened me, but my children was another story. I rose to my feet and quietly put on shoes and left the house I needed to talk to someone; someone who would understand my fear.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone hope you like Chapter 41 enjoy and review :D


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Advice needed

I walked the streets of Konoha with my hands gripping my arms tightly trying to force the dream from my mind and the uneasy feeling I was feeling my feet carried me to the prison where Itachi and Sasuke were being held and I walked in my feet guiding me there until a guard stopped me "Halt they are not allowed visitors sorry" he said

My eye twitched "You can't even let them see their own sister!" I said dropping my hands to my sides

"Lady Hokage orders I'm afraid." the guard replied I turned on my heel and headed towards the hokage tower in anger I got there and went directly to the office and walked in without knocking.

"Emiko what are you doing at this time of the evening is something wrong with Jiraiya?" Tsunade said standing up concerned, but then she saw my face and sat back down with a stern look herself luckily for Shikazu he wasn't there.

"I need to see my brothers and the guard said no visitors is there a reason I shouldn't talk to them?" I asked keeping my voice calm

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple with two of her fingers "look Emiko I put that order in because I still can't believe that they wouldn't bring harm to the civilians here." she explained

"But they're not and you have to believe me those two came back willingly with me I...need to...speak to them." I put in my voice faltering and Tsunade caught it

"Emiko is something wrong? You can tell me?" she said getting out of her chair and embracing me tightly to her I hugged her back and gripped the jacket that she had on tightly and remained silent for a few minutes. Tsunade knew that whenever I did this I was afraid of something just then the door opened revealing Shikazu and saw Tsunade hugging me and he remained silent and quietly shut door behind him.

"I'm having dreams and they haunt me at every corner and I need someone to talk to that understands the fear I feel." I said letting her go finally she pulled back herself and looked at me worry in her amber eyes.

"Is that why you need to speak to your brothers." she asked

"Yes " I answered now noticing Shikazu in the room he waved hello, but his face was all serious

"Then you can see them tell the guard that when you get there" Tsunade said I smiled

"Thank you Tsunade you're the best!" I exclaimed and took off. I reached the prison and told the guard exactly what Tsunade said for me to tell him and he let me pass. I went passed him and found Itachi and Sasuke cell which they where sharing one and their arms were bound to keep them from doing jutsu.

"Itachi...Sasuke... are you awake?" I asked quietly to them Sasuke opened an eye and sat up nudging Itachi to do the same Itachi woke instantly and saw me and his face filled with concerned.

"What is wrong Emiko?" Itachi asked when he saw my face Sasuke face was considerably soft as well, but his eyes shown seriousness

"I'm having terrible dream containing a pair of angry red eyes " I said holding my arms once more

"What is the dreams about?" Sasuke asked his worry evident on his voice concern went to his niece and nephew at once and Sasuke knew Itachi felt the same.

I explained the dream and all the things that had happened before they came back and their eyes went wide with surprise. "you're still our big sister Emiko!" they said in unison and tears brimming their eyes wishing they could embrace me and comfort me.

"Thanks you two" I said wiping the tears away

"If who I think is right you need to keep your kids close to you or Jiraiya for the time being you can't take them out of your sight for now we might not be able to help you, but we can give you that" Itachi said his saddened that he could not help physically.

"I agree with Itachi" Sasuke said his eyes hard I sat down and leaned against the cell hugging my knees.

* * *

Tsunade turned to Shikazu and sighed heavily "I've never seen Emiko like that" she said collapsing into her chair and rubbing her temple with her thumb and index finger.

"Relax Tsu whatever it is Emiko has always bounced back" he replied taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I hope you right" Tsunade replied before the door showing me once more and sat down and the last remaining chair in the room.

Shikazu turned to look at me "What's up Emiko?" he asked his voice laced with concern and worry.

"Huh? Oh... yea...no I'm not fine..." I replied shakily and told them what my dreams had been about and Tsunade launched herself from her chair and latched onto me tears in her eyes I cried into her shoulder gripping onto her jacket with dear life. Shikazu wasn't good about showing outwardly emotion about these things, but he did anyways and went on the other side of me that wasn't occupied with Tsunade head and laid a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"thanks you two " I choked out and noticed Tsunade still didn't let go.

"I think you should be home with your children right now Emiko " Shikazu said his eyes not leaving mine I nodded my head in agreement and that was when Tsunade released me from her hold and stood back I got to my feet and gave the two of them a wavering smile and left the office and headed home once more.

* * *

The next morning Tsunade called forth the village for the trial of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha I stood in the crowd with my family next to me Sakura included she was holding Mikoto in her arms. Hinata standing next to her team Kiba and Shino Ino with her husband Shikamaru everyone was there. I looked to Tsunade trying to search her eyes, but they held nothing, but a blank stare towards me. Tsunade announced the eligations against them and I heard the civilians and some ninjas yelled execution to the traitors, but Tsunade silenced the crowd.

My hands balled into fists my body slightly shaking with fury and rage and I knew at once my body wanted to do bodily harm to the people who where shouting for the execution, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up and saw Jiraiya standing there next to me with a look of worry I blinked a few times and shooked my head saying I was alright and turned back to Tsunade.

"Itachi Uchiha is being held with the slaughter of the uchiha clan " Tsunade announced "As well as attempting kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki" and she continued reading it down and then she reached Sasuke " Sasuke Uchiha is charged with running off to side with Orochimaru and becoming a missing Nin. Attacking Naruto and his team" she finished, but she heard someone in the crowd speak.

"But they returned to you willingly?" The voice spoke my eyes widen it sounded like it was coming right from behind me, but at the same time it wasn't I looked to Jiraiya and his face was serious and confused at the same time.

"They came willingly because of their sister!" One villager argued the voice that spoke all he did was laughed lightly at the villager and I wasn't comprehanding it clearing and I spoke

"Because they are my brothers and as an older sibling I saw it as my job to bring them back even it I had to break their bones to do it, but they saw their path was the wrong one and they both must've had their reasons to go down that path any one ninja could." I said logicaly

The man that had spoken was shocked alittle bit he was warned about me and alot of ways and he had to be careful of what he had to say next or it would blow his cover to everyone. "You say that because you honestly don't what to see them executed " he replied his one visible eye glaring.

" I say it because they want to atone for they did they wish to help the village they want to apart of the village again even if they're not forgiven from what they did that is all they want" I said pleading, but my face remained that of seriousness even though on the inside I was crying out tears of mercy.

"Enough!" Tsunade barked out amoung the crowd and their attention went to her once more " I've heard enough of the alugations and even though all that has brought up and as Hokage I speak the final word I believe that if they had return willingly that have a right to redeem themselves and I'll give them that this trial is over" she yelled and walked away from the protests and freed Itachi and Sasuke from their bonds and once they were free they went to their sister and gave me a tight hug and I hug them back tears falling in my eyes.

I sensed the voice that had spoken had left, but I knew he'd be back I just didn't know when I saw Jiraiya take Mikoto from Sakura so that she could embrace Sasuke when he had let go of me he took Sakura in his arms with a grin on his lips she giggled happily and he kissed her she kissed back "Sasuke-Kun I'm so glad you're here with me " she said softly cupping his cheeks with her hands his forehead rested on hers and he sighed joyously.

"I'm glad to be back I was stupid to leave Sakura, but I had to" he said before Sakura could speak Ino went up to them and patted Sasuke on the back and Sasuke gave an annoyed look.

"Relax Sasuke I'm a married now and I've no interest in you " Ino said with a smile and he could tell that her eyes showed annoyance Shikamaru eventually made his presence known standing behind Ino and placing an arm around her waist.

"Congratulations to the two of you I guess" Sasuke said with a small smile if he wanted to redeem himself he would need to apologize for what he had caused to Shikamaru and the others that had went after him 3 years ago "Oh Shikamaru I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I put you the others through I hope someday you'll forgive me." he finished

Shikamaru sighed heavily "I only did it because Ino demanded me to do it because she was looking out for Sakura, but yea apology accepted, but you need to walk up to every member that went after you and that is Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara." he said stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Right I'll apologize to the sand siblings when I can, but I'll go find the others now" Sasuke said walking off Sakura following Shikamaru sighed he didn't know if it was the right thing to have accepted that apology, but everyone deserved a second chance he felt a hand rest on his chest and knew it was Ino.

"You did the right thing Shika" she said her eyes loving and understanding he smiled at his wife and lightly kissed her lips and turned his head to see Kiba shouting at Sasuke, but Sasuke taking it in with every word accepting the harsh words that were coming out of Kiba mouth, but eventually Kiba had accepted it, but with a warning that if he ever did something like that again he would kill him.

Chouji was a little harsher then Kiba and had punched him his eyes a hard stare at Sasuke, but accepted the apology and gave the same warning Kiba did Neji didn't face him for the longest time and when he did Sasuke flinched "I almost died trying to bring you back the same with Chouji I shouldn't even accept your apology, but thinking on Naruto I'm giving you this second chance, but if you mess this up I'm kicking your sorry ass into a six deep grave" he said Temari nodded in agreement and Sasuke knew he didn't have to say a word to know that Temari had forgiven him, but he said them anyways.

"I'm sorry Temari" he said he felt her grab the collar of his shirt

"Do not do it again Uchiha" she said and placed him down to search for Lee he found him and Lee didn't speak he nodded his head and walked off his feelings hurt that his Sakura had choosen Sasuke and not him.

I watched this all go down it be along time before Sasuke could get the complete trust from the people he practically grew up with and I knew he knew that, but he had one thing working for him and that was Sakura his brother and his sister family to call friends until the others were ready to talk to him freely without the past hurting them.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for the wait enjoy and review :D


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Pain within the heart.

Sakumo found his mother in the kitchen making a cup of coffee she turned when she saw him "Hey Sakumo is there something you want maybe some lemonade?" I asked he nodded his head and climbed into the chair at the table. Soon after I made him his lemonade I went back to the coffee pot frustrated at the damn thing ,but I was happy both my brothers where living here in the downstairs bedrooms and I heard shuffling yet again and saw Itachi walk in and sat down next to Sakumo.

"Morning Kiddo" Itachi greeted shuffling Sakumo hair

"Morning Uncle Itachi" he answered after swallowing his lemonade I made my way over to the table and sat down with a warm smile on my lips Itachi looked up and saw me and he smiled.

"Morning Sister" he greeted watching me scoot a cup of coffee his way he took it and cupped his hands around the cup. While I took a sip of mine watching Sakumo do the same with his lemonade.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked Itachi

"I heard him leave real early this morning and I'm guessing it's to go see Sakura " he replied finally taking a sip of the warm liquid and letting go down his parched throat which he sighed in relief.

"Ah I see " I said in a understanding smile I looked up when I heard someone walking into the kitchen to find Jiraiya walking in with Mikoto in his arms. "Hey Sweetie" I greeted with a smile.

"uh? Oh hey Emi" he responded sleepily and placing Mikoto in her high chair.

"you want a cup of coffee Jiraiya?" I asked starting to get up and he motioned for to remain sitting

"I'll get it my little black rose" he said with a smirk of his lips and went up to me kissed my forehead and then went to the cabinet and took out a coffee cup and filled with hot black coffee while also fixing a tipping cup of Apple juice for Mikoto.

After giving Mikoto her cup of apple juice he joined them at the table "So what were you guys talking about?" he asked

I giggled before I replied "Nothing really just about Sasuke leaving early this morning" Jiraiya guffawed with laughter

"Sounds like it and I'll believe it" he answered setting his cup down his eyes serious on something.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow Jiraiya shook his head and took sip of his coffee silencing the thought completely until a later time.

* * *

Sasuke found the old training grounds where he had first met Naruto and Sakura and at first he thought them annoying and getting in his way of his revenge at the time, but his eyes found someone there his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke knew he would never be placed back into team 7 Tsunade told him that much yesterday not enough trust from the people to do so. As if hearing his approach the person in front of him turned around and Sasuke knew that this must've been his replacement and his eyes lowered into a glare.

"oh I didn't see you there, but I did hear you" he said

"who are you?" Sasuke asked his lips straightened into a thin line

"my name is Sai" Sai replied with a fake smile Sasuke saw right through

"I was told Sakura was here" Sasuke announced crossing his arms across his chest his eyes never leaving Sai's face.

"Oh I see then I'll leave you be " Sai said starting to leave, but Sasuke wasn't finished

"If I ever see you put either Naruto or Sakura in danger I will kill You understand" his voice cold his eyes hard at Sai's retreating back. Sai turned his head with a smile on his face before he answered.

"I would never put them in danger they're my team-mates" and walked away that final statement meant to piss off Sasuke and it had worked and Sasuke fumed angrily over it, but it was true Sai was Naruto and Sakura team-mate and he would have accept that for now. He would've continued fumming if he hadn't seen Sakura in the distance she had a grin on her face and she saw him she ran to him and collapsed into his embrace he buried his face into her hair and smiled.

"I thought you'd never make it" Sasuke said releasing the embrace and staring into her emerald eyes.

"Had to finish up something for Tsunade-Sama" she responded with a small smile

"Oh? What about? Wait you can't tell me can you." he stated knowing full well she couldn't not yet anyways

"Sorry Sasuke wish I could tell you, but I can't. Hey what's on your mind you seem troubled" asked Sakura Sasuke face was fixed into a serious stare at the middle stump thinking about what I had told him back when he was still in that prison cell.

"Have you been keeping my sister company?" he asked concerned

"Well yea when I can at least why you ask?" she responded confused at his sudden question

"Well she came to the prison cell Itachi and I were in and well...She's been having a hard time with some terrible dreams about her great-Uncle" he explained

"Great-uncle?" she questioned curious Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth once more

" Her great Uncle is Madara Uchiha Itachi told me this before she showed up to stop me from killing him he's the only one to have eternal mangekyo, but at the same time I think he sees her a danger to his plans and is targeting her kids to keep her from being the threat he thinks she is, however, threaten the kids only makes her more of a threat" he explained Sakura had covered her mouth in shock and her eyes was filled with worry.

"Hey don't fret Itachi and the block-head of a brother-in-law are at home with her and the kids now" he said pulling her hands away from her mouth and took it with his own. He released the kiss and she leaned into him.

"I wish there was something I could do for her she's been so frustrated because of the village thinking she was distrustful and when I keep hearing about it I had to refrain myself from attacking them they're citizens, but I did put in a few words saying that she sacrificed alot for this village and that she carried this village in heart everywhere she went and that she would never betray this village." she said her hands on balled into fists thinking about it and Sasuke smirked and his eyes showed playfulness.

"how about you vent out that anger out on a bit of training?" he said getting into a stance and waiting for her to do so she laughed and did the same. She charged at him and tossed a punch to the ground he jumped knowing that she would do that she looked up and picked up one of the discarded ground that had came loose and tossed it up that way he used his katana to slice it in half, but didn't expect her to come up from behind it and she landed a punch to his gut and he landed into the ground with a huff. She landed a little ways away from him and was about to attack again, but he rolled out of the way on his feet in seconds.

Shikamaru and Ino as well as Chouji and Tenten were walking by when they heard the ground shake under them and they realized it was coming from the training grounds they rushed there and once they got there they were shocked to see Sakura training with no other then Sasuke Uchiha. "Sakura training?" Ino asked her eyes wide with shock.

"I guess so" Tenten replied astonished the last time she saw something of this altitude was when Jiraiya and I had been training all but 3 years ago and she was awed to see what the results of this one would be. Sasuke used a simple fireball jutsu at Sakura which she moved out of the way from Sasuke knew Sakura was a close range fighter and he was close to mid range which he used to his advantage, but his guard was down and Sakura landed a blow to his cheek sending him flying into the water on the other of the ground and he coughed to get the wind back into his lungs. So she was serious about this huh as he blocked a few kunai that was coming his way and grabbing hold of her wrist and flipping her over to the ground and then holding the kunai to her throat, but what he hadn't realized was that she was fast enough to place one at his as well and he smirked.

"Well I guess it's a draw" he said then his eyes widen at the realization of what he just did a mere few seconds ago and his smirk grew into a smile.

"Yea it's a draw" she said getting up once she knew he had back away which he did and helped her up in the process "What's with the smile?" she asked dusting off the dirt from her clothes.

"Oh that I remember something from along time ago nothing big" he answered taking her hand and turning around to find out that they had an audience.

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted in a huff of frustration Ino grinned before she spoke.

"Hey Forehead-girl relax we heard a commotion this way and thought something was wrong? We totally didn't know you two were training" Ino explained clinging herself to Shikamaru just incase Sakura came after her which in turn made Shikamaru mutter troublesome.

"that was some intense training" Tenten responded happily still holding Chouji hand, but her mind was saying how she wished she was married to him.

"uh thanks I guess" Sasuke answered scratching the back of his neck Sakura nodded her head in reply to what Sasuke said. Shikamaru looked indifferent and turned his head he honestly didn't know what to say to Sasuke without throwing accusations at him he didn't yesterday because of Ino and he isn't going to start now because of the same reason he didn't yesterday.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone sorry for the wait writer's block has been kicking my ass! enjoy and review :D


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Anger

Ino looked up to Shikamaru faced turned away from Sasuke and Sakura and she raised a concerned eyebrow "Shika is something wrong dear?" he didn't respond right away and she figured whatever was on his mind wasn't all that good towards Sasuke so she sighed and continued " If you want to say wants on your mind to Sasuke do so " and left his side to give him some room. Shikamaru went to Sasuke and pulled the collar of his shirt his eyes furious Sasuke knew that much. Sasuke also knew he was the only one not to have said mind yesterday after the trial was said and done and he await every word or hittings he was to endure, but no fists connected, however winced at the words that came from his mouth.

"...Uchiha you have no right to be here! and yet what Neji said to you is true he gave that second chance because Naruto would give you that chance, but I'm not so merciful when it comes down to the feelings of the heart He practically sacrificed himself all those years ago to bring you back and with us at his back Chouji almost died because of YOU! The same with Neji and Sakura she backed you up ever since she had remained heart broken all these years because of you! And yet you stand not knowing the hurt you did not only towards Sakura or Naruto, but to everyone you dare not take the responsibility that you had done! Did you ever think the only reason I went was because of Ino's need to see Sakura happy again I didn't want to get you back, but my wife demanded it of me furious that she couldn't do it herself she wanted to kill you for breaking Sakura heart like that or did you not know that! I have every right to kill you where you stand Uchiha...however that wouldn't do me or you any good now will it you're gonna have to prove yourself real good to earn my trust and respect again, but you might never get it. I don't want to hear you betray this village again or the people that have accepted apology because if I do I'll track you down and kill you myself." he said and with that dropped Sasuke to the ground and walked off stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ino looked to her husbands retreating back worried for his well-being and turned to Sasuke with rage in her eyes and then took off to find her husband Chouji and Tenten followed. Sakura sighed she knew Shikamaru held a silent animosity towards Sasuke that had went unsaid at the aftermath of the trial Sasuke remained standing where Shikamaru left him at his words sinking into Sasuke's mind letting them roll around to know exactly what he had done all those years and he turned to Sakura.

"I am so sorry for the things that I have done to you I don't deserve you love or you for that matter Nara is right I put you and Naruto through hell and I don't deserve your forgiveness " he said looking away from Sakura's tear filled eyes.

"Sasuke it's doesn't matter to me that was in the past you did it so you could stronger I love you" she said taking his hand which he pulled away his body shaking he sat and stared into the ground.

"Sasuke would you listen to the rest I have to say! " Sakura started a vein starting to show with annoyance "They don't trust you yet because you haven't proved that you are truly back to protecting the village they need to see that and also they want you to personally apologize to Naruto which I don't blame them you do, but what I truly think you should do is find your sister and give her the biggest hug you can give her because she stuck by your side through it all" she finished Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes she was right he needed to do that, but something was stopping him something told him I was different from when he had first saw me.

He stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants took hold of Sakura hand and left the training grounds a smile on her lips they had reached the house and walked in I turned from placing Mikoto in the playpen when I saw them walk in Sasuke then let go of Sakura and went to hugged me he didn't care who saw his face was buried into my shoulder, but I knew he was crying. "Shush what's wrong?" I asked patting his back gently and hugging him back just as tight unshed tears brimming my eyes.

"I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you " he said I laughed and he blinked his eyes a few times to see if he was hearing this right.

"Sasuke look I'm not gonna get all angry because of what you did. You did what you had to because you thought it was the right thing to do and I knew no talking was gonna get past you; you stubborn ass!" I said with a sisterly smile gracing my lips when I saw him smile as well.

"ok I get it no more feeling bad for myself" He said walking to the couch and collapsing to it Sakura went over there and sat down next to him with a grin on her face.

"And don't worry Sasuke the others will eventually become your friends again." I said walking to the kitchen Itachi gave a sympathetic smile towards Sasuke which in turn rewarded him with a glare and he looked away ashamed. Which I saw and my smile disappeared it be awhile for Sasuke to trust him for what he had done and I turned away to keep Itachi from seeing my expression, but Jiraiya saw it and went to me I shooked my head saying I was fine and he backed off knowing the message fully well and went into the living room and sat down on the other couch.

The front door opened to see Shikazu come in his face serious and staring directly at me and the people in the room "Shikazu what's wrong?" I asked placing the tea towel down onto the counter. We waiting for him to catch his breath and when we heard the words come out of his mouth my blood went cold and my legs had a mind of it's own when I left the house Jiraiya gathered Sakumo and Mikoto and rushed to the safe house that the hokage faces. He watched Shikazu chase me right on my heels.

I ran straight to the hokage office and bursted in like it was home and Tsunade turned to me with serious eyes "He's here" was she said for me to know Pain had come to collect and that pissed me off.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone ! enjoy and review


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Pain

So he had came and for one purpose only I was not going to let that happen the ground shook underneath the building I knew Tsunade was prepared as much as she could be with the information that was given to her. I just hoped Jiraiya stayed with the children we didn't want Pein to know that he hadn't completed his job. Tsunade turned to me " I want you to help with getting the citizens to safety and if you run into one of them fight them, but I warn you do not let them know the information of where Naruto is got it!" she demanded I nodded my head and took off.

As I ran I saw civilians running for cover or to the safe zone of the hokage faces. I saw a child fall and was about to get the child when a large centipede summon loomed over and my legs rushed over there as fast I could, but Sakura got there first and punch it away Sasuke behind her making sure the child was okay and he nodded his head yes that he was and ran with his grandmother next to him. I ran to Sasuke and Sakura and said " you two okay?" they turned to me.

"Yea we're fine Itachi stayed with Jiraiya to help with Sakumo and Mikoto" Sakura replied

Sasuke turned me and said "We've got this side of the village taken care of go." I nodded my head took off he watched my retreating back and grimaced "Sakura..." he couldn't finish his sentence when Iruka came running towards them.

"Sakura they need you at the hospital!" he exclaimed carrying an injured ninja about his shoulders he looked to Sasuke and gave him a small smile " Tsunade wanted me to give you this Sasuke " he placed something over the wrist contraptions that was keeping him from using his chakra when he felt the contraption come off his wrist he felt his chakra return to where they were needed to be.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei." Sasuke said clinching his hands into fists Iruka noticed Sasuke was a completely different person then the boy he had taught back in the academy there was no hatred in his eyes or on his face just deep comtemplation on how to defeat the six paths of pain. Iruka watched Sakura head off towards the hospital and he followed her he turned his head to Sasuke.

"You coming?" he shouted of his shoulder he saw Sasuke shook his head.

"No I'm going to give my big sister a helping hand" he said running in the direction I had left Sasuke wanted to feel stronger, but he couldn't help, but notice that there was some unseen power in me. He took a sharp right only to find Ino with her father and Shizune he stopped and went over there.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked bending down to see if Ino was alright she flinched at his touch and turned to look at him with sad eyes he looked down only to see that Shizune was dead. Inoichi stood behind her in mourning, but held himself together.

"Ino you need to pull yourself together can you do that?" Sasuke said not removing his hand from her shoulder. she nodded, but he could tell she was worried for Shikamaru he saw it in her searching eyes. "I'm sure he's fine Ino he can take care of himself" he said reassuring her the best he knew how, however, face went from worried to down right scary and he stood up and back away a few steps in fear of his life. What was it about women and their mood swings.

Inoichi walked up to Sasuke and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder "I've got her you go see what you can do to help" he said in look stern and serious Sasuke nodded and took off. His thoughts wonder how did Shikamaru put up with her? His eyes scanned the area and he finally found his sister in a full out fight with one of the six paths of pain and putting up a pretty damn good fight and he was amased like hell, but he needed to see if there were civilians about to help evacuate and he indeed found some.

Sasuke helped the civilians to safety and wondered if he should give me a helping hand he heard me shout in rage I was about to cleave the man's head in two had something not called it back and I groaned in frustration. Sasuke went to me and laid a hand on my shoulder I turned to him "Sasuke?" I questioned eyeing him.

"I thought you needed help" Sasuke replied that smirk coming to his lips easily

"But you were helping Sakura." I said turning towards him I knew there was no time to be chatting, but the look on his face told me that he was concerned for Sakura.

"She'll be fine she's a ninja and is fully able to take care of herself I'll know if she needs me" Sasuke reasoned pulling a child to him from a falling building that had dropped a few pieces their direction. I pulled Sasuke into me with the child still in his arms the child cried into Sasuke shirt muttering his parents names and my expression was that of sadness.

"Hey there's your parents kid they're safe" Sasuke said walking him to his parents once close to them they thanked him and hurried along to the Hokages faces where it would safe.

"Sasuke let's go I feel like it's not safe here" I stated taking off Sasuke nodded his head and they were off they only got a little ways from that area til everything was crumbled down and they went with it.

* * *

Ino sat next to Shizune lifeless body in tears what if Shikamaru was dead she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head and moved her body slightly that way and saw Shikamaru and his Dad as well as Shikazu there. Shikaku placed Shikamaru down onto the ground gently when Ino went over there "Shika? Are you alright?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine just a broken leg" he responded taking her hand and pulling her to him and holding her tightly to his body while she cried into his chest. Shikazu looked down towards Shizune body and frowned deeply he knew at once that Cho was going to be furious about this and would probably seek revenge he had said so towards his brother in fact this was the very first time he had seen Cho this pissed off in a long time. Cho wasn't anywhere near them and that was a good thing Shikazu didn't need him flying off the edge of sanity just let his anger fuel him. Shikazu spotted Sakura just up ahead a ways screaming for Naruto to come back and to his right he saw rubble falling only to see Sasuke climb out with me following after him.

Once I got out I looked to Shikazu and before any one of us could say something a cannonball like bullet flew pass them Shikazu notice the vines wrapping around it and he sweat dropped Cho was furious Cho came to stop and turned to them. "Who did this to her who killed her! I want this asshole head on a pike!" he shouted I looked at Shikazu for answer and he shrugged for he didn't have one.

"You won't find him Cho he's gone for now" Inoichi replied and that only set Cho in a more rampaged mode then he was for he had went searching for him.

* * *

A/n: hey everyone sorry for this Verrrrrrry long update had a hammer wedged in my brain...(Writers block) enjoy and review


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Raging ambition

Shikazu couldn't let Cho go on a rampage and used the shadow possession Jutsu to stop him and what he realized was that his brother was helping as well "Cho I know you want your revenge for your wife's death, but we have bigger things..." Shikazu had started until he felt something he didn't want happen. He felt Tsunade surge of chakra and he almost dropped the shadow possession.

Tsunade fought her way to Pain and she knew she was running low chakra she could feel it draining her strength, but she won't fall she couldn't not when the village desperately needed her. She saw them all there standing not that far away from her; her fists shaking with anger how dare they attacked her village her people everything here was hers to protect, however, apart of her wished she had her husband next to her or her best friend. Her eyes widen when one of them went towards and she braced herself for it until something came down and destroyed it.

"N...Naruto?" she said softly looking at his back she not only saw Jiraiya, but Minato as well Naruto had surpassed his teachers and every way and she couldn't be more proud of him as of this moment.

"Kakashi-Sensei is gone there's no need for you say it Granny just let me handle this" Naruto said not even turning his head in her direction she collapsed she could feel her chakra depleting and Naruto knew it. He pointed to Gamakichi "Get her to safety" he finished Gamakichi nodded his head gently picked her up and took off.

Naruto turned to Pain with a look of hatred and anger "you will pay for what you've done!" he said his arms crossed Pain looked towards Naruto emotionless he could sense me in the distant and breathed a sigh of relief I was still alive. Naruto had taken down most of the pains that was in front of him his mind set on one thing to protect the people of the village and revenge for the death of his sensei and father like figure Jiraiya.

* * *

I turned in the direction of the chakra spike and I knew that Naruto had returned I was ecstatic, but at the same time worried about him I turn to Shikazu who was still holding onto Cho and having an hard time I got to my feet and went over there and slapped Cho across the face. He turned to look at me and blinked a few times "I know your pissed and wanting revenge like hell, but it won't achieve anything and it sure as hell won't bring Shizune back Naruto is back and will give you the vengeance you seek so Shikazu and I need you calm we need you collected to let these people we have it all together you understand I'm sure as hell not going to let you go against someone and have died at his hands then who would look after your sons? They need you " I explained tears in my eyes I understood the meaning of seeking revenge, but I knew my kids were more important then that.

Cho hanged his head "You're right... I let my rage control me " he whispered and his body went limp Shikazu was wary to let him go, but I gave him a look saying it was okay and Shikazu did so and when he did Cho went to the body of Shizune and clung her to him his tears and his screams of sorrow filling the air.

"I'm sorry I couldn't...protect...you I failed to protect my little brother I'm..." Cho choked out through his sobs clinging onto Shizune's body tighter Ino eyes were wide with renewed tears her hands grasping Shikamaru vest tightly.

"Ino..." Shikamaru whispered quietly placing an arm on her shoulder as well as trying not to move his broken leg at the same time Ino moved her hands to ease the pain of his leg but his free hand stopped hers.

"Ino it's no point at least not yet we have to set it before easing the pain and you know that" He explained Ino lowered her eyes she knew that, but she wanted to help and her hands curled into fists explaining that not only that she couldn't help, but grieve over the loss of Shizune and what Cho must be going through. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was close by with Gamakichi Sasuke noticed that Sakura face was scrunched up with worry and concern and he knew at once the toad had Tsunade in his hand and had gently placed her down Sasuke look towards me I had wide eyes which was cover in shock I knew Tsunade wasn't dead, but the fact that Tsunade had use alot of her chakra to make sure that everyone in town was safe I turned to Shikazu and his face serious and I knew he wanted to kill the asshole responsible for all the damage he caused I was about to say something when I saw someone leave the main group and I knew who it was.

"HINATA!" I shouted trying to get to her, but Shikazu grabbed my arm I turned to him with fury in my eyes.

"We can't all be heroes Emiko" He stated his eyes held lock onto mine

" I know, but she's going to get herself killed" I said looking away and Shikazu knew I worried sick for her safety

* * *

Hinata ran she had to get to Naruto in time she just had to Naruto was there for her when she needed it and now it was her turn she knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help herself she wanted to protect Naruto this time like he did for her when they were little she saw him up ahead at the mercy of pain and she pushed herself forward once more she used her hyuuga style fist technique to the ground making Pain jump back.

"Hinata run you're no match for him!" Naruto shouted his eyes wide with worry and concern.

"I can't Naruto-Kun I know this might be selfish of me, but it's my turn to protect you I love you and I will do whatever it takes because of that " she explained she turned unexpectedly hitting one of the bars that had pinned Naruto down and was only able to get one before she went flying away from him. He had screamed out her name, but all was in vain she had gotten up and went to and ended up pushed away a few feet away she stood once more summoning gentle fist technique her hands now showing the two lions.

Hinata faced Pain then and did a series of strikes all missing, but then got one hit and that stall of time she jumped towards Naruto to get another one, but was flow away once more after just one hit. she laid there for a few more minutes 'am I not strong enough?' she thought as she got and struggled to walked towards Naruto she didn't have the strength fight him anymore and all the while he was talking she was replying saying that Naruto had given her the confidence to be here and when she reached Naruto she placed her two hands on the pole that kept his hands bound and said she wouldn't give up it was her ninja way Naruto was looking at her with tears running down his face he saw her mouth the words " I love you" before she was sprung into the air once more for one last time and when she landed Naruto failed to listen to what Pain was saying when he brought that pole out of his arm and stabbed her with it his eyes went wide with grief and screamed out in sorrow his eyes red with hate and his chakra changing.

* * *

I widen my eyes 'Naruto did you just...?' was all I could think before trying to take off I felt a hand on my arm holding me back and it was Sasuke " No Sis you'll just be in the way and besides he's different now" he responded I sanked to my knees feeling the tears hit my eyes.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the long update had writers block like crazy enjoy and review :D


End file.
